Spirit of War
by Alpha-Lonewolf
Summary: Agni is tired in waiting for the avatar and prepares his hand of judgment. Zuko has taken the last cruel act from his father and now he will be granted a chance to get revenge. but to do so he will have to lose himself and become the Spirit of War. M for detailed violence.
1. Prologue

LONE WOLF

I don't know if anyone ever did a story like this before, but if they didn't, Zuko is about to become even more badass than ever. Based off a video game but in the last airbender version. I do not intend on copy writing either game or cartoon. Lots of violence, gore, and mutilation. This story is one of tragedy, angst, and vengeance. I hope you like the prologue.

* * *

Prologue: The Chosen of Agni

The war has been continuing for almost a century. The air nomads are eliminated, the southern water tribe has lost it's water benders, the northern tribe has secluded itself from the world, the earth kingdom is slowly being overpowered, the fire nation is on the verge of victory, and the spirits do nothing but wait for the return of the avatar to restore the balance in the world and they will wait as long as it will take. All but one.

The Spirit Agni is tired of waiting for an avatar to return to restore balance, tired of relying on someone who ran from his destiny, tired of watching the people suffer while the spirits just wait and watch, tired of hearing the screams and cries of many who call for the aid and salvation going unanswered, tired of hearing the spirits ignore his voice of reason to intervene and end the war that should have ended decades ago. Agni is just tired of being rendered helpless by the laws to just stand by and watch his people and the people of the other spirits suffer due to the effects of this war.

Agni rested on his throne over the a spirit model of fire nation. He stared down upon the nation of his people and glory, and sorrow filled his spirit of how corruption and greed dishonored his name and reputation "What will I do. My people, as well as everyone else, are losing their lives. The spirits just stand by as they suffer. They do not care as long as the spirits themselves aren't threatened. What will it take for them to see that the people will lose faith in us for not showing our presence for the passed years of war. What kind of spirits are we if we just stand by and let an entire race element die out leaving just one last of their kind in a block of ice. Now another race element is on the verge of extinction"

His mind races to think of an alternative to end the war quicker. But with no avatar and no support from the other spirits, Agni is angered and unleashes his force in the void of the spirit world releasing his fury and frustration of being able to do nothing, of the spirits doing nothing, of waiting for someone who should have ended the war.

But then he was disturbed from his fury by the sound of the gong of an Agni Kia. At least he is able to attend to these rituals to reward and bless the victor of these duels honoring him. He watches the duel from above and notices the first opponent of the match. He is surprised to see it is the son of the fire lord, Zuko. He has been very pleased in the efforts of the prince showing honor, respect, and commitment to his nation and his people and anxious to see the day when this great young prince ascend to the throne one day.

But a look of confusion and fear suddenly falls on the boy's features. Agni is concerned, he knows this young prince does not show fear towards any man when it comes to his honor, so why does the boy show fear now. Agni turns his attention towards the young prince's opponent and is shocked to see it is not just an ordinary fire bender, but his the prince's own father.

Agni senses a lot of emotion running through the boys mind and heart and sees him fall to his knees in a pleading submissive position. The fire lord approaches his son in a cold steady march. The fire lord speaks in a forceful commanding manner. "Get up and fight" Fear.

The boy does not look up but replies "No. I won't fight you father" The fire lord shouts again "You will get up and fight" The boy looks up at his father "No I won't. Please forgive me father. I didn't mean to speak out of turn" Sorrow.

His father stares at his son loathing and despising his very nature and so-called weakness. "You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher" and with that, he sends a powerful bust of flame in the face of his own son and leaves him to scream and cringe under the pain and agony of the surging pain on his face. Rejection.

Thoughts run through the boys mind. 'Why did he do that to me? I only wanted what was best for our troops welfare. Shouldn't he be proud of me to want to save our troops. He has no reason to strike me down like that. I am his heir to his throne! I am his first born! I! AM! HIS! SON!' Anger.

Zuko was fading to an unconscious state. But before he left his state of mind he heard his own father utter those cruel words. "When he awakes, take him to a small ship and ship him out to our enemy. He has no use anymore." and then one heart felt emotion went through Zuko's mind and engraved three words into his heart, mind, and soul. 'I Hate You' then he passed out. Hate.

Agni has finally found his solution to the war to bring it to a final end. The boy has all he needs to carry out what judgment Agni has for those prolonging this war and those who have been using it to their advantage to gain power at other people's expense. When the time is right, I will give him the final tool he will need to pass my judgment. Vengeance.

Rest for now. In time you will be ready for your destiny. My power will be passed on to you. Your blades will hold my judgment. Our spirits will set the world back into balance and no one will stand in our way. Not any mortal and no spirit of my world. I am tired of waiting and doing nothing. You will no longer be as Zuko, the prince of the fire nation. You will soon be known as Zuko, the Spirit of War.

* * *

I hope you will review and be excited and anxious to see the rest of the story. If you haven't noticed yet, the story is based on the game God of War, but it will be in the version of the last airbender cartoon to the best of my ability and knowledge of the cartoon. So don't judge me too harshly. And yes the Gaang will be in this and Aang will awaken the same time as in the series.


	2. Fear

**Lone Wolf**

**There will be four books to this entire story. The first one will be about the three years of Zuko and his process to become the spirit of war. It will show certain characters in their younger age before things are set in motion. Sorry to say Aang won't be in this book, but don't worry, since this book is only about the three years of Zuko, I won't make it longer than it seems and then will head straight into the next book. Which will be water where Aang is found and encounters will be done. This time I made sure the text is good to go so it won't be hard or annoying to read. Also I will make some slight alterations in both the stories of the Avatar and God of War so it be so predictable. Most importantly, I am pretty much making this up as I go somewhat, so I am not planning, at the time, who's gonna die, who's gonna be paired up, what choices some will make, and so on and so forth. So REVIEWS are IMPORTANT as well as suggestions. I will either move on with my plan of story, if any at all, or choose the best idea from one of the reviews. So your reviews may determine the course of Zuko's destiny.**

**I do not own the series and am not trying to copy write it in any way. I just want to entertain the imagination and share it with others.**

* * *

Book 1: Road To War

Chapter 1: Fear

Agni watches his new prize from his throne of the spirit world. He is still having nightmares of his previous event with his father. Still thrashing and turning in his sleep. Agni watched and planned the boy's test to become his spirit of war. The boy will endure much to get he wants, but he will have to sacrifice what he used to strive for. Such a price to pay for the world's sake.

But I am tired of waiting and having the other spirits prevent me from ending this war rather than letting it continue. Families being destroyed for the destiny of the avatar to be fulfilled. Lives being corrupted for traditions of many centuries. Kingdoms and villages falling to put the hope of the world on one person alone. Life burning to ash while the supposed savior of the world hides in ice. Then when he does wake, what will the world see, a child who does not yet know the costs the war has brought for a century. A boy who will only still want play around wanting nothing to do with violence, which is what he was obviously taught from birth as an air nomad.

I will not set the fate of the world on thin string of hope. I will not give people a fragile dream that can easily die as any mortal. I will give them a hope that will prove that at least one spirit hears the calls and will go to any lengths to end this suffering. This boy will become the savior of this world. He will be prepared and ready to take on anyone or anything. For the sakes of the spirits, they better not get in our way.

XXX

Zuko's eyes began to flicker open. Pain still fresh on his face. The temperature in the room was frigid and the bed he laid upon was as rough as solid rock covered in jagged pebbles. His stomach was aching from what felt like days of rest without many meals. His head throbbing from the voices that were yelling in the room where he… 'Wait whose voices were those. Focus on the voices.'

"He is your eldest child and rightful heir to the throne! How can you just make this choice without a heart?"

'What? What is that voice talking about? Who does that voice belong to? I need to focus more.'

"He has dishonored me and his nation by showing weakness and trying to stop a plan that will no doubt win a battle to gain more territory"

'Is that father? Is he talking about me?'

"He was only acting on behalf to save our nations soldiers! Your people from a slaughter only to gain an unimportant village. Brother! You can't do this to…"

'Uncle? What is father talking about? I wish I could speak to know what was going on.'

"Remember who you are speaking to Iroh." Ozai's voice was threateningly low and deadly. "You may have been the first born and the once Great Dragon of the West, but I am your Fire Lord and you _will_ obey my command."

Zuko's vision in his right eye was clearing as he saw the two figures standing near the door continuing the argument. 'Father was standing straight looking down upon uncle with a cold hard stare void of any compassion. Uncle looked the be pleading along with demanding something to father.' Zuko's hearing was at least becoming more clearer on one side.

"Banishment cannot be set upon that boy. That will never do for someone of his standards." Ozai said coldly. "What do you mean?" Iroh asked in concern. His question had a slight bit of fear in it as he asked. Zuko was confused at this moment. 'What were they going on about. Didn't it mean good news that I wasn't going to be banished? What did father mean by my standards? Well all I know is that I won't be banished from my nation and…' Ozai's words suddenly cut off Zuko's thoughts "I will show the world how stern the Fire Lord of the fire nation is in his quest to win this war and show no mercy to those who rebel and disobey my rule. Zuko will go through four sets of public torture throughout the nations." 'WHAT!' Zuko's mind was panicking trying to understand what was just said. 'I'm going to be what!' "First he will be taken to the Southern then the Northern Water Tribes, next will be the earth kingdoms of Oma Shu and Ba Sing Se, then he will return to the Fire Nation where he will be tortured to the extent, publicly, harshly, and then finally he will be executed by drowning"

Iroh was in a sudden state of shock. If he were any older, he swore he would have died of a heart attack then and there. Zuko couldn't even begin to describe the fear that was building up inside of himself. His heart was racing like a eel-hound. His muscle's more tense than a cornered wild predator. 'What did I do to deserve this?'

"Ozai! He. Is. Your. SON!" Iroh yelled at the top off his voice as loud as he could. "You can't do this to your own son. He is also the rightful heir to the throne. You can't just…" "I have more than one child and a better one at that worthy of the throne" Ozai cut off Iroh "It is also I to decide who will ascend to my throne and as you can see with your own results, my point to the rest of the world will show how far I am willing to push for victory" Ozai smirked at the thought of the display that he will show to spread his power and determination that will, not only spread fear to the other nations, but gain the loyalty of his people.

'NO! He can't be talking about me, he just can't! I can regain my honor somehow. I know I can.' Zuko tried to come up with ways where he can convince himself that this wasn't happening to him. That he misheard his father and uncle talking about someone else. But as much as he tried, he couldn't escape the fact that everything he had just heard was as it was said and no wishful thinking or prayer of hope will change it all. 'How can I redeem myself' he thought. 'I don't want to go through all that. There is no way I want to even exist in this life or the next if this happens.' A single tear came down his eye.

Then a shadow fell upon him. He was able to see and move a lot more and his throat and hearing felt much better. The only irritation that was left was the mark on his face he had yet to see. Zuko opened his eyes to see his father and a pair of soldiers beside him. Ozai stared down at his son in disgust. "Even in you sleep you are weak." Zuko disregarded any insult his father would throw at him. He reached out and held onto the fabric of his robes and pleaded as he tried to suppress the fear already evident in his eyes "Father… please don't… don't do this. I will do whatever you want from now on. Don't do this to me please. Father."

Ozai slapped Zuko across the face to have him release his hold on his robes. "You are no longer my son, nor my heir, nor of my blood." Ozai said with a look of disgust plainly written across his face. Zuko was in shock and feared for what was to be said next. "Azula should have been my only child and heir to my throne. The only use you can ever make in this world is to set an example to my enemies." Zuko couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't speak, all his senses went dead. Even his scar went numb to him at his state of shock. The only thing he felt now was the fear of what was yet to come and became the only thing that existed left in his body and soul. Fear.

Ozai began to tell his disowned son the fate he will face. "You will be loaded on the first ship ready to leave tomorrow towards the Southern Water tribe. There you will face the torturous devices that are available for six months. Then you will face the same thing at the Northern Water Tribe with their more advanced water tribe methods of torture for six months" Zuko's body's temperature felt as if was decreasing at the discussion of his on coming fate. Not only will he face great amounts of torture at the southern tribes means of torture, but also face even greater means of torture at the northern tribe. "Then you will be sent to the two kingdoms of the Earth Kingdom of Oma Shu and Ba Sing Se. Each kingdom will hold for you six months of torture." Ozai looked at Zuko amused. Zuko was all dead except for one emotion, one feeling, one last part of him that remained alive. He stared endlessly at the floor. "Then finally you will return to the Fire Nation where you will face the remaining six months of torture and then finally Executed by drowning" The only things running on his mind is thoughts of fear of what he will endure to satisfy his father's plan to intimidate his enemies.

Ozai looked down upon the shattered shell of what he once called a son. "It seems only right that you die by the element of a savage race than have our natural element having to eat away at your worthless flesh" Zuko just sat there kneel with his head down staring at the floor. Not one word came from his mouth. Not one movement came from his form.

Ozai, disgusted at Zuko's reaction, kicked him over square in the chest that left Zuko choking and gasping for air at the sudden strike he caught unprepared. "You are truly weak." Ozai sneered at Zuko "I am doing the fire nation a great favor to destroy your very existence you damn piece of shit." Ozai then looked to his Guards. "Guards! Bandage his eye and take him away. He leaves tomorrow."

The guards pulled up him onto his bed to bandage his scarring eye as the Fire Lord left the room. He didn't flinch or struggle as they began to bandage his eye. All he could do is try to ready himself for the his judgment of his shame and doom. 'I don't want it to end like this. I don't want to end as a failure. I don't want to fail you mom. Please… don't let me die.' Zuko inwardly prayed and pleaded to whoever or whatever could hear him.

XXX

"Do not worry, my son" Agni said to himself. "I hear your call. I will protect you. I will let you have your revenge. I will make you into a legend. The evil and the corrupt will suffer at your hands of judgment. Those who have wronged you will suffer many times over as you have and you will decide on that. By facing this stage of your journey, you will learn to understand what fear and pain is, then you will become what you have suffered and revert it back upon your prey."

Agni then began to stare out on the spirit world in deep thought. 'I know the spirits will try to stop you when you finish your training. And when they do, you will have to face them and they will in return come to fear you as well.' Agni began to laugh at the irony of it all. The spirits are supposed to spread fear in man to keep them from interfering in their plans, but the tables will turn and oh how they will turn.

"Agni!" a deep grumbling voice broke his train of thought. He turned around to see the great, thick sckulled, Earth Spirit. An ugly, bulky badger. Agni glared at the blind mammoth. "What is it rodent." He had no respect for the stone headed rat and neither did the Earth Spirit for Agni. "The other great spirits have called us, _including _you, about the events unfolding." The Earth Spirit grumbled "So get your fire existence to the gathering." And with that, he left the Fire Spirit.

Agni chuckled to himself. "Soon my dear comrade, I hope you will be foolish enough to challenge him when the time comes." With a twirl of his scaled body, followed by a pillar of flame, then the Dragon Agni was gone.

**

* * *

**

**Lone Wolf**

**And there you have it. The first chapter of Zuko's journey. Now in each stop he makes, certain characters will start to make their appearances. Try to calm yourselves Zuko fans, he will come back with a vengeance starting at the last chapter. Although I will make the torture as brutal as possible, so bare with me. Next chapter I will be trying my best to describe the appearances of the spirits more to the best of my knowledge so don't judge to harshly. If you think this story is really good, tell your other avatar friends. Hopefully they won't be disappointed. Till next time**


	3. Sorrow

**Lone Wolf**

**Thanks for the reviews. Remember I am still taking suggestions. Anyways, I will try my best to describe the spirits a lot more, since they aren't really mentioned in the book, and on a personal note, I feel I did not add more info on Iroh in the last chapter, so I will take more time to resolve that matter. In this chapter, Sorrow, Zuko does not start his torture yet, in a matter of speaking, he goes through the next stage of his journey to become the Spirit of War. Caution to Zuko fans, he is about to feel emotional pain of letting people down at failing to remain the prince and become a greater Fire Lord than his father and also begin to lose hope of fighting to survive anymore. Sorry for Zuko's misfortune, but a good story can't always be happy and hopeful all the time, that's the kind of thing that kills the unpredictability of a story always knowing that it ends happily. Just to make things clear, Zuko is my favorite character and it also hurts to put him though this, but the usual bad asses has to have a sad story to make them even more interesting. Well that's my notes on this for now, so here we go.**

**I do not own the series and am not trying to copy write it in any way. I just want to entertain the imagination and share it with others.**

* * *

Book 1: Road To War

Chapter 2: Sorrow

The Great Spirits were gathered in the great meeting grounds of the spirit world. La And Tui, the Water Spirits of the Water Tribes, swirled around each other followed by streams of water. They always seem to take the form of Koi fish, but that is only because it makes it a more similar image to the yin and yang symbol. It was an eternal dance they forever continued since they set the balance for water benders to give them their strength.

La always seeming restless and aggressive, but since he represents Yin, push, the spirit of the ocean,it was just his nature to be just as ruthless and untamed as the sea itself. He greatly despised Agni's people and the fire element for having nearly wiping out almost the whole southern tribe. He would like to get the chance to get hold of at least one fire bender and take out all of his wrath on him, heck, he would kill for the chance to take out an entire fire nation village just to show the fire nation the same pain as the water tribe.

Tui, pull, the spirit of the moon, she was more of a calm and gentle spirit. Graceful and alluring as the moon itself, she was the type to stand by, observe, and trust the rules of fate, knowing to trust than go against it. Even though most of her people were destroyed, she accepted it as something that had to happen for a greater reason. She often tried to convince La of this, but he still remained ever stubborn and vengeful of the fire nation. She was always the one to restrain him from going through with his vengeance. Tui hoped hoped one day something would show him that some things should be left alone.

Then there was the air spirit, Vayu, the form of an air bison. It's hair was hanging long off it's body resembling a silky, furry robe. It's horns had more of a swirling design to make it look more of a majestic crown on top of it's head. Strands of it's hair, over it's dark small eyes, were in braids and hanging down to the spirits nose. It stood on four of it's back legs and used it's last two front limbs as arms only. It's belly was covered in designs of different symbols of winds currents and breezes. He always shown restraint in emotions to keep a level and balanced mind. He often gave words wisdom and phrases of philosophy to make his points and enlighten certain events. He always made it a goal to always fight with words and reason rather than physical and violent means to solve anything.

Next there was the Earth Spirit, Iresh, the form of a badge-mole. He was a mammoth sized creature who always stood on his hind legs to give himself a even more greater and stronger physique. He made it a habit to always make himself more taller and bulkier than needed to be necessary. He was overly confident in himself and stubborn, stone headed, muscle head. He relied on his strength to assume more authority over everything and always talked in a hard and forceful voice. He wore a heavily thick and dense stone armor and a huge metal weapon he always carried over his shoulder. His weapon, on one tip, was a double bladed great axe made of gold. The other tip however, was made of stone and dirt wrapped in chains, but instead of an axe, it was more of a rounded edge hammer. Everything about Iresh was based on strength and intimidation, making sure that no weakness was shown about him. His only problem was Agni. He could never manage to even stare down the fire spirit and that enraged Iresh beyond his control._ One day, _he thought, _I will have him bow before me and call me his superior._

Last was the great fire spirit, Agni, he took the form of a dragon. Though he was well insulted that his people did not fully picture him as the dragon he truly looked like, but he could not blame them since no one has ever seen him for what he truly looked like. Each of his wingspan stretched as long as his massive body. They had one claw on the tip points on the top of his wing thumb and had one claw at each tip of the wing phalanges. He had a broad chest of large, thick, and golden armored scales. His legs were longer and more muscular, his scales were a deep shining red. The talons were long and curved. His neck was long and had a trail of bone spikes running along his back spine. Along his jaw was lined with small spikes, there were two large straight horns on top of his skull pointing towards his back along two smaller horns next to the larger ones. He had no whiskers and facial hair on his pointed snout. His tail was long and deadly as a whip with a spade like a club with to sharp bone blades. Agni did not resemble the dragons that exist on that world, he was a unique one of a kind dragon of fire and his form surely defined him from the rest of the dragons.

Agni was a passionate and determined spirit. Yet he was impatient and easily angered when things were left to solve themselves while others suffered. Sure he was disappointed with his people, but he knew not all of his people wanted this war and wanted nothing but for it to end. He wondered why some of the other spirits didn't see that. But he would bide his time for his son of the fire nation to start his destiny to save not only his nation but the world to see that any fire bender could take a stand to give his life to put an end to evil not for just himself, but for everyone else.

Iresh stood forward to gain everyone's attention. "The meeting of destiny is now in order. The subject of this matter is the destiny for the Avatar to soon waken and save the world"

XXX

It was midday in the ocean and the sky was covered in thick layers of clouds, plus the temperature was decreasing by the minute but that's only right since we're on a course to the Southern Water Tribe. The waters were clam and quiet as the ship rock up and down over the small mounds of waves. All was running smooth with the crew of the ship just going about with their regular duties of running and maintaining the ship on it's way toward the south. We were on a steady course and it should take us only about a week to reach our destination. '_That is what is killing me'_.

Iroh was in his room dreading the fate of his beloved nephew. Not even his favorite tea could put him at ease. They were going to give Zuko to the wolf bats and he could barely do anything top stop this all from happening. '_How did it all come to this?' _thought Iroh '_Why did it have to happen to Zuko? Hasn't he suffered enough? Where were the spirits? Where are their intervention? Why are they allowing this to happen? Zuko would have made a great Fire Lord if he did not have to suffer this fate. Why have the spirits forsaken my nephew, the one I have look on upon as a second son. Why am I suffered to lose another?_'

Iroh was lost in finding a reason for the sudden fate forced upon his nephew. He was so irritated and enraged at his monstrous brother for his heartless decisions to win a war and gain loyalty by using his son as an example. Iroh just had to find a way to save his nephew without leaving him alone to his hateful father and insane sister.

Iroh couldn't take it anymore, he had to talk to Zuko and no one was going to stop him.

Zuko was hanging from his chains in the center of his cell. His hands were braced together behind his back and a heavy weight was hanging from a collar on his neck making it difficult for him to look up, even though he had no reason for that. There was a metal waist strap on him that was connected to a chain on the ceiling. He hung about two feet above the ground, his legs dangled and were chain to ground so he could barely kick out his feet two sets of chains were linked to his neck collar form both sides of the wall. Zuko just hung there knowing that he had barely the strength to breath much less struggle to move his limbs to a more comfortable position. He just let himself to drown in his thoughts.

The good side of his face was swollen, bruised, and covered in cuts that barely began to heal. Dried streaks of blood dominated his face, his body ached everywhere, he could feel in some places that his limbs were dislocated and had broken bone in others. He was covered in blood, sweat, and filth of the cell. The shackles and metal collars on him left open wounds on his wrists, ankles, waist, and neck due to him rubbing up against them when the momentum of the ruthless beatings moved him back and forth and side to side. He was dehydrated, starving, and sleep deprived. The position, he was in, gave him no room to settle to get a good sleeping position and the pain of his beatings did not add to his comfort to gain any sleep.

'_This is it. I have nothing left, no one left, no hopes, no life, and no reason.'_ he sighed at realizing he had no other way to convince himself otherwise. '_I have failed you mother. I have failed you uncle. I have failed my people, my nation, and Agni for not even coming close to becoming a good choice to become Fire Lord.'_ Zuko felt completely empty. He had nothing to keep him going. He could barely even feel his inner fire anymore much less his own heart beat. But a heart must have hope to have a beat he figured.

Nothing would save him, he had nothing left.

Suddenly steps were heard from outside his cell heading straight for his direction. Probably the guards coming down to berate and lash out at him. But what did he care, after all the failures he accomplished, he thought it was no less than what he deserved. '_A fate deserving to something like me.' _he thought. _'Just let them just get it over with.'_ Zuko just let himself go, not caring what was to come and accepting his cruel fate.

Zuko saw the silhouette of an armored soldier outside through the small barred window of his cell door. It only sounded like one of them. That was never good. If he started to get out of hand, in his beating, no one would be around to stop him in his rampage. Zuko heard the keys being inserted into the key hole and started to turn. '_Fate was cruel_' Zuko thought. The door slowly swung open revealing a large soldier in armor. Zuko could not see his face, due to his white face cover, but what did it matter. '_Agni damn it, just get this over with, I'm to tired to care for my own well being anymore!' _the soldier approached Zuko carefully. Zuko awaited his daily beating and did not even try to brace himself for the coming brutality. He closed his eyes and waited.

There was a sound of the soldier removing his helmet, Zuko did not bother to look. Then there was a clanging sound of his helmet falling to the floor. Zuko began to wonder what was going through the guards mind for his means of torture. "Zuko." a calm yet saddened familiar voice said, "What have they done to you?"

Zuko quickly opened his eyes to see his uncle. Iroh's eyes were wide and tearing up at the brutal sight of his thirteen year old nephew with sadness and heartbreak. Zuko could not believe to being see his uncle again. He thought that he had been left behind in the fire nation or that he thought his nephew was a disgrace and a failure as well. Sometimes Zuko was glad to be wrong from time to time.

"Uncle" Zuko said in a cracked and weary raspy voice. "How did you get here? Why didn't you come before? Why is this happening to me?" Iroh embraced Zuko carefully so not to increase his already injured body. Zuko did not care of hiding weakness anymore and freely began to cry openly in his uncle's embrace. This only broke Iroh's heart than he thought possible.

"I was threatened not to see you under penalty of treason. I was lucky enough to find a old armored suit that fit me to sneak my way down hear." Iroh began to explain, "Your father does not want me to give you any comfort of any kind." Zuko smirked. "You never really listened to anyone." Iroh smiled to see Zuko shown some sort of light of hope. But he knew that it would slowly die out if he didn't do something soon to help him more. Iroh held Zuko sternly by the shoulders "Zuko, I will find a way for you to escape. Stay strong and don't give up."

But Zuko could see the danger his uncle would be in if he was caught and did not want him to suffer for his sake. "Uncle don't. I don't want you to get caught because of me. Forget about me, I already failed everyone else." Iroh was shocked at Zuko's refusal to be saved. "I already accepted my fate and I will face it without fear. I deserve this."

"ZUKO!" Iroh shouted but then calmed his tone but still kept it stern. "You should never speak that way! Life is not something your should not just give up for despair! That is the way of a coward with no honor!" Iroh took a deep breath to calm his frustration towards his nephew willingness to just give up. "Zuko, I did not send you that knife from Ba Sing Se just to have for something to display in your room. I got you that knife to give you something to hold on to when all seems lost. You may not see it now, but you will ascend to the throne one day and you will need to keep everything your mother and I taught you about being a better man and Fire Lord."

Zuko drooped his head down as he dwelled on his uncle's words of wisdom. But he still had doubt. "Uncle, how am I to ascend the throne when I am openly disgraced and dishonored in front of the nations. Even if I do escape I will be banished from the Fire Nation and be branded as a traitor and a criminal."

Iroh considered where Zuko was going with his doubt but replied, "There are other forces at work other than the works and schemes of men. Destiny is a funny thing. It changes and hides around corners to surprise you when you least expect it." Zuko was silent at this. Iroh continued, "Have faith Zuko. I believe you still have a destiny to fulfill. You just need to be patient and wait for the time it appears."

Zuko nodded at his uncles advice and wisdom. Iroh gave Zuko one last embrace and assured him he will return to comfort him in his suffering.

When Iroh left, Zuko frowned and whispered to himself "Uncle. Don't hope for too much. You may not be able to save me if things don't go according to plan. I fear the spirits don't favor me to have a happy life." Zuko found himself alone again. He often found that he would always be alone no matter how hard he tried. Fate never look kindly upon him and he knew it never would. He was never made for happiness and he never will.

XXX

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Agni was infuriated. "Are you truly relying on a peace loving, violence condemning, air bending twelve year old child!" Fire raged out of his mouth as he spoke. The great spiritual dragon of fire was all against the decision of the great spirit console.

Iresh stood up at full height and glared at Agni's sudden outburst "Silence yourself dragon! The avatar is destined to bring balance to the world no matter what he believes in doing so to achieve it!" he grumbled in a rough and powerful deep voice.

La then spoke to take Iresh's "Face it lizard, the spirit's are for the way it has always been done. No one will restore the balance of the world except the avatar." La smiled smugly at the thought that Agni was outvoted to decide the fate of the world.

Tui added in her reason "The avatar is the one to bring hope to the people and liberate them from tyranny. The people has always seen the avatar as a beacon of hope and will rise to stand against evil when he awakens and makes himself known."

This only infuriated and frustrated the Fire Spirit more than ever. "So instead of finding other ways to give the people hope, we have to wait for a child who denied his destiny as the avatar and tried to run from it? Have you lost your damn minds? I am not against the fact that unfortunate events must happen to give people the choice and opportunity have the strength to stand up to it and overcome it, but when it comes to allowing an evil to reign for one hundred years something must have been done when it prolonged for as long as four years."

Vayu Spoke in a calm and soothing voice in reply. "This will only teach them that no matter how long evil may reign, the light of hope will always prevail in the end. The darkness of night only last until the light of tomorrow's future shines over the horizon of morning."

"The only thing that will prove is that they will begin to rely more on their own power to carve their own future and ignore our guidance. We are heading towards our own destruction if we don't show them that we are still here and willing to intervene to save our own people from oppression." the other spirits have heard enough.

Iresh roared out in frustrated rage. "The decision is made! You will abide by our decision and argue no more or you will suffer the consequences! This Meeting is over!" and with that, Iresh turned and stomped out back to his domain. La and Tui swirled faster and faster in a swirling ball of water and disappeared in a burst of mist after the water ball exploded. Vayu seemed to blow away like a cloud in a sudden burst of wind. That only left Agni alone in his raging temper inside the meeting hall.

He saw that they would not see the severity of the situation that was plan to see. He had to take matters into his own hands. "I tried to warn you all. Now I am forced to do what is necessary and if you get in my way, you will face the wrath of my creation when he his ready. A new war is coming and the Spirit of War will see to it that evil will suffer at his hands when he passes my judgment." And with that Agni covered himself in a pillar of fire and returned to his throne above the fire nation.

**

* * *

**

**Lone Wolf**

**I hope this was a good enough chapter for all of you. Give me suggestions for the next chapter if you can unless you like how I'm doing with the story so far. I also hope this is building up the suspense of what is coming. Well that is it for now. Remember constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	4. Rejection

**Lone Wolf**

**Here is the next one. Now this one will be about Zuko feeling betrayed and rejected by everyone he tries to get help from. Sorry that this will be Zuko's greatest hit on pain and suffering, but don't worry along his journey he _will_ find comfort in friends and all that. As for the names I gave the earth and air spirit, I know they are Indian, but the meanings were spot on I thought. Don't laugh because I had to find them on a baby names site. -_- yeah funny, but I can't come up with names for spirits unless I know the meaning of the name first. Well I don't have much to say so here we go once again. Chapter 3.**

**Also, I can't send a message to reviewers who didn't put this on story alert. Just in case you want me to reply. (I am giving replies to all my reviewers so no one is getting left out. Ask me questions or give me suggestions.)**

**I do not own the series and am not trying to copy write it in any way. I just want to entertain the imagination and share it with others.**

* * *

Book 1: Road To War

Chapter 3: Rejection

Agni looked down at his nation destroying itself for one mans greed, yet he was still able to do nothing but watch according to the laws of the spirit world. It not only filled him with grief that the other spirits allowed this to happen to his nation, but they let his nation destroy other nations as well without punishment or order. Agni snorted out his anger with fire and smoke out his nose. '_we have brought this upon our people to wait for one person to bring peace.' _thought Agni_ 'What has that done? The north closed itself behind it's walls to let the outside world deal with it's own problems and abandon it's sister tribe to it's fate. The great earth kingdom hides behind it's own walls of ignorance, corruption, and segregation amongst classes of wealth and poverty. I can't say anymore of the air temples.' _He then swished his tail over his vision upon the world he looked down upon as it started to cross the vast expanses of the southern oceans. It then slowly stopped over upon a large fire nation ship on a direct path towards the Southern Water Tribe. But Agni wondered '_How does Ozai plan to get them to torture that boy. What do you have up your sleeve you bastard.'_

Suddenly behind Agni, water began to swirl behind him. At hearing the sound of building water, he whipped around readying his fire within his chest. Then the water began to take form of a being. Agni sighed in annoyance, "Tui! What is the meaning of this intrusion?" he demanded.

"Agni. I know how passionate you feel in the safety of our people, but we have done this in peaceful ways that have always come out for the best for the people to learn why things happen for a reason. The avatar has always been their beacon of hope and…"

"Enough!" Agni interrupted Tui in annoyance "Why can't any of you see there are other ways of teaching the humans hope? Instead you place it all one single person with _one_ weakness!" Agni roared, "And what should happen when it is known and spread about his weakness? The _beacon _of peace will be destroyed!"

Tui took a breath to calm the tense environment, "I know it is a great risk, but we all decided on this from when we created the first Avatar. Even you."

Agni blew out a thick cloud of smoke from his nose at his irritation and slammed his powerful fist into the ground startling Tui, "I WAS A FOOL! We were all fools to quickly give of the responsibilities of the world to just one person without thinking of the possibilities of the real consequences of our rash decision!" he then looked at the Moon Spirit. "I have regretted my involvement in this knowing that sooner or later the Avatar's secret will be revealed to the world and his enemies. But there is nothing that I can do without the other's approval on this matter."

Tui then spoke in a calm comforting voice, "Agni it is true that we can't do anything to fix this. I do agree with you, but we must do what we can to influence the Avatar to make the right decisions. The people look up to the Avatar to bring peace and hope to them."

Agni glared at Tui, "Man must learn that more than one person can make a difference and bring peace to the world than having to wait on one person to bring it to the on a silver platter. Not just the Avatar can bring peace and hope to the world, people have the ability to bring hope and give each other strength to make a stand against evil." Agni stood at full height, "But what do we do? We just hide this truth from them because of a decision we made that turned into an unnecessary tradition! We give them the notion that they don't have the will power or the strength to make a stand against world and so they stand and wait feeling they have to endure suffering until the coming of one person." Agni drew himself face to face with Tui then growled, "So tell me where you stand. If you came to change my mind, you wasted your efforts."

Tui remained showing no change of her mood and stared dead on at Agni, "I just want to caution you, even though we cannot harm each other by laws of the Spirit World, that doesn't mean you can act without consequence. Your nation will be the ones to suffer if you strike or subdue any mortal. We cannot change the fate of man on our own. That is why we made the Avatar, he is our hand of judgment." Tui turned to leave but paused to say, "I sympathies what you say, but the Avatar is the only choice we have." Then with a swirl and burst of mist she was gone.

Agni returned his gaze back to the fire nation ship with a slowly growing grin. "We do have another choice and he will change history and the destiny of others."

XXX

It has been a weeks since his uncle's first visit. True to his word, his uncle came whenever he could posing as an overweight guard. Truth be told, his secret was kept by some of the guards who held him in high regard and did their best not to give him away. Since then, Zuko was allowed to be taken out of his chains and sit on the floor with his uncle.

Iroh did what he could to sneak Zuko healthy food other than pathetic scraps and gave him words of encouragement and advice to keep his nephew from falling into despair. Iroh also reminded Zuko of fond memories when they had all been once happy as a family and to keep those memories sacred to give him strength. Iroh did whatever possible to raise Zuko's moral and give him hope that he had a chance to somehow survive to ascend the throne one day and end all this suffering.

Zuko noticed a while ago that since his uncles visits, the daily beatings he has been receiving had lessened he could only assume that his uncle's status and influence affected the decisions of the guards and for that he was greatly indebted to him, "I never really thanked you uncle" Zuko said interrupting his uncle in a story of an adventure he had in a battle that he somehow managed to survive from against all odds.

Iroh just chuckled, "You are my nephew and my only nephew. Everything you have been through show give you the right to have someone there for you when all else fails." Iroh then reached in his pocket and brought out a small cloth wrapped around a small object. "I was also given the grace of opportunity to retrieve this for you as well."

Iroh unwrapped the object revealing a small knife reflecting the candle light off the walls of his cell walls. A knife Zuko thought was lost after he was brought onto this ship with it's engraved message along it's side of the blade. Zuko eyes widened at the sight of his thought to be lost gift from his uncle that time long ago. "Where did you find it?" Zuko exclaimed. Iroh hushed him to keep his voice down. "I thought father disposed of it when they took it away from me."

Iroh gave a sly smile, "Knowing how ruthless my brother is makes him predictable. I could have only guessed that he would rid you of anything that would give you hope, so I intercepted the servant he called to dispose of it and _convinced_ him to hand it to me and not know anything of our exchange."

Zuko sighed in amusement of the thought of his uncle terrifying the servant to do as he told him to do lest face the wrath of the Dragon of the West. But he was brought to a question that has been plaguing his mind, "Uncle?"

Iroh noticed a bit of worry in Zuko's gaining his uncle's attention, "What is it Zuko?" Iroh asked in concern as to what was Zuko wanted to ask.

"I've noticed that the ship has been sitting at sea for the passed week. Shouldn't we have arrived at the southern tribe yet?" Zuko wondered suspiciously.

Iroh has been trying to figure out why Ozai was waiting to send Zuko to his torment. It was obvious that they sent scouts to try to find the location of the tribe, but Iroh also knew that Ozai had a another scheme in his mind. "I do not know Zuko." Iroh said shaking his head in worry, "We cannot just hand you over ourselves and we cannot just leave you to find them and have them torture you for no reason. In fact, I do not see how your father is going to come through with this plan of torture for you to begin with." he laughed at a thought, "I think that he has acted without thinking ahead to put you through misery. This may be a good thing, but we should be weary of what he might do next." Zuko nodded in agreement and then began to yawn. Iroh saw that he needed to sleep and began to rise from his spot. "You need your rest Zuko." Zuko nodded sleepily to his uncle's advice, "I will see you again and tell you of any more news."

Zuko was placed in his chains again so not to raise suspicion, but not as tight as he once was. He took a final look at his uncle and said, "Thank you again uncle, even though I'm not worthy of your support and kindness."

Uncle shook his head and replied to Zuko before he left the room in a light hearted and annoyed way, "Oh Zuko, when will you ever change your attitude?" they both gave a slight laugh before they were soon separated from each other. Zuko just began to realize how sleepy he was and with a little bit of effort and a good relaxed position, he fell fast asleep.

…

A while had passed since Zuko had fallen to sleep when the door to cell room flung open with a sudden bang against the wall where the door reached the it's limited swing space. Zuko was startled from his sleep and squinted at the offending light where a figure stood that he couldn't make out yet due to his eyes adjusting to the light.

"Oh. Did I disturb you from your sweet slumber Zuzu?" a sweet yet mocking voice said.

Zuko was in a panic. Even though he could not see, he knew that voice all to well, along with that damn name he was condemned with. "Azula." Zuko said in a agitated and bitterly low voice. That name to him was like the bitterness of ash mixed the most souring taste of any substance know in all creation. "What do you want."

Zuko could just hear the her smirk as she said, "Is it wrong to visit my poor failure excuse for a weak brother? I missed you." Zuko just scoffed at her. Then he heard a scraping sound of what sounded like a wooden rod against the floor. '_This is not good' _he thought. "You don't believe me Zuzu?" soon after those words left her mouth, a whoosh and a thud made contact to Zuko's chest stealing every breath in his lungs. Zuko tried but failed in vain to curl up at the burning agonizing pain. "How about now!" a whoosh and a thud landed on the side of his leg. The pain was too great for Zuko to scream in pain. "Tell me brother!" again to the chest. "I so missed your pain when ever we're together!" whoosh, thud, whoosh, thud, whoosh, Zuko's body was going numb to the merciless beatings of his sister as she continued to mock and laugh at her brother's suffering.

Zuko was hanging limp from his chains. Bruises covered most of his body and saliva mixed with blood was oozing from his mouth from the few strikes to his face. Yet Zuko did not cry out, to Azula's disappointment. All that came out from Zuko were grunts and coughs of pain. Azula walked up in front of him then pulled his head up by his hair. Zuko growled in pain as Azula whispered, "You were a disappointment to everyone. Father, our nation, grandfather, even mother." Zuko glared at her as best as he could defiantly. "Why else do you think she preferred to disappear? She just could stand being around to pick you up after every time you failed miserably at everything you do."

Zuko was only to utter a few words as he grunted, "You lie Azula… you always lie."

"Face it Zuzu." Azula continued, "You were always a burden to mother since you were born. Don't you see it was because of you that she is gone now?" Zuko turned away from her stare, "She was the one who killed our grandfather because he wanted you dead. If mother really loved you, why didn't she just take you away with her to live far from here? Why didn't she try to reason with grandfather to spare your life and persuade him to not take his anger out on you?" Zuko's head dropped as he began to think why she hadn't thought of other ways to spare his life and still remain together. Azula leaned closer to his ear and spoke smoothly into his ear, "Why didn't she find another way so that she could stay and still protect you? Especially during your Agni-Kai with father. Why. Didn't. She. Stay?" Zuko began thinking '_Did she… NO! she would never! Azula always lies!'_

Zuko felt completely numb as he fell to the dreaded thought that his sister might be right.

Azula then spoke again, same goes for uncle." Zuko froze at the mention of his uncle being mentioned. '_No. uncle would never be disappointed in me. Why would he be visiting me to comfort me?'_ "I know our lazy fat uncle has been seeing you." Zuko quickly looked up at her in worry. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell when this was both father's and uncle's plan the whole time."

Zuko recovered enough to shout back at Azula. "Your lying! Uncle is to honorable to do anything so low!"

Azula giggled and said, "He is just building up your faith and hope until he can crush it. He wants to see you suffer as much as father does. Zuzu, he's been playing you for a fool the whole time." she said soothingly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU LYING BITCH!" Zuko screamed at the top of his lungs. "Uncle is nothing like you or the bastard I once called father!" Zuko then felt a sudden piercing pain in his shoulder. Zuko growled in the severe new pain.

Azula's hand was holding one of her hidden knives in his shoulder and gave him a cold bitter smile enjoying to pained look on his features. "Really Zuzu, show our father a little more…" She twisted her knife back and forth when she paused her sentence, "Respect" she then sealed up his wound with a small jet of fire from her finger. Zuko continued to fight the urge to scream to give Azula satisfaction as he growled and grunted at the burning pain in his shoulder. "Soon you'll see Zuzu. Uncle will come back and he will take back all that he has done for you and leave a mark of his own on you just like father did."

She then brought out a second knife in one hand and held the first knife in her other hand. "Before I leave here is my mark for you." She brought down her knives and punctured them both through his hands clear to the other side and began twisting and heating up the knives causing more pain and damage to his hands. She made sure to permanently damage the full use of his hands by cutting and twisting the muscle tissue to his hands.

Zuko broke, it was just too much, not only did she bring him great unbearable pain, but she pretty much ruined the muscle tissue in his hands and disabled him from fire bending probably for the rest of his life. Zuko screamed out in pain, agony, and sorrow having lost his ability to bend. Azula finally pulled her knives from his hands but not before she scooped out whatever she could with the curved tips of her knives leaving hanging flesh from his hands. "Don't worry little Zuzu, I'll send in a healer to make you look your best for your grand welcoming to the water peasants. Although i can't guarantee that they'll be able to fully restore your hands." Azula chuckled, "Oh what it must feel like to spend the rest of your life now you can;t fully fire bend any more."

Zuko tried to twist out of his chains to reach his hands to tend them but failed in vain. His bending was useless now. His nation would never accept a failure like him now that he can't properly fire bend anymore. They will reject him like a soaked piece of wood to make a fire with. He will never ascend to the throne when he has no way of bending. His sister will no doubt assume the throne since she is a fire bending prodigy and is favored by her father. How much more did he have to suffer? Did the Spirits hate him so much? Is this punishment for him after what his nation has done to the world? '_Why is this happening to me'_

Azula made for the door and stopped right outside and spoke, "Well hello dear uncle, I was wondering when you were going to come." Zuko lifted his head seeing Azula through the crack of the door talking to someone. '_Uncle? Is it him?. Help me uncle. Please.' _"Zuzu is waiting for you."

Iroh came walking up to Zuko hands tucked and folded together in his sleeves. His face was straight and stern. Zuko guessed he was disappointed that they were caught with their meetings and that this was the last time he will see his uncle. But Zuko knew that he would give him words of encouragement for the rest of his days of torture until he was able to rescue Zuko from his pending doom.

"Uncle." Zuko said as his voice was cracking, "I-I don't think I will be able to bend anymore. I won't be able to be Fire Lord now that I can't bend. Azula will most likely take the throne and will lead the fire nation to victory in world domination." Iroh remained silent and still as tears streaked down Zuko's face, "Uncle talk to me. Tell me that there is still hope that I don't see. Tell me I still have a chance to redeem myself."

Iroh then said in a low cold voice, "There was never any hope for you to redeem yourself Zuko." Zuko's eyes widened in shock of what he just heard his uncle said. '_WHAT!'_ "Your fate was made planned out after you have shown great dishonor to your father in an Agni-Kai. Your death will ensure us the victory of the Fire Nation in this war. The only thing that was in our way was you Zuko." Zuko just felt his spirit die, his inner flame just became a spark, everything he once believed became ash. How could this be? Why would he say this? Why was this happening to him? Is what Azula said… true for once?

Zuko's voice was dry and barely a whisper. "Uncle." he pleaded.

Iroh turned his back to him, "I am not your uncle Zuko. It was all a lie." and with that he left shutting the door to his cell room.

…

If Azula was right about uncle, then she must have been right about mother as well. She was all a lie too. Her love, compassion, and encouragement towards him was all a damn lie. His family was a lie. No one cared for him, but that must have been his own fault as a failure. He did not live up to any of their standards, so he must of not have been worthy to be called family anymore. His usefulness was never good enough as an heir, a family member, or a living person..

Zuko was left alone in his cell broken, dead, motionless, hopeless, and defeated. '_It has ended for me'_ Zuko thought, '_I have_ _nothing. I am nothing. Nothing.' _Zuko hung there with all of his hope lost, all of his faith dead, and all of his purpose in life destroyed. He just waited for his life to end either by his coming torture or his refusal to care about living.

It is over. Everything he believed in, Zuko came to know, was a lie. So he gave up on hope, his future, his life. He only knew of only three things that filled his soul. Fear. Sorrow. Rejection

Then a voice boomed in his head, "_IT IS NOT OVER YET MY SON"_ Zuko then felt a sudden burst of energy, life, and hope from out of nowhere. He did not know why he should be feeling any of these things after all he had just lost. The voice continued, '_YOU HAVE JUST STARTED THE SECOND PHASE TO YOUR DESTINY. FOR NOW YOU MUST FOCUS ON ENDURING WHAT IS TO COME. DO NOT LOSE HOPE FOR LIFE, I WILL BE WATCHING OVER YOU AND WILL GUIDE YOU."_

Zuko was at a loss to understand what he was going through or what he was hearing. He was even more confused that he suddenly felt a new hope and urge to live even though he did not understand. Zuko only had one question. '_Who are you?'_

The voice boomed out in his head one last time, "_WHEN YOU REACH YOUR FINAL PHASE, I WILL TELL YOU."_

That was all Zuko needed. "Fine. I will carry on. I will continue to live." Zuko, even though his pain was still evident and his open wounds and broken bones were fresh, he slowly but proudly rose to his feet despite his pain and stood with his head and spirit held high, readied himself for what was to come no matter how painful or brutal it will be. "I will fulfill my new destiny."

XXX

Agni look down, proud at his son of the Fire Nation. How, even though he had lost everything, stood proud and determined to face the unknown of his destiny. He will only have to face his last three tests to reach his final phase to become the Spirit of War. It will be a long road, but he will prevail. "I guess I was right in my decision to choose him. A true prince, a true warrior, a true leader, a true making of a hero."

Yet he knew that Zuko's hardships won't end after he becomes what he was destined to be. He will, sooner or later, have to face the spirits themselves. Agni prayed for their sake they will give Zuko what he needs. Yet he knew that some of them will not listen and have to face the consequences. He still prayed they weren't that stupid.

Agni knew Zuko was at his first destination. He did not want Zuko to suffer too much and no doubt the water tribe spirits would take this moment to give their people satisfactory for their suffering, well maybe La more than Tui would. The thought made him shudder, but for Zuko's sake, he would have to ask them for pity on the boy. He would then have to address the other spirits on the subject as well.

With no other alternative and his decision made, Agni rose from his throne and began to swirl himself in fire to travel to meet the other spirits. "I'm going to hate myself for this." he mumble right before he left.

**

* * *

Lone Wolf**

**Whoa! Put down your weapons and hear me out. There is a reason why Iroh said that to Zuko. Please don't stop reading. Besides Sokka and Katara will be making their appearance in the next chapter, but something will tell me it will either be a looooong chapter or a two part chapter, tell me what you think it should be. As for my thoughts on the story some how I feel it wasn't enough, maybe you agree most likely or maybe you don't. Review and tell me.**

**p.s. I'm trying to make 1 ch. a week. Trying for 2 but my brother only has my computer to write his story when I come home and takes over it for two days. I'm such a nice brother but at what cost. If any of you are into twilight, he is making a story called "The Third Myth" Werewolves, Vampires, and Dragons, if your interested.  
**


	5. Anger pt 1

**Lone Wolf**

**Sorry for the reviewers who saw my first attempt at the last chapter, I made some adjustments and fixed it to make a bit more sense. OK, chapter 4 it will be a two part story so be patient for the up coming ass kicking. I know some of you are either dying or growing furious to know how they will be able to torture Zuko, here it is in this chapter. Hope it will make sense.**

**Anyways this will be about Zuko going through his next three tests. This one will be, as you may know, about anger. Not meaning he'll just build anger issues towards to water tribe but towards everything as a whole. And finally, yes, Sokka and Katara will be in this one and will have their views and interactions with Zuko as he will be tortured. To my research, their father was still present until a year later.**

**And if there is anything you think is wrong or iffy about this chapter when I'm done, tell me please so I can adjust it since I don't have a good enough different view of opinion to correct this chapter before I publish it. Alright here we go.**

**I do not own the series and am not trying to copy write it in any way. I just want to entertain the imagination and share it with others.**

* * *

Book 1: Road To War

Chapter 4: Anger

La and Tui were in their water sanctum over the water tribes. Their focus was more on the southern water tribe due to the events of the fire nation's presence in their area. Both knew little of the intentions of the fire nation presence in the south. They both feared that they somehow found out that there was one more water bender in the southern water tribe and came to dispose of the one they tried to protect..

La suddenly jumped to an assumption, "Agni must have given her secret away somehow!" ice began to form where water freely flowed as an effect to his anger and hatred.

Tui then tried to try to reason with La, "La, we are the only ones who know of the water benders secret. We were the only ones who watched that event unfold and told the others that the fire nation claimed that they have killed the remaining water bender in the south.. No one else knows but us."

"Don't be so naïve Tui!" La shot back, "Agni would have seen this as well. He was watching the progress of his people conquer and raid our lands and lay waste to the water benders. He may have figured out our secret and sent them to finish they're job."

Tui shook her head in aggravation, "La, you know as well as I that Agni has more honor and compassion to do such a thing. He wants to end this war as much as we do to end the suffering of not just his people, but to everyone else as well." La was about to retort to that, but Tui quickly cut him off, "We, as spirits, are given the responsibilities to set things in motion to give the avatar and others the opportunity to bring balance to the world. Otherwise we are replaced and erased from existence. Even Agni is not foolish enough to risk that."

La was still suspicious that Agni would have a part in this event rising. "Agni is cunning, he will find a way to get what he wants behind our backs. You can never trust a nation that would terrorize the world."

"And yet you still trust Iresh more than you do Agni?" Tui shot back in her usual calm voice, "Don't forget that his nation once had a power hungry tyrant that fed off the wealth of his own people. That is just as wrong as this war no matter how long it has lasted."

La faced Tui with a icey stare, "The earth king did not use the power of earth to try to dominate the other nations like the fire nation!"

Tui did not back down from La's accusation but replied back in a more strong and determined voice, "That is because he did not have a source to enhance their bending." La remained quiet as she continued, "If he did, he would have used that source the same way Sozin would have to campaign for world domination."

Before they could argue more, a sphere of fire appeared in front of them in the middle of their sanctum. Soon, the form of Agni appeared before them and he gave them a hard aggravated stare, "I have a request for you"

XXX

_**The Southern Water Tribe**_

Down upon the village of the water tribe, the remaining population of the tribe were carrying on with their ways of life ever since the last encounter with the last raid. Doing daily choirs, hunting, cooking, making fur clothing, etc. The tribe was slowly wasting away due to the lack of master water benders. The injured were hard to completely heal and the moral and hope in the tribe was dimming by the week of ever returning to the once peaceful and prosperous tribe they used to be, filled once again by water benders. But still after nearly a century of war and the continuing absence of the avatar, such dreams have faded along with the presence of the savior of the world.

At the time there were only two kids in the tribe that were beginning to reach the age of teen years. One was a twelve year old boy named Sokka and the other was a eleven year old girl named Katara. Both were children to the present chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe, Hakoda. All other children of the tribe were either still learning to walk or learning to speak, all other children were grown and already accepted the responsibilities and duties of adults. The rest of the tribe were past their late twenties or in the days of being elders.

Sokka and his father were out in fishing boats with the rest of the men of the tribe. Since his thirteenth birthday was close, Sokka was now being taught the traits and roles of becoming a man and the next chieftain of the water tribe. "OW! OW! OW! OW!" Sokka yelled in agony.

Hakoda whipped around to see what happened to his son. But he only gave a look of pity and slight annoyance, "Sokka, how many times do I have to tell you to take your time with the bait on your fishing hook?"

Sokka replied in an embarrassed and sheepish look, "um… three?"

Hakoda rubbed his furrowing brows then said, "Sokka the one thing you must learn is patience. The decisions you face in your life will be based on your patience to clearly think things through and come up with a wise and efficient solution. Otherwise the results could end up more severe than a hook in your finger."

Sokka turned his attention back at his hooked finger in thinking of what his father said, "You mean I could have two hooks in my finger?"

Hakoda couldn't help but laugh at his sons clueless but innocent face on finding the meaning of his lesson, "Come here Sokka, I'll get that out for you finger before you can do any damage to it."

Later after the fishing trip, they returned back to their home with the rest of their family. Inside Katara and her grandmother Kana cooking and making and repairing fur coats. Kana tried to fill in the roll of being a mother figure towards her granddaughter after the passing of Katara's mother, Kya. Although she was cautious not to give the impression she was replacing Kya's role.

Kana mostly gave Katara instructions of what to do rather than show her due to her old age. It was hard to comfort a breaking family, but she would do what it takes to bring it back to what it used to be.

"Gram-Gram?" Katara called from her sewing.

Kana looked over from her cooking to her granddaughter, "Yes Katara?"

"When is dad and Sokka coming back, it's been a while and something…" but Katara was cut off before she could worry herself even more when Kana spoke up to reassure her.

"Calm down Katara, they're just out fishing. Nothing has happened in the last two years and they have all the warriors with them. They are probably on their way home as we speak, so don't worry so much." '_My that girl is as worrisome as her mother.'_ Kana thought.

But Katara still did not fell at ease, "But Gram-Gram you know Sokka is not as careful as the rest of them." Kana sighed in amusement at her granddaughters on going worry, "What if he falls into the water, or gets eaten by a whale, or falls into a bunch of fishing hooks, or…"

Kana couldn't help but chuckle at the last assumption Katara made, which she probably thought was somewhere close to what might actually happen. But she regained her composure and said, "Katara, your father will no doubt watch over and make sure nothing of the sort will happen to your bother as long as he's there. Now calm down and finish sewing those fur coats and trousers. Your brother and father will be back anytime now, I promise."

And no sooner than that Hakoda and Sokka came through the flap of their home with a decent load of fish on Hakoda's shoulder and a bandage on Sokka's finger.

Katara jumped up from her spot and rushed to greet her father in a warm and relieved hug, "Daddy! Your back! I was so worried that something might have happened to the both of you when you were out there for a long time."

Hakoda rubbed her head and said, "Katara, we always sometimes run a little late on our fishing and hunting trips." he then looked towards kana, "I hope she hasn't caused you trouble during our absence."

Kana only smiled and waved her hand dismissingly, "Not at all. It's good to see that she is showing a lot more of her mother as the days go by."

Then Katara finally saw Sokka's misfortunate finger, "Sokka! What did you do this time!" she scolded Sokka.

Sokka wanted to keep his pride in tacked, so he said what first came to mind, "Th.. there was… uh… a huge tiger-seal that jumped in our boat and attacked dad." Sokka began scratching his head to think of a story Yeah, and so I jumped on top of his head and grabbed my boomerang and started uh… poking it's eyes out. Then he… threw me off into a my fishing pole and my finger landed on top of the hook. So… that's what happened." Sokka looked at his sister with a failing proud smirk on his face hoping that his sister was gullible enough to believe it.

Katara looked at him skeptically, if that happened wouldn't have the tiger-seal have snapped the boat in half if it was that big?" she questioned him suspiciously.

"Hey, who was there? You or me?" Sokka said as a comeback hoping it would win the argument and not have to learn of his embarrassing injury.

Hakoda stepped in to stop the argument from continuing, "Alright you two that's enough. Now Sokka go with your sister to clean your heroic injury."

"Aww dad." Sokka began to complain, "I don't want to be taken care of by my little sister."

"I'm only a year younger than you!" Katara shot back, "and if you don't let me Gram-Gram will not give you any food until then, right Gram-Gram?" Katara said looking over at Kana for affirmation.

Kana smirked and said, "Don't worry Sokka you'll get some food."

"HA!" Sokka boasted in front of Katara.

"But you should let your sister help you or else I will have to do it and it will take longer for the food to get done." Kana pointed out to Sokka hoping food will get him to let his sister clean his wound.

Now it was Katara's turn, "Ha, see you have to let me help you now."

Sokka only started to grumble about pesky sisters and clever Gram-Grams.

But before they could start a tribesman burst into the tent to speak with Hakoda. He looked anxious to deliver a message to him. "Chief Hakoda, I have troubling news!"

Hakoda's face became stern and worried that it might be something grave. "Is it the another fire nation raid?" he asked

"No." the man said reassuringly, "I'm not sure what it's truly is, but I was told it was a lone fire nation soldier or something. You'll have to come see yourself." then he left the tent followed by Hakoda.

The two children were shocked to hear that a fire nation soldier has dared to come back the southern waters of their tribe. Sokka quickly snatched Katara's hand and nearly dragged her with him, "Come on Katara, let's see what this scum looks like." Katara didn't struggle or reply back, because she was unsure of what to think or feel when the memories of her mother came flooding back at the mention of the name fire nation. "We will get to pay him back for what he did to mom." Sokka said coldly.

Almost all of the tribe was at the front gate of the water tribe watching three figures approaching. Two of them were in the traditional water tribe attire while the one between them was in red and black fire nation armor with a sack over his head being dragged by the two.

Everyone waited as they approached and began with addressing each other.

"Greetings fellow tribesman" Hakoda began, "I am chief Hakoda of the southern water tribe."

The one on the left began his introduction, "Greeting Chief Hakoda, I am Zen and this is Shang. We are here to deliver this scum to you." Then they through their captive on the ground before Hakoda's feet.

Sokka and Katara found their way to the front of the crowd in hopes to have a glimpse of what their invader looks like. But all they could see was an armored fire nation soldier with a sack over his head, who appeared to be a little on the small side. So they waited for someone to take off the sack.

Hakoda looked at the captive soldier and then turned his attention to the two captors, "How did you capture him and why were you down here?" he asked them.

Zen gave a sorrowful stare at his feet, "We were on our way to deliver supplies to you when we heard of your troubles. We are from the Earth Kingdom. We have a supply post shipping out food and equipment to those effected by the war." then he looked at Hakoda, "Then we realized that the southern water tribe has been silent for a while and then we heard of the recent incident two years ago by the fire nation."

Hakoda nodded at the mention of that recent event of his wife.

Zen continued, "Anyways, we were making a run of supplies to you when we suddenly came in contact with a small fire nation ship around an ice burg." Zen took a deep sigh then said, "We fought as hard as we could but the rest of our crew, including three water benders were killed. There were six of us and eight of them, but we managed to capture this one and sink the ship." he finished.

Hakoda then noticed his companion's face was covered in a cloth and had some sort of eye protection goggles on him, "I take it your friend has a severe injury." then Zen quickly looked to Shang then back at Hakoda, "If you want we can try to…"

"No!" Zen interrupted, "Thank you, but he doesn't want anyone to look at his face. He's a bit proud and sensitive to let anyone see or touch it." Hakoda nodded then observed the captive.

Then he was curious, "Why did you decide to bring him to us?" he asked.

Zen reached into his pouch and brought out a scroll then held it in front of Hakoda, "We found this on him. We believe that he already accomplished the first objectives and was heading towards his last."

Hakoda began to read the scroll and his eyes widened in shock, sorrow, then finally anger. He then aggressively reached for the top of the sack on the prisoner's head and yanked it off revealing an scarred young boy. He had some bruises and cuts on his face that seemed to be mending, but they only assumed that he was treated by his captors after the battle.

Katara and Sokka were as equally shocked, but also confused to why it was a boy close to their age. Sokka didn't seem to mind even if he was a boy like him, to Sokka, he was still the enemy. Katara was a bit different. She was more confused than anything. Even though she knew he was the enemy, she couldn't help but worry what was going to become of this boy, who to has already appeared to have experienced pain on the side of his face.

Then Hakoda looked coldly down at the scarred teen, "Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe… Prince Zuko." he said with a hard venomous voice.

At the mention of his title and name, everyone gasped and began to whisper and then shout curses at Zuko.

Sokka was even more infuriated to think that a spoiled rich prince would have the audacity to show his disfigured face down in the water tribe after what happened two years ago. Katara was just shocked and surprised that a fire nation prince was sent down to the southern tribe.

Hakoda looked to his people with the scroll opened in front off him and began to read it to everyone, "it reads:

_To my son Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation._

_I have sent you on a honorable quest to send a message to the still remaining strong hold of water benders in the north. You will head down to the south and find any water tribe family and set them as an example of your strength and greatness as the next Fire Lord. Send their heads charred and wrapped in a basket and then send them to the northern water tribe. Then your final task is to head straight to the head of the southern water tribe, find the chief of the tribe, and mutilate and send the heads of him and his family to the northern tribe as well. Then you may do what you want with the rest._

_Good luck my son._

_Fire Lord Ozai_

After everyone heard the last of the letter, they began to shout and curse the prince and his nation for such an appalling and cowardly act. Some even began to throw snowballs and some even began to chip off ice from the ground and throw it at Zuko.

Then Hakoda raised his hand to halt the small angry mob. Then looked Zuko straight in the eye, "Your deed will, no doubt, not go un punished. You will face your judgment and will then pay the ultimate price for what you have done and was about to do." then Hakoda shook hi head at Zuko, "Don't you have any shame boy? How can you live a shameful and dishonorable life at such a young age."

Zuko didn't answer. How could he convince them otherwise, so he just remained silent.

Zen spoke up, "He refuses to speak to anyone, sir."

Hakoda stood up and looked to the men of the tribe, "Take him and restrain him." he said coldly.

"Chief Hakoda?" Zen asked. Hakoda turned and waited for Zen to answer, "If with your permission, can we take charge of the prisoner on behalf of our fallen comrades?" Hakoda then nodded and gave responsibility to Zen and Shang.

They both began to take Zuko away when Shang whispered to Zen, "Your doing well water scum, keep this up and we won't have to torture your friends back in the cell to death."

Zen scoffed and replied, "Just don't talk to me and get this over with already."

Everyone began to head back and recover from what had transpired at the front gate. Sokka and Katara were still there watching Zuko being taken away.

After a while Sokka spoke up, "I hope they give him the worst kind of torture they can think of. That scum shouldn't be living after what he and his nation did to mom."

Katara still felt that Zuko had some other reason to do what he did, she could never believe that someone as young as Zuko would intentionally commit such a thing, "I don't think would do such a thing."

Sokka almost burst his lid when he heard such words utter from her mouth, "ARE YOU CRAZY!" he yelled, "He's fire nation, they are born to cause destruction, he has proof he would do it, and most of all HE, is the SON, of Fire Lord, OZAI!"

"Then there is only one way to find out, isn't there?" she stated more than asked. Then she was off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sokka yelled as he ran after his sister.

XXX

"You speak insanity Agni!" La was swishing his tail violently as the water he controlled swished and swirled in their water sanctum. "You want us to deliberately give comfort this this… fire nation boy!"

Agni tried his best to keep his flame inside before he answered back, "You know I can't interfere with the events in the water tribe. I only request that the boy will at least be taken care of while he will be faced with hardships."

La's face hardened. Tui interjected, "La, it is all of our duty to not only look out for our people but the people of the other spirit's as well if we can.

La faced Tui and shouted back, "Then maybe Agni should have done something to stop this all from happening when it came up in _his_ nation!" then he faced Agni with a cold hard glare, "I for one will rather be replaced and erased from existence than help anyone fire nation by my power or influence. This is where we will stand back and let the water tribe have it's vengeance on the son of the man who nearly destroyed half of our water tribe Dragon! Now leave our sanctum!"

Agni turned then left the sanctum while La turned his back on Agni.

When Agni was well enough outside, he then sent out an inferno of great magnitude out from his mouth into the entire open area in front of him roaring out of pure anger and rage. He began flapping his great and powerful wings knocking away anything that could not stand the force of his wings.

After he vent his anger and frustration around him, he looked back and said to himself, "I've tried to help you when the time came but you have just doomed yourself to the wrath that I will soon unleash."

A soft voice then spoke, "You should know that he speaks irrationally and through his feelings before he truly sees what is at stake." Agni searched for the source of the voice only to find Tui swimming in the air towards Agni, "He will no doubt stick to what he said about not helping."

That only infuriated Agni more, "Then he is a bigger fool than I take him for." Agni growled.

But then Tui looked Agni in the face and said, "But he does not speak for me." Agni looked at Tui in surprise that she would willingly defy La, "I have already sent someone to help him through his coming torture." then Tui gave Agni a worried look, "I would like to know what you are planning Agni, but I also know that you would not plan something if it was for the benefit of the world. So please, just plan this with caution, everything hangs in the balance of what we do to influence people."

Agni sighed in acknowledgement, "Fine then I will. Just watch the choices you make with my plan for your own safety."

Then Tui swam through the air back to the water sanctum.

Agni then whispered to Zuko's dream, "Do not dismay, son of the fire nation. You will never be alone on earth or in the spirit world.

**

* * *

**

**Lone Wolf**

**So sorry for the long wait. Anyways chapter 4 part 1 is complete. As always, constructive criticism to either point out flaws or iffy plots or whatever. Next part will be during Zuko's torture and unexpected help to get him through it all. None of the parings will be happening in this book. I sent a poll that asks who you want paired up. Each pair can greatly effect the story so choose wisely.**


	6. Anger pt 2

**Lone Wolf**

**Ok, part 2 of 4. This happens several weeks when Zuko was placed in a holding at the water tribe. He will be taunted, disrespected, tortured, and humiliated. But he will also meet someone to trust once again. Heads up, this will be a long chapter.**

**Well thanks to the reviewers partaking in the vote. Please note that I won't choose until the spirit of war chapter.**

**Well, again, here we go part 2.**

**I do not own the series and am not trying to copy write it in any way. I just want to entertain the imagination and share it with others.**

* * *

**Book 1: Road To War**

**Chapter 4: Anger**

**Part 2**

Agni watched in pity and rage of the deeds of Ozai towards his son. He knows in order to prepare Zuko for his destiny, he must learn these emotions to prepare himself for the dangers and temptations of falling victim to them. It made him feel somewhat better that Zuko would have some comfort and support of a great spirit other than himself. He just only hoped that Zuko would only accept it.

Agni just hoped that La wouldn't find out about Tui's involvement in Agni's plan. Fate knows what La would do to bring Agni's plan to a failure.

Agni will have to find a way to distract La long enough for Zuko to complete his journey through both water tribes. But how without involving to fire nation which will only increase La's suspicions of him.

Agni will have to think hard on this.

XXX

Zuko was tied by ropes to a hardened layered ice wall, cold, fatigued, and worn. A small fire was built in front of him just enough to keep him warm. He also used his inner fire to warm himself.

At least they were generous enough to give him scraps of food. Also that Zuko had some training in eating small portions and surviving days until the next time for a meal.

No one came after they placed him in his restraints and interrogated him for fire nation information, as if he would tell them anything as if it mattered anymore. Zuko had no one left other than a strange powerful voice in his dreams that somehow gave him strength to carry on to know what happens next.

Zuko was more accustomed to being left alone nowadays than rather seeing another face to tell him that he was a worthless failure and would be better off dead, not that he disagreed. Zuko just found peace in his solitude and wanted nothing more in the world than to live like this the rest of his life.

He was also pleased that most of his wounds have healed and the pain was barely noticeable, but he knew that it would all change soon when this water tribe will start getting satisfaction and joy of his coming punishments. Zuko couldn't really blame them, but yet he still can for being so gullible and easily tricked by his fathers plan. Why would they think that Ozai would let his one and only first born son, thirteen no less, and heir to the throne send on a journey with so few fire benders to lead an attack on his own.

Zuko allowed himself a short, dark, chuckle at the thought of it. "Foolish, foolish tribe." Zuko said to himself.

Well it will probably be a while until they come up with a clever punishment to grace him with, so might as well get some sleep.

Suddenly, Zuko heard voices and sounds outside of his holding room.

'_Spoke to soon' _Zuko thought.

**Outside of Zuko's Cell**

Zen and Shang stood out side guarding Zuko's cell. Shang began to get weary of Zen and his conscience, "How are you doing Zen?" Shang interrogated.

Zen just kept staring in front of him avoiding any eye contact, or any contact at all if possible, "I'm doing what I am supposed to do for my fellow tribesmen back in their cells." Zen said coldly.

Shang chuckled to himself a bit then added, "Well it's good to see that you are loyal to your friends and submissive to our demands."

Zen knew Shang was trying to get on his nerves for his own entertainment, but would not stoop so low to play his little game. So Zen just remained silent.

Both their attention was caught by the light padded sounds of small foot steps walking towards them. They were both equally surprised that it was a small child, a girl. She seemed to have a small bundle of some sort and a bowl of what appeared to be soup in her hands. Then she walked right up to them.

"Hi" She began, "My names Katara and the daughter of the chief of the tribe, Hakoda. I was sent to tend to the prisoner by my father."

The two looked at each other for a moment until Zen spoke up, "I'm sorry Katara, but no one is allowed to enter, especially the chief's daughter. The prisoner would waste no time to try to assassinate you whenever he can get the chance."

Then Katara pulled on his hand and began to beg, "Please, let me in I'll be ok. I promise."

Then Shang grabbed her roughly from Zen and shoved her back causing her to fall hard on the icy floor. Katara looked up at the harsh guard in shock and fear as he motioned his to tell her to leave immediately.

But then Zen grabbed him by the arm and pushed him slightly away to calm things down, "Calm yourself Shang!" Zen scolded "Enough has happened today and we don't need _any_ more trouble." Shang glared at him through his disguise, but saw where he was trying to get at and stood aside.

Zen walked over to help Katara up and began opening the cell door, "I am so sorry for my comrades harsh behavior. He can get real aggressive when he is making sure prisoners get no chances of a attempted escape." he then open the door wide enough to let her in, "Do you need us to accompany you?" Zen asked.

"No thank you. I can take care of myself." she said kindly.

Zen nodded, "As you wish." he then closed the door on her.

Shang then growled in a whisper to him, "What do you think you're doing? Why did you let her in there alone with him?"

Zen glared back, "She's only a child. And do you think Zuko will say anything to her much less listen to anyone around here?" Shang turned and grumble to himself.

"You better not screw this up or I will kill you and that girl before they take me down when they find us out. Then your fellow tribesmen will get their well deserved slow deaths."

Zen turned sharply at him and shot back through gritted teeth, "I know what is at stake here and I know to be careful not to get us caught and keep my men alive. So keep your threats to yourself."

**Zuko's Cell**

Zuko then heard the door to his cell open then close. '_this is it_' he thought, '_My suffering is about to begin_'

But the most strangest thing was he only heard the sound of small light steps coming towards him. '_He must either be a light weight or they send a child to drag me out like an animal_' well whatever it was, he was ready for it.

Then the unexpected happened.

"Hi" a small voice said "My name is Katara, what's yours?"

This was the one thing that would be Zuko out of his dread. He looked up not only to see a female, but a female child who looked about two years younger than he was. What kind of trick is this? What was she doing here? Wasn't she afraid or angry at him for what he was accused of? Most of all, why was she here alone?

Again Katara asked, "What's your name?"

Zuko looked straight into her eyes trying to detect any sign of trickery or suspicion. But all he could see was honesty and innocence. For some reason, he thought he could see concern and pity. It must be a trick. They are probably using her innocence to get him to trust her enough to make him tell her a secret of his home so they can destroy it. There was no way he will give in even if she didn't know she was being used for interrogation.

But still Katara continued, "Are you really a prince?" she asked in amazed curiosity, "I've never heard of a real prince before, or seen a real prince." Zuko remained still and quiet. It would surely drop the subject to tell her he was stripped and disowned of title and family, but he would give no answer to anyone. No one can be trusted to have it blown in his face again. But even if he did tell, that would be far from effective to Katara's wonderment of the foreigner.

"Do you fight dragons and save princesses from evil spirits? Do you have a giant palace with golden statues and fancy clothes? Do you have a big prince crown that you where on your head with all kinds of jewels on it? Do you have a lot of balls and dances? What is it like to be royalty? What…" Zuko was starting to have a headache from trying to tell her what she needed to know so she would stop talking.

Then Katara noticed the slight winces and shaking of his head and made a wild guess that he had some kind of headache. At that she remembered why she was here in the first place. She opened her wrapped bundle revealing basic healing supplies for children. It was all she knew about healing at the time, but it was enough. She then had some already prepared ointment and placed it onto a cloth, then applied it to spots on Zuko's head.

Zuko flinched away at the sudden surprised contact and smell of the ointment. That only made Katara all more determined to move closer to apply more.

Not really having anywhere to move to avoid the treatment and not wanting to purposely scare her off just for trying to help, Zuko just hung there by his rope bindings and waited impatiently for her to get this over with already.

Katara again noticed that no one bothered to take off his heavy armor. So then she took the liberty and started to untie the straps that held his armor.

Zuko then became aware of this and lightly shook her away, "What do you think you're doing?" Zuko demanded.

Katara looked at him startled, "No one took your heavy armor off yet. I just thought you wanted to take some of it off." she said looking as if she was about to cry.

This sent Zuko a hard hit of guilt to suddenly snap at her when all she wanted to do was try and help. But Zuko couldn't help but wonder why. Yet he did not want to reveal all he has been through with the marks on his body or he would be bombarded with a lot more endless questions and even more tending. "I'm sorry. It's just uh… I like having my armor on. It… reminds me of home." which was far from what he wanted to remember.

Then he was hit by a question that he would wish all in the world to avoid.

Katara looked at him curiously. "Did you really come down here to kill me and my family?" she asked with a pleading look for it all not to be true.

Zuko cringed at the question. He was still paranoid that someone might be watching and waiting to see a weak point in him to begin to open up, but the sight of her looking and hoping for an answer for it to be a lie was to hard for him to tell her that the lie was the truth. He did not want to become what his uncle had become. To give someone hope that there was a chance of light only to smother it in darkness. Zuko had to be sure.

"Who sent you down here to tend to me?" Zuko began to question her looking for any hint of catching her in the act, "Did your chief send you here for something?"

Katara then had a look of guilt. '_Aha! Caught you.'_ Zuko thought. "No" she said "I just said he did so I can come down here." '_Or maybe not.' "_No one actually knows that I'm down here."

Zuko wanted to get to the bottom of this. "Why are you tending to me?" Zuko asked slightly demanding "Didn't you hear what they said about me?" Katara stared down at her feet in thought. "They said I killed a family of the water tribe and that I was going to come and set you and your family as an example in a gruesome death to display of the fire nations resolve. Don't you hate me like the whole tribe does?"

Katara then look up at him in the same pleading look and asked, "Did you?" really hoping that it wasn't true.

Zuko was taken aback that she was willing to take his word on whatever answer he would give her whether it was good or bad. His word. The word of a fire bender. Zuko could not take it anymore. He could not destroy the innocence of a child with a lie. He did not want anyone to become like him. To suffer life with a lie that would take the hope and trust of anyone they met in the future. No child deserves that, enemy or not.

With a long sigh he looked calmly at her with all the sincerity he had. "No" Katara was shocked, "I did not do any of that."

Then Katara asked, "Then why didn't you say anything? Why are you letting them do this?"

Zuko closed his eyes and hung his head down, "It's complicated." was all he could say.

Katara suddenly stood up, "I'll just tell everyone that it was all a trick and they'll let you go." she was just about to run off when Zuko called out to stop her.

"Wait! Stop!" he shouted desperately.

Katara turned around confused why he didn't want her to leave. "What? But why? I can get you out of here and…"

Zuko cut her off, "If I don't go through with this, many people will die." Katara had a look of shock and horror on her face. "In order for these people to live, I have to go through what ever your people have plan for me."

Katara's voice began to shake, "I don't understand. Why do you have to do this?"

Zuko shook his head, "I can't tell you. Please for your own safety and the safety of the others, don't tell anyone." Zuko paused "And don't try to help me."

Katara was at a loss. She wanted to help, "Can't I at least help you with food and healing?" she pleaded.

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle at her determined willingness to help. She was like a toddler wanting a cookie. "Alright" Zuko agreed which sent a wide smile on Katara's face. "But you have to get permission from the chief so you won't get in trouble."

Katara then gave a look of confidence, "I'm sure that he will let me do that."

"And why is that?" Zuko asked amused.

"Because he is my father." Katara said with a smug grin and her fists on her hips in a triumphant pose.

Zuko's blood turned cold and he grew pale. '_WHAT!'_ Zuko screamed in his head. He suddenly felt his stomach turn.

Katara then gave him a friendly hug and started to gather her things to leave. "Well I'll be back Zuko."

Zuko looked down upon the floor, "Uh… Katara?"

She quickly turned around in concern. "Yes?"

"Was that soup for me." he motioned his eyes to the cooled bowl on the floor.

Katara gasped and slapped her hand on her head. "Oh! Stupid me." she quickly picked the bowl up and noticed it looked a little cold. "Darn it! It got cold. I'll have to find a fire to heat it up."

Zuko knew how to save the trouble. "Come bring it here." she did, although she was confused at why he would want to attempt to heat cold soup in the water tribe. Then Zuko leaned in over the soup and lightly blew into it. The thing that surprised her was not that he blew on already cold soup, but his breath sent out a radiating heat that instantly began to reheat the soup. Then in no time the soup was steaming again.

"Wow!" was all she could say.

"That will save you the trouble." Zuko said proudly. For a moment he felt really good using what was left of his crippled bending for helping someone. Before, all his life he never really did anything for anyone other than taking orders from Ozai, his mother, and Iroh. He had everyone else do everything for him and take what was given to him. The only time he could remember doing something for someone else was in the war room with the other generals. Look where that got him. But now he was away from the eyes of the fire nation, he was able to show kindness and mercy to those lesser then him and not be ridiculed, but praised for it.

If he ever survived this ordeal, he would promise to help the weak by any means necessary along with his quest for passing judgment for Agni.

"Than was awesome!" she exclaimed, "I wish we could keep you in our village to give us fire and warmth, then all our problems of being warm and cooking will be over."

Zuko gave a small laugh towards being overly praised of his crippled bending. "It's nothing big really, all I can do is heat things up." after saying that, he felt a pang in his heart realizing once again that that's all he'll ever be able to do.

Katara then began to scoop the first serving of soup and try to feed it to Zuko. "Open wide." she said placing it in front of Zuko's mouth.

Zuko felt offended being treated like a baby. "I'm not a baby!" Zuko shouted irritably.

Katara jumped back from being shouted at.

Realizing he shouted at the only one who would show him pity and kindness, Zuko quickly apologized, "I… I'm sorry. I just… I like to do things on my own. I shouldn't have yelled at you for trying to help. Please forgive me." Zuko never thought he would ever apologize to anyone much less a peasant, but he was no longer royalty, so demanding things no longer applied.

A smile returned to her face as she put the bowl of soup down. "It's ok, I forgive you. Here." she moved towards his hands and tried to untie them.

Zuko was surprised and confused at the sudden act. "What are you doing? Aren't you afraid that I might do something to you to try to escape?"

She shook her head. "I trust you." she said, "This is so you can use your own hands to eat with."

Zuko felt happy that he was trusted by a complete stranger to not cause them harm by letting him loose. "Thank you." he said.

Katara was about to undue the last not when a sight caught her eye.

His hands were hanging down and covered the top part of his hands. But when she undid the last knot, she saw what appeared to be a scar in his hand. She quickly turned his hand over then gasped wide eyed in horror to what she saw. Zuko cringed realizing that she saw the horrible wound.

There, in the, middle of Zuko's hand was a big hole that went right through the other side. Katara soon looked at the other hand to see the same thing.

She looked back at him in shock, "Wha… what happened?" she asked.

Zuko couldn't tell her the truth, but he couldn't tell a lie either. So he only told part of the truth. "I got these in battle when I was captured. A powerful bend used two knives to give me this." Zuko paused to gain the strength to admit it as his voice cracked and tried to hold the tears back, "I can't properly bend anymore. My bending is forever crippled." Zuko dropped his hands and head '_And never again will my nation accept me again'_ he thought despairingly.

Katara then engulfed him in a comforting hug and began to cry.

This took Zuko completely by surprise. This was all too foreign to him about being comforted or trying to comfort. All he could do was pat her back. Other than that he was clueless.

"I feel sorry for you. I don't know what to say." she said muffled with her face in his chest.

Zuko then decided to say whatever that would make her accept that it happened and make himself accept it as well. "Destiny is a funny thing. We can't erase the past… but only… keep going forward." Zuko said realizing that it might mean the end of him, "Until our last days." '_Funny' _he thought '_Sounds like something uncle said once'_

For a while they sat in silence. Zuko realizing the mood decided to try to lighten it up, however way he could.

"Well lets forget about all this. What kind of soup is this?" he asked before taking his first bite.

Katara seemed to change her mood to the new subject, "Sea prunes" she declared proudly.

Zuko was frozen in the taste of his soup. He thought he never tasted something so bitter and bland. He tried his hardest not to give any hint disgust on his face.

Katara noticed the frozen look on him and was starting to fidget with her fingers. "Is something wrong."

She asked nervously.

Zuko was one not to lie or lie pretty good, but he would take the chance so not to hurt another's feelings on something they tried so hard to prepare. "Um… I uh… it's really good honestly. I just never had anything like this before." which was true.

Katara brightened up, "Oh thank you! I made it myself." she cheerfully said.

Zuko had a shot of guilt in his gut for not only lying, but for thinking how horrible his soup was that she prepared herself. But who was he to judge when he couldn't cook himself

Katara then stood and started gathering all her supplies "Well I better get back before they find me here without my father's approval"

"Why are you taking such a risk to take care of me? You could be shunned by your tribe." Zuko knew that feeling all to well.

"You're my first real friend." Katara said smiling cheerfully, "That's what friends do for each other. They are their till the end." with that said she left.

Zuko was left to his thoughts about this new feeling of friendship as he absentmindedly ate his sea prune soup. He never had a friend before dew to no one thought of him much, even as a prince. The other noble boys thought he was pampered and spoiled having his family fortune at his disposal. All the noble girls only irritated him by flirting and giggling like idiots. He had no idea what a friend was or did.

Azula had no problem with friends. She would either threaten them or trick them into siding with her through fear.

He suddenly came to a conclusion that nobles boys only thought of themselves and held themselves too good for anyone over or under them. They only picked friends that were slightly under them to make themselves feel important. Noble girls only flirted to either seduce and milk what ever they can from the seduced or gain more renown for themselves and their family.

But Zuko came to realize that the common folk had no use for any of that and held more of a value for companionship. They became like brothers and sisters to one another. And that's what he truly wanted now.

Maybe if the spirits were kind enough, they would spare him of a horrible fate and have a life of his own and gain die hard friends that he will always rely on. Maybe after his test was done, he can live a common life, a normal life, but more important a free life.

No more royalty, no more high class snobs, no more war, and no more expectations to be great. Just being myself with no ties to my cruel past.

But it seemed he had to wait a while for that. Sounds of heavy foot steps were approaching his cell.

Zuko then noticed he still had the bowl in his hands and if they saw it, they would know someone had been giving aid to him. So he quickly tossed it aside out of sight and assumed a state of a weak, food-deprived, prisoner.

Some of the water tribe warriors came down and began to untie him from his bindings. Zuko just assumed that they thought the guards released his hands to give him small scrapes of pitiful food to keep him awake and alive.

"It's time you fire nation bastard" the warrior in charge snarled at Zuko.

**Outside in the Water Tribe**

Katara ran back to her tent in a hurry trying her best to hide behind other tents, while making her way towards hers, so not to be seen in which direction she came from. She finally reached her tent to push open the flaps to find her brother standing there with his arms crossed and brows furrowed.

"Where have you been Katara?" Sokka demanded.

"I just went to look for an extra basket." she responded calmly and innocently.

Sokka was unconvinced. "You went to see that monster didn't you." he said in more of a statement than a question.

Katara whipped around annoyed at Sokka's interrogation. "What are you going to do, tattle on me? I know he is not a monster and that is all that matters!"

Sokka shook his head at her in frustration. "Katara, I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble. That boy is bad news and he deserves to get whatever we plan to do to him after what he has done."

Katara walk up right in front of Sokka with one fist at her side and a finger poking at his chest and shouted, "You don't know anything Sokka! You don't know if _he _actually killed those people or his men did without his permission! You weren't there!"

Sokka leaned over his sister and shot back, "And neither were you!" they both stood there glaring at each other in a stare down until Sokka turned his back. "Don't forget it was his nation that killed mom."

Katara stomped over to where her sewing equipment was to continue her work. But before Sokka left the tent Katara gave one last remark, "You always try to see the bad in everything. Not every person is pure evil Sokka. And he wasn't in charge of that raid." she then went back to her sewing trying to work out all her frustration in her work as a tear of the hurtful memories came back.

Just as Sokka was about to leave the tent, a young warrior came in. "Hey! Hurry up! They're about to start!"

Katara stopped her sewing to pay attention. Sokka tugged at hiss sleeve, "What's about to start?"

"The torture of that piece-of-shi…" he caught himself remembering he was speaking to the chiefs kids, "I mean the prisoners torture."

Sokka pounded his fist into his hand, "It's about time we teach that spoiled prince a lesson. Hey Katara! I'm going to…" he didn't get to finish as she push right past him and ran out of the tent.

The young warrior stared after Katara in confusion. "Funny, I thought she wouldn't like to go see these things."

Sokka shrugged, "Maybe she changed her mind."

The warrior gave Sokka a suspicious look, "Change her mind about what?"

"Oh nothing." he said and then went on his way to see the public torture begin.

**Zuko's Public Torture**

Zuko was pulled out of his cell and into the blinding sunlight. The tribe was all present to see him tortured and humiliated in front of the everyone. Some were continuing to throw ice and rotted fish at Zuko as they dragged him along by a rope around his neck. At times they jerked on the rope to have him fall on his face and began to ridicule him about acting more noble and showing good posture and dignity while marching towards his punishment. Curses and insults were shouted from every direction at Zuko. The tribe calling him low kinds of animals and pointing out the scar on his face say he deserves a worse for being such a failure.

That is what hit Zuko the hardest of once again being called a failure to complete, yet another task. Failure as a prince, failure as a fire bender, failure as a member of the family, and failure to stand up to his father.

But Zuko got up and showed no weakness in receiving his punishment.

Off to the side was Katara and Sokka. Sokka joined the crowd of sneers and insults towards the young prince. While Katara just stood there watching in horror as her first friend was humiliated and tripped to be openly mocked and laughed at. But she remembered that he said he needed to go through with this to save others and would be strong for their sake.

She just hoped that he was able to see her there so he will know that he was not alone and would have support of someone wishing and praying he would be granted the strength to pull through.

But then, a young warrior was able to break through the crowd and aggressively beat Zuko without mercy.

It took all her strength to hold in a cry of sorrow. She held her hands to her mouth and tried not to look away. She needed him to see her. To let him know he had a friend wanting him to be strong so she can be strong with him. "Please look this way." she pleaded.

Zuko was on the ground as the warrior kicked him and the crowd applauded, cheered, and laughed.

Zen tried to pick him up, but Shang kept him in place and watched as the thirteen year old boy was mercilessly beaten and laughed at. Shang just chuckled to see the prince in such ruthless pain.

Zen knew he was fire nation, but he was only thirteen and what he heard from the others, the only crime he committed was standing up for a bunch of soldiers who would be used as a decoy and be put to slaughter. Enough was enough. Zen pushed passed Shang and threw the warrior away from Zuko. "Stop this!" he yelled at the crowd, "He will be punished enough while he stays here! Stop acting like a bunch of savages and show some honor!"

The crowd fell silent at his outburst. Then Shang came up to assist Zuko up from the ground, but not before shooting Zen a warning look to watch his step.

Zen bent down to hold Zuko by his upper arm, "I'm sorry Prince Zuko." Zuko then looked up at Zen disoriented, "I know what truly happened at the fire nation. You are a brave and honorable young man. Even though you don't have friends from your home, you have those few who see you for what you're truly worth."

Zuko was surprised at the sudden words of encouragement from the supposed enemy. Then he saw passed Zen and saw Katara with eyes about to overflow with tears. He then gave her a reassuring smile. She then wiped her eyes, smiled back and gave him a nod. Zuko soon found the strength to hold himself up and walk on his own towards his appointed place.

The crowd still glared at the young prince, but Zuko paid them no heed. He knew what had to be done for the sake of others. So he walked proudly and strong up towards his waiting punishment. But he had to make them believe he was a real murderer.

So now here he was, in front of the chief of the water tribe, waiting for his so-called trail and judgment. Bruises covered most of his face, he bled from his forehead, multiple cuts on his face as well with a split lip, his right eye was swollen, and his arm seemed to be dislocated from his recent beating.

Zuko was now the shattered form of his former self. Horribly brutalized, but standing strong and proud.

Katara watched from the front of the crowd with tears glistening in her eyes. Sokka was with his father on the mound of ice ever glaring at the young prince. Zen and Shang stood on both sides of Zuko. Zuko stood there quiet waiting for it all to begin.

Hakoda then spoke staring down at Zuko. "Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. You have been found guilty of murdering an innocent water tribe family and attempted murder on the chief of the Water Tribe and his family. What do you have to say on your behalf?"

'_Show time._' Zuko thought to himself. He looked up at Hakoda with a smirk. "I'd gladly do it all over again for ridding the world of worthless creatures and the glory of the Fire Nation." Zuko coldly said.

The crowd gasped in disgust and burst into outrage. Sokka snapped right then and there and attacked Zuko pummeling his face furiously using whatever curses he knew flow from his mouth.

Katara could barely keep herself from looking away from the horrid sight of such pure anger and hatred on a young boy who was setting himself up for harsh brutal punishment.

Hakoda then pulled Sokka off of Zuko. He tended to Sokka's rage as he told the Zen and Shang to begin his punishment.

Zuko gave one last smiling glance at his first friend and then was strapped down to an icy surfaced board. '_It finally begins_' he thought to himself, '_Agni. Keep me strong._'

Katara stayed throughout the whole event, praying for La and Tui to give Zuko strength and courage.

The months began to pass. Tortured four days of each week. Whipped, dunked in the ice cold water, pelted with balls of ice, spat on, and beaten with wooden staves for the families that they have claimed that Zuko killed and the attempted assassination of the chief of the water tribe and his family. Even though it was all a lie. But what still made it worse was that it was in public, just as Ozai would have wanted it. Every time Zuko was tortured, he was treated and secretly comforted by his new friend Katara. She still kept Zuko's innocence a secret on behalf of his request so others would be kept safe. No one still grew suspicious of what was really intended for all of this, and that is how it should be. Even in all the torture, Zuko was glad he could have a little support.

But that only lasts for so long.

After one of his torturing sessions, Zuko awaited his friendly visit.

Right on time. Katara made her entrance with a sad, but relieved smile with her healing supplies.

"Well you look like you have seen better days." she joked pleasantly, "Today I got you an extra helping of healthy fish and rice."

Zuko was looking better than a person would normally look like after being beaten for close to six months. Katara grew more knowledgeable with healing techniques while tending to Zuko after every torture. She was glad to have learned so much about healing but ashamed that she had to learn it all after Zuko was nearly broken to death. But Zuko was grateful she never gave up on him.

Zuko smiled weakly. "Your too kind, really." he said with a light chuckle.

Katara started nursing his wounds when a thought came to her mind. "When do you think you'll be done with your punishment?" this sudden question caught Zuko off guard, "I mean you have been here for almost six months."

Zuko pondered this for a while because he didn't really think about it that much. "I don't know. They're going to have to think of a genius plan to continue this." Zuko gave a slight chuckle, "Fat chance of that."

"Don't worry my prince. We already came up with a plan a few months ago."

They both turned they're gaze at the sudden voice to see Shang standing right above Katara.

He suddenly grabbed Katara by her throat and began to squeeze her neck enough to form a bruise.

Zuko struggled in his bindings as he tried to pull free to help his friend. "LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" Zuko commanded.

"It's time to leave to the Northern Water Tribe my prince." Shang said as he smirked ruthlessly. The back of his hand came swift across Katara's face without warning. It sent her tumbling to the ground in a searing pain on her face.

Zuko struggled even harder, "STOP IT. DON'T HURT HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Zuko began to fume great amounts of steam from his mouth, "SHE'S JUST A CHILD! WHERE IS YOUR HONOR!"

But Shang only laughed, "These worthless creatures don't deserve to know what honor is, much less be shown honor." he then began to walk towards Katara as she crawled back up against a wall in fear. "Besides we need to make it look like you did it."

Zuko's vision began to blur in raging fury. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Shang smiled maliciously as he grabbed Katara's chin. "And why should I do that?" he mock as he began inspecting her, "You know, she has the features to make an excellent catch someday." Katara's eyes widened in fear only knowing that nothing good would come from what he was referring to. Zuko was temporarily frozen to what he was implying. "I was right about them not deserving honor, so I'll give them dishonor instead. Starting with this one."

Katara covered her face and curled up as he began to reach out his hand at her. "Zuko please help me!" pleaded with tears.

Zuko snapped.

Suddenly he felt a sudden surge of strength and power burst inside him. He grabbed onto the ropes and was somehow able to turn them all into ash. Without warning, Zuko tackled Shang down and held his wrists to the ground.

Shang was frozen in fear by the deadly bloodthirsty look Zuko used to glare at him with all the anger he had in every space in his heart and mind. His eyes started to glow in bright shades of the color of fire Zuko had somehow gained more strength than a badger mole, because his grip was deadly tight and he didn't even budge when Shang tried to rip himself free from him.

Fire began to flow out as he spoke, "You are under the judgment of Agni." Zuko said coldly and then screamed with the fury of hell itself, "DIE IN THE FLAMES OF DAMNATION!"

A with a thunderous scream, an inferno shot out of Zuko's mouth engulfing Shang's head. The flames were so fierce that Shang's screams were drowned out by the fury of the flames.

Katara watched in amazement and horror at the brutal sight.

Then the flames died down from Zuko's mouth. Zuko began to feel the affects of his act. Dizziness swept over him like a wave of water, consuming his entire body. His limbs gave out and he fell back onto the floor from the now headless Shang.

"Zuko!" Katara called as she scrambled towards him. She elevated his head to ease his weakened state. "Zuko are you alright?"

He just nodded.

She smiled at him relieved. "Why did you do that? You might have killed yourself."

Zuko shook his head, "I don't know, it seemed like a good idea at the time." he joked. Then they both shared a moment of laughter. "You've been so kind to me. For some reason, when he struck you, I felt like I had to protect you, like a sister, an only sister."

She smiled happily and kissed him on the forehead. "Now I wish you were my brother so you can always protect me."

Zuko looked at her confused. "But what about _your_ brother? Doesn't he do that?"

Katara rolled her eyes and huffed out, "Yeah, but he never lets me try to do anything because he thinks I am too helpless to do anything."

Zuko shook his head. "Don't take family for granted Katara."

"What?" she asked not understanding what he was saying.

Zuko continued, "He loves you so much that, in his way, he feels the only way to protect you is to try and keep you from doing anything that might cause you pain." she nodded at this new light on Sokka's overprotection of her. "He is your family. Don't treat it like you can just have another. He has lived and grown up with you, he probably knows things about yourself that you don't and will try to help you see it one day to improve yourself to become a better person. Don't take him for granted."

Katara nodded once again, "Alright, I'll try to be a bit more grateful for his overprotection. That is if it doesn't kill me first." they both gave a slight happy chuckle.

But then they heard footsteps approaching. The door flung open and out appeared Hakoda. His eyes grew wide at the sight of Shang's headless corpse and the pile of ash over a scorched hole in the ground, but his eye even wider at the sight of his daughter with bruises on her neck and on the side of her face.

He then pulled Katara away from the weaken prince and began to strangle him. "How could you , you little bastard!" Hakoda yelled, "How can you brutalize my daughter and kill a man in cold blood!

Zuko's vision was fading as Hakoda continued to strangle. He had no energy to try and pull free or fight for air. He was going to die.

Katara then ran and started pulling on her father's arm. "Daddy please stop it!" she cried while fighting for her father to stop. "No more! Please no more pain!"

Hakoda looked back at his daughter and saw the pain in her eyes. '_She must have been through enough today.' _Hakoda assumed. He let go of Zuko as he fell back gasping for air.

Hakoda stood up, "Fine Zen. I will allow you to transfer him to the northern water tribe. Leave as soon as you can. Come Katara."

Hakoda grabbed her by the hand and escorted her out.

Katara looked back on the weakened form of Zuko. She knew this was the last time she would ever see him. '_Thank you for everything Prince Zuko.'_ she spoke in her head hoping that somehow Zuko would hear.

Zen picked up Zuko and began to drag him out. "I'm sorry that had to happen Prince Zuko, but I had no choice. But I know you saved her from whatever that monster was about to do to her." Zuko look up at Zen, "You are a true hero and a great young man. I have no doubt that you would have been the greatest Fire Lord to bring this war to an end. Never forget that."

Zuko dropped his head and smiled knowing he wasn't such a screw up after all.

They both left the village and made their way back to the fire nation ship.

XXX

Agni appeared before La and Tui in their water sanctum where they both resided, watching over their lands. La glared at his rival in disgust as he approached. "Great Water Spirit La." he presented as he bowed in respect from one spirit to another, "I have but one more request."

La scrunched his face in annoyance. "I will not give into any of your demands Dragon." La shot back angrily.

Agni calmly looked up back at him. "I only request that I give the fate of the young boy over to the spirits of the water tribe as a token of a peace offering between us. We cannot act like mortals falling to petty emotions. This is also what I give as an apology to the deeds done by the children of my kingdom. Can we make a peace and let go of the past?"

La studied the expressions on his face to find any sincerity or trickery behind his offer. "And why should I trust the words of a dragon of my opposite element?" La questioned.

"Let us act as spirits" Agni reasoned, "I have decided to let go of the decision made by the console and will respect their choosing of who they picked as the savior of the world. I have already spoke to the other great spirits of this and have accepted my request to you."

La then looked to Tui. She nodded her head in approval. He then fixed his gaze back on Agni. "And what would you expect us to do with this boy?"

"Only that you give him the pain your children has suffered for the past century." Agni began, "But I need both of you to give your northern children permission to act on it. You, La, will see to it that his punishments are not fatal. Tui will see to it that the boy is tended to after his punishments of the day. That is all I request"

La pondered this for a while. "How long do you plan to keep this up for Agni?"

Agni then opened a fire portal for his departure back to his realm. "I have spoken to Iresh of the same offer I gave to you to him. The boy will be in your hands for six months and will be punished until you send him off to the two main earth kingdom cities."

La closed his eyes in thought. '_Maybe Agni has truly seen that this is the way things should be. We should start acting more like Great Spirits more than mortal beings. The past must be forgiven in order for us to focus on our future._' La then opened his eyes to respond. "Very well Great Fire Spirit Agni. I will grant you your request and also let go of this petty rivalry."

Then Agni bow in respect. "Then by your leave." with that he turned and entered his portal and was gone.

**

* * *

Lone Wolf**

**Ok that was a long chapter and took long time to complete. I had to brain storm like crazy for this chapter so if there is anything that is wrong or weird about it, tell me, I will correct it or explain it. And I did not intend any Zutara, just a friendly innocent relationship just to be clear. Tell me if you liked it long or not and if it was too much or too little.**

**p.s. My personal favorite part was Zuko's judgment on Shang heh heh heh. I love that kind of stuff.**


	7. Anger pt 3

**Lone Wolf**

**Part 3 is here. Zuko has left the south and is on his way to the north. Will he last on his own? What will he go through on the ship? Will he be punished for the death of Shang? What does Agni have planned next? What will happen, read and see.**

**Thank you newcomers for following my story. Remember, vote, review, constructively criticize my story, and give out ideas. I won't mind. Plus start giving me ideas for pairing when I make the choice. Like I said before, I don't do romance very well. But that doesn't mean I will screw it up. I have a wide imagination.**

**Warning more Zuko suffering. Sorry. So here it is.**

**I do not own the series and am not trying to copy write it in any way. I just want to entertain the imagination and share it with others.**

Book 1: Road To War

Chapter 4: Anger

Part 3

The plan was set, the pieces were in place, and there was no heavy suspicion from the other great spirits.

All Agni could do now was sit back and watch his plan unfold. Though he was still cautious of knowing any well placed plan can go wrong somewhere. That worried him the most knowing he would have to allow the other spirits to increase the pain of Zuko if he did anything out of place. But in order for Zuko to come out of this tragic event of his life he would have to go with it. Agni's real worry was if Zuko would last long enough to follow through with his new destiny or decide to end it all. Still Agni kept his confidence that Zuko would remain strong.

Agni began to watch as Zuko's ship as it departed from the southern tribes waters. It would be two weeks at most until their ship reaches the northern tribe if they restocked their supplies at the closest ports along the earth kingdoms coasts.

Knowing that Ozai would never allow Zuko the chance to have a glimpse of his homeland until his torture was over, they would only restock at earth kingdom ports until then. Their ship was also one of the fastest ships they had to spare to ship Zuko to his next punishment as soon as they can.

He was proud of Zuko's progress so far. Ozai was indeed a stupid fool to disown his son. Maybe after all this was over, Agni could give Zuko a special place amongst the spirits when he proves himself. He has suffered and will suffer much for the good of the world and he should be given a high honor from the great spirits. Agni will see to that.

'_The boy will make it._' he thought as he gazed down upon his chosen savior for the world, '_He will not give up._'

A dark fog began to form from behind the Agni in swirls of thick vapors. It's essence of death began to fill the fire sanctum of Agni with it's vile and dark aroma as dark flames soon appeared to mingle with the flames of the Agni's sanctum.

Agni then knew of the evil's presence as it invaded his realm. If there was anything he hated more, it was a loathsome spirit creature as clever as Agni himself.

The creature smirked menacingly as Agni turned to face his unwelcome guest. "Well, well, well." it said with a sly, spine chilling voice, "It's been a long time, has it not, my brethren."

Agni glared at the creature as the two faced each other in a high tensioned stare down. Agni felt his very existence shake in pure hatred at the sight of the creature. "What do you want?" he asked then spoke the name of the creature with every dark hateful emotion he felt for the beast in a deep, low, and rumbling growl "Koh."

XXX

Zuko had no regrets of what he did despite the consequences. He protected the honor and life of another and yet again he will be punished for it.

Is this what life is like when you take down evil for a good cause? To be punished by evil? His families legacy of sins seemed to expect the same thing of him. But after seeing the gratefulness of his first friend when he took down that monster, there was no punishment that he would that he could not endure that would prevent him from commit the same act again. Zuko then wondered if that is what he would have received from the fresh batch of fresh soldiers he tried to save from that suicide mission to gain a unimportant village. Then there was the water tribesman who was there watching him. He shown Zuko great respect and even mentioned that he would have made the greatest Fire Lord if he would have been given the chance.

Zuko then realized something. Even though he was not as powerful or as cleverly ruthless as his father, even though he was son of the fearsome and cruel Fire Lord, those who saw his deeds, saw a greater person in him. Zuko never needed to be Ozai. He never needed to be Azula. All he had to be a Fire Lord was what he already had. Compassion, justice, integrity, honor, courage, and unselfishness. Ozai was none of these and neither was his grandfather nor great grandfather. They all lack what always mattered most, being a leader, not a power hungry tyrant.

Zuko would not fall to the fate of the last generations of the war. He may not become the Fire Lord many would hope for, but he would make it up by setting a sea of sins to be atoned and judge those responsible by the fate Agni has decided for them.

But such judgments would have to wait.

Light foot steps followed by a couple of heavy ones approached Zuko's cell.

The door's locking mechanism began to click and turn as they unlock the door. Zuko turned his attention towards the door. He had found a new source of strength to face what ever horrors awaited, he would not give into fear, he would not give into sorrow, he has already been through those moments of weakness and has no desire of backtracking.

The door swung open releasing an unexpected bright light causing Zuko to close and avert his eyes elsewhere.

"Oops I'm sorry Zuzu" '_Typical Azula_'Zuko thought irritably. She entered in along with two of her main escorts. "Don't I at least get a hello, after all I am your dear sweet sister." she tested Zuko trying to irritate him more for her entertainment.

Zuko saw this coming and personally, he thought it was getting old. Too long had she get under his skin. Too long has she controlled his emotions. Too long he let himself be traumatized by her sadistic sense of humor. No more.

"Save it Azula, you are no longer my sister." the state coldly.

She only giggled cruelly at him, "Why Zuzu, I'm shocked." she said with a fake hurt expression. "We where born of the same mother and share the same father. How can you…"

She was surprisingly cut off by Zuko, "Ozai has disowned me incase you have forgotten, mother is gone, I'm no longer the prince, and if I could I'd rather be of any other blood than one that mingles with both of you revolting bloodline back to Sozin."

Zuko must have hit some nerve in Azula to cause her to snap her head swiftly in his direction glaring flaming daggers at him. Her expression drastically changed from calm and controlled to hateful and rage. She took wide forceful strides up to Zuko and backhanded him with all her force to the side of his face leaving a rapidly reddening mark. "How dare you speak of father and our bloodline you scum! You do not have any right to insult our father like that!"

Zuko calmly turned his gaze back to meet hers. "Your father, not mine. And I can say what I want, whenever I want without his approval. He no longer controls what I do."

Azula laughed mockingly, "You say that little Zuzu, but yet here you are, by _his_ command, to be tortured by every major kingdom, under _his_ plan. You are just a puppet played by his strings to gain him favor in this war."

Zuko just smirked. "Oh poor, poor Azula." he said shaking his head. "You always think what Ozai wishes you to think. I always thought you had a mind of your own, but it appears I was wrong."

That caught her attention. Normally she would have brushed it off her shoulder. But something in the way he talked that mocked her… and it stung. She needed to be the one who was in control of putting misery on others. "And I do Zuzu. I just agree with what father does, especially this."

She started tapping her arm while they were crossed. Zuko saw that he was beginning to get to her. This was his chance to turn the tables. It was his chance to put her in his shoes all those times before. But this time there won't be anyone to comfort her in her rage like he had with his mother. He wanted to see her broken. "Don't you see Azula, you're just a tool of Ozai. If you were just a regular fire bender, he wouldn't be so affectionate towards you. He loves your fire bending, not you. He would rather focus more on me of being a fire lord like him rather spend a spirit forsaken second with you."

A fuse was lit inside Azula and it was about to explode. She felt her anger rising and beginning to break through her walls of self-control. She Stomped right in front of Zuko's face with tightened fists balled back and a hell of fury glare at him. Azula growled in a low deadly voice with a lust for blood shed. "He does love me. Me! He wouldn't care if I was not a prodigy. He loves me for me." her fists began to shake as she went on, "He will soon make me Fire Lord long after you're dead!"

Zuko saw she was ready to explode. Now to finish her. "Do you need a hug from mother to calm you down, because you know Ozai would never give you one Zuly."

SNAP

The tables were now turned. Zuko managed to give her a nick name that meant to irritate her as much as it did him as well as hit her hard with a realization that no one was there to calm her in her rage if she wanted to or not. Zuko always had the love of their mother while she was scolded for her behavior. This was the worst feeling she ever felt. She never lost her sense of control when she was in charge of a situation, especially not with her brother. This put her at the edge. Her eyes dangerously narrowed in pure hate at him. "What did you just say?" she dared him to repeat. Her words were low and deadly. Zuko only smirked more in triumph. That only enraged her more. She grabbed him by his neck, penetrating her nails into his skin causing lines of blood to fall down his neck. "What did you say!" she now raised her voice demandingly.

Zuko struggled to force his response and was able to speak after she eased on her grip to let him speak. "Now Azula, don't kill me just yet. Think of how your daddy would react when he here's his _fire_ _prodigy_ child has ruined his plans for the war. Would he still favor you after that?" She began to tighten her grip again, but not after Zuko was able to speak once more. "I guess your not the cool headed princess we all thought you were now, huh Zuly."

Azula lost all her restraint as she began to choke Zuko to death while screaming. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'M IN CONTROL! ME! I CAN TAKE YOUR LIFE RIGHT NOW AND HAVE YOUR CORPSE FED TO THE FISHES IN A WATERY GRAVE! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME! NO ONE DOES!"

Zuko remained smirking even as his vision began to fade. Luckily her escorts pulled the raging princess away from Zuko to keep her from killing him and ruining the Fire Lord's plans. They were able to pull her off after a struggle in her fury, but as they did she managed to cut long minor slashes in Zuko's neck as she was pulled away. Zuko collapsed and was bleeding from the cuts on his neck on the floor. One of the escorts managed to bandage Zuko's neck as the other dragged the raging princess away screaming and cursing to kill Zuko when she had the chance as flames spouted out from her mouth with each scream and breath. Then the escort, who tended to Zuko, left after he was done and locked the door behind him mumbling about the fury of the royal family.

Zuko remained there for the rest of that day with a red bandage on his neck.

**Later That Night**

Azula paced around her room rampantly. The walls were covered in scorched marks, furniture was overturned, and pottery and bottles of perfume were laying in ruin on the ground and against the walls.

She grunted and screamed to herself at her weakness of losing control in front of her brother. "I'm going to kill him. No! I'll make him suffer. I'll think of something to break him. Something that will shatter him, make him crawl at my feet and beg for death."

She roughly rose her chair right side up again, then sat back down on it. She continued to shift her position to calm herself after her rampage as she stressed herself thinking of how to make her brother suffer more than he would ever imagine in his nightmares. But what did he have to lose that he hasn't already? He lost his throne, his title, his future, his uncle, their mother, and his people. She had nothing and that made her even more furious. She hated being helpless and it was all his fault. He will wish for a quick death be denied to only die slowly in agony. She will think of a plan, but for now, she will bide her time until the right moment.

'_When that day comes,' _she thought, '_I will make sure he sees me laugh right in front of him as he cries hi heart out'_ she chuckled darkly to herself at the thought of her brother broken and begging like a dog. The best thing was that no one will be there to support him. No mother to come and wipe his fears away.

But she has been through enough today and has exhausted from her early outbursts. She would refresh herself and get on with the task at hand.

As she groomed and cleaned herself, she hummed to herself delighting in the thoughts of Zuko's future torment from his so-called captors and then from herself. She smirked maliciously through the whole cleansing of her body thinking of how clever she will be to think of Zuko's final torment. She will gloat about it the rest of her days as the new Fire Lord of the nation, then so maybe even the world.

"Tis so sweet, the call of vengeance." she said to herself.

Just as she placed light clothing for relaxing and was about to relax in her soft luxurious chair decorated in golden frames and red silky cushions. A there was a knock on the door.

Azula tensed up in irritation and shouted for who ever it was to come in so she can know who would dare disturb her time of relaxation.

The doors open and revealed a low ranking soldier. She glared at him only to feel the joy of people cower in her presence. It worked all to well with this fresh piece of meat. "M… my princess." he bowed with fear obviously present in everything about him. She was going to get as much pleasure out of this as she could.

She crossed her leg over the other and sat back with her elbows resting on the arms of the chair and her fingers laced together. "You do know I was about to sleep and relax myself after my earlier behavior?" the soldier swallowed hard and was frozen in place. Then she snapped up out of her chair and glared even harder at him which made him stumble back almost tripping over himself. "Now I feel twice as worse so you better have urgent important news to bring me!"

He began to shake and make his armor clank over his body. "I… I'm… I'm sorry my p-p-princess. B-but we are running low on supplies and we are heading to a small island. W-we are planning to make port and gather supplies off the land. Um that is with your permission of course."

Azula began to think this over. Then she realized that the island was probably deserted and no one would be in hearing range for what she could do. She looked back at the soldier and smiled. "Very well. Tell the captain to make port at the island to gather supplies. Besides, I can do with a little exercise."

The soldier quickly bowed "thank you Princess Azula." and with that he was gone in a flash.

Azula sat back in her seat excited and anxious of her so-called exercise she began to plan out in her mind. "This will be sweet and enjoyable." she said to herself.

**Iroh's Room**

Iroh was in his room crossed legged in the center of the room with a single candle right in front of him. The room was dusty and almost completely empty with all furniture and unnecessary items were removed from his room. The only remaining items in the room was three sets of clothes, a small dresser, a mat to rest on, and a candle. He had been in that position for the whole trip and only moved to refresh cleanse himself when the humidity of the room began to make him stick to his clothing and cast a horrible odor on his body. The guards only came in to give him food and take his tray when he was done.

Iroh was in self loathing of what he had done to his nephew on that dreadful day those many months ago. He had given Zuko hope and faith to keep on going in life. He went so far as to give him a shining hope that his uncle would find a way to help him escape.

But instead he shatters it in front of his face and even worse, he tells Zuko that he had just disowned him as family and declared him a disgrace.

Ozai was a clever man. He had back up plans if something was getting out of line and he had such an evil way of persuasion to make even him do his younger brother's bidding.

Iroh had even come close to ending his life for what he had done to Zuko. But he dropped his knife when he came to the conclusion that they would only use that to deepen Zuko's pain by placing his death on Zuko. Iroh could not hold back the nightmares of what his nephew was suffering on his days of torture and humiliation. Many times Iroh wanted to tell his nephew what his true meaning of telling him why he said what he said, but the thought of Zuko's look of disgust and hatred for him when he would lay eyes on him and what Zuko would say to him were unbearable. But that was nothing compared to what would happen if someone found out that he told Zuko the truth. The thought sent his stomach in knots.

So Iroh just remained in his room and sometimes drunk a small mount of alcohol he would get sometimes when the guards came in to bring his food. He would drink heavily when the nightmares were becoming unbearable.

This was worse than the nightmares he had of his son Lu Ten. Instead of seeing his son fall on the field of battle when Iroh was too far away to reach him, he saw himself kill Zuko with his own hands and see the blood pour out from his mouth as Zuko always choked out the same thing as he lay on the ground dying slowly while Iroh's body remained still and unable to move to save Zuko from his death. "You killed me uncle." he would say in a gurgling whisper of a voice. That always left Iroh suddenly wide awake screaming in cold sweat looking franticly on the ground for Zuko's dying body only to realize that that's what he might as well did to Zuko.

How will he live with himself from now on? How long will he leave Zuko to his fate in risk of having him suffer a far more worse fate than that which was already given to him? Why is this happening to Zuko? Where happened to the golden age of the Fire Nation when it held honor? What happened to the once happy family they once had? Where is the Avatar who was supposed to bring peace and balance to the world gone broken?

Iroh looked up at the blank wall of his room into the empty void, "How did it come to this Agni?"

Iroh cursed his brother for his cruelty, he cursed the spirits for allowing for this to happen, he cursed the Avatar for failing to be present when these dark times could have been prevented a century ago. But most of all, he cursed himself for being so helpless and weak for not having the strength to save his nephew from a short remaining life time of pain and suffering.

He always thought that destiny was funny on how it chose to govern the course of a persons life, but now he realized it was only cruel and unforgiving. He could not see the good of all that has transpired over the last century or what good that came from it. All he could see that it held nothing but misery.

There was never a day that went by where he would pray the great spirit Agni to deliver Zuko from his torment and give him some hope that Zuko can bring himself someday to forgive him of being so stupid and weak to put Zuko through his misery. Even though he knew he did not deserve to be forgiven, he did not want to die with Zuko thinking that his uncle never loved him. He did not want him to be thought of the like Ozai.

Iroh wished, prayed, and begged for any sign or vision to find a way to get his nephew back and to free him from his torment. Even if he had to die in the process.

**Next Morning**

Zuko began to shift and stir from where he was last placed.

His blood felt like it was rushing like a stampede of angry komodo-rhino. His thought's memory didn't help at all when it was trying to recall all that had happened before he passed out on the floor and started to feel a stinging pain on his neck.

'_My Neck!_' he suddenly remembered. Slowly it began to all come back to him. '_Azula's anger, her shouting, she tried to kill me… I made her lose control!_' Zuko began to realize. '_I finally made her lose her sense of control, found her weakness… I won._'

A smirk started to form on his face at the fact. But he did not let it get to his head, to many has suffered at the outcome of self gratification. Zuko knew better than to fall into having too much pride. For now, he would look back on how he caused Azula to lose her temper and examine exactly how he was able to do so. Now that he knew of her weak points, he would have to prepare himself if she would try to mock him again so he can counter her back with more facts about herself when she would try to taunt him again,

(Clank Click)

The cell door opened and Zuko was now accompanied by six soldiers. Zuko had a feeling this was a sign of Azula wanting to make up for her tantrum earlier.

Just then, Azula came in with an evil smirk and strut in her movements.

'_Speak of the devil._' Zuko thought.

"Time to get up Zuzu. We're going to let you get a good stretch on dry land." she move in so they were face to face. Then she said in a mischievous voice, "Doesn't that sound wonderful."

Zuko just stared equally at Azula and smiled. "I bet right now you wish all in the world for me to lose my temper so you know that you have control over me right now." Azula's smirk began to form into a frown. "I finally see your only method of control Azula. I tell you now, no matter what you do to me, I will never fear you ever again." Her small frowning face just turned into a mixture of shock and anger. "You lost Azula."

Without warning, Azula struck out at Zuko using her nails across his scarred face adding on to his scar. Blood flew from her nails onto the floor and wall. Zuko grunted at the pain searing across his face. Soon he felt it freely dripping off his cheek onto the floor unable to reach the cuts when his hands were chained to each other behind his back.

"Anything more to say Zuzu?" She said daring him to talk back. "Oh. I guess you can't now that mother is not here to kiss your little owwei and lie that the pain will go away." she laughed long and mockingly.

Zuko glared back. His mind turned black and his temper had exploded like a giant closed top volcano. He had enough, at his state, he did not care what came out his mouth next. "No wonder mother wanted nothing to do with you." Azula stopped dead I her mocking when those words left Zuko's mouth. "You were nothing but just a fucking demon seed that your bastard of a father put inside her. Her only misfortune was that she was never blessed to have a miscarriage and rid you after she cleansed you from her womb. _You_ were a mistake to have ever been born from any mothers womb and deserve _nothing _more than to be corrected of _ever_ existing in any existence. **You! Worthless! Whore-Bitch!**"

The room fell into a time stopped dead silence. The soldiers were all paralyzed in fear and held each of their breaths. The temperature felt like it was dropping radically. All eyes were raised in shock at what was just said, all except for the one that freely let those words loose.

But it five of the guards to quickly regain their composure and move to restrain Azula before she did something they would all regret.

Sadly they did not reach her fast enough.

Azula lunged at Zuko at an inhuman speed, but was only able reach the already abused side of his face and dug her nails in his eye socket. Then with set in nails and a forceful yank from the soldiers, Zuko's left eye was wholly gouged out.

Zuko screamed in ungodly, miserable, and agonizing pain while spazing out onto the floor unable to reach his hands up to his face and cover from the now blood spewing empty eye socket. Zuko's left side of the face was totally useless to him now. A damaged ear, a numbed area of the face of dead tissue, and now a missing eye.

The one extra soldier quickly gathered Zuko and hauled him off to tend to his eye and resume the plan. He thought it was best not to think for himself to call the whole thing off without Azula's permission and probably end up in the same position as the condemned prince.

The rest of the soldier's held down a blood lusting Azula by her arms, feet, and head keeping her from lashing out. Then began to try to calm her down by telling her that Zuko must be kept alive until his execution by order of Fire Lord Ozai.

After several minutes of trying to break free Azula calmed herself only at a state of held in rage. Once they were convinced that she was calm at a level of her own accord. She was released and she pushed violently off the ground and dusted herself off after cleaning the blood off her nails and releasing Zuko's eye as it fell to the ground.

She took one last look at it and ordered, "You soldier!" she shouted.

The selected soldier jumped, but quickly scrambled over her and popped to attention, "Y-y-yes, P-p-p-princess?" he stuttered.

"Make that eye into a trophy!" she barked.

The soldier's face turned ill and pale. "Your… your highness?" he could not believe what she had just ordered him to do. Sure he would do horrible thing to an enemy, but never something as barbaric as this.

Azula shot him an irritated and blood curling glare. "Don't make me repeat myself." she said through gritted teeth and a dead low voice.

The soldier froze for a moment and quickly move to complete his task forgetting all feelings of disgust.

She then glared at all the rest of the soldiers, "Don't ever question my orders! This is your only warning!" her voice had never been more icy nor stern ever before.

Later on they started to embark on their way to shore to gather more supplies with no one knowing of Azula's true intentions. But little did they know they were being watched from a distance on shore by watchful eyes.

**On the Beach Later**

The soldiers have already left in a group to retrieve supplies on the island. Zuko and Azula were left alone near the boat. Of course, to Azula this was a distraction for the soldiers to keep them far enough away to not know what was about to happen.

Zuko was tied to a post that held him at a heightened position that forced him to bend at the knees halfway. The ropes that bound him were fixed on the post behind him to keep him from standing up or sitting down.

But sitting or standing was the least of his problems right now.

Azula started to look around the camp while walking near Zuko. "Guards!" she called, "Come here right now!" No answer. "she turned to face Zuko and grinned sadistically. "You hear that Zuzu? No one is around. It's just you and me, brother and sister, Zuzu and Zuly." she said her nick name in disgust. She then pulled out a whipping rod and opened up his shirt exposing his chest.

Zuko just remained there still and silent, not even making eye contact or any sign of acknowledgement. But that didn't change the fact that she was going to enjoy this.

She then used the tip of the rod to pick his chin up to make him face her. While his face was stone cold of any emotions or acknowledgement, hers was full of malice and cruelty. _'Just like her father.'_ Zuko thought to himself. "Lets spend some quality time together."

Then the whipping began. Azula shown no restraint in the strikes against his chest and began cutting open skin. Zuko began to find it hard to breath with each stroke against his chest. All he gave out were muffled grunts through his nose.

"You should have known Zuzu I always win." she mocked as she mercilessly beat Zuko against his chest.

Zuko knew she was going to far with this. Part of him wanted her to kill him to put him out of his misery and have her face Ozai with her failure to do his bidding. The other part of him hoped for a miracle to stop her in her pleasure of him suffering.

The spirits must have heard his plea, because no sooner than that, out of the bushes came flashes of green. Before Azula knew it, she was out like a light and face planted in the ground. Zuko's vision was fading and blurred. He could not make out the faces or hear the voices clearly whether they were male or female. They stood in front of him, which he guessed that they were trying to find out who he was.

The shock of his pain effected his hearing and made them sound deep voiced and muffled. "He looks pretty bad. I wonder what this boy had done to deserve this kind of treatment?" Zuko felt a gloved hand lift his front hair covering his face to see his face, but only heard gasps of shock. "How old is this boy?" the voice said,

"What has he ever to deserve this?" another voice said.

A third voice spoke after in a more commanding tone. "It doesn't matter. If the fire nation is somehow willing to do this to their own, then he must be on our side to be treated like this. Cut him down and bring him with us."

That was the last Zuko experienced before completely passing out.

The rescue group quickly carried Zuko away and effectively concealed their tracks.

A while later, they soldiers came back to secure whatever useful supplies they had found into baskets. But when they arrived, they were shock and dashed over to where the unconscious princess laid upon the ground. The quickly set up a shelter for her to help her recover from her current state.

XXX

The two great spirits continued to stare at each other until Koh decided to speak. "You know Agni, they always say that your opposite element and personality is water. But if you think about it I am your true opposite. You bring to light and I bring the dark. You bring the warmth of day and I bring the cold of night. You bring life and I bring death."

"Do you have a real reason of being here insect?" Agni roared.

Koh paused for a moment then spoke with a smirk. "I just would like to know what goes on in the all mighty hot air head of yours. You don't really think I just lay in the darkness without any interest of what goes on around here." Koh slowly crawled from one side of the room to the other causing clicking sounds as his legs moved.

"You should already know of what there is if you take interest in things that you no longer have a say in." Agni shot back.

Koh only chuckled, "But I just like to hear it from someone else point of view. It would be interesting to here what plans you have for this boy that you favor."

Agni snorted out a puff of smoke, "What I do, I do for the liberation of my kingdom and children from an abomination."

"And it has nothing to do with the plans of the avatar?" Koh prodded

"Everyone, no matter how unimportant they are, has an affect to the Avatar in his journey whether they choose or not. One action can set a course to an outcome towards anyone's destiny." Agni reasoned.

Koh nodded in agreement, "Very true. The same can be said if someone were to spread a rumor that a certain dragon planned something more than just a small peace offering. That he is planning to go against the destiny of the Avatar"

Agni smirked at Koh and shook his head, "And they would take the word of one who took the happiness of an Avatar and drove him on a course of vengeance." Koh's sinister smile faded to a frown. "Don't try to play the wits of a dragon, worm. Because of your little action against the past Avatar, you were sentenced to hide under a tree in the mud and filth that you are. If you plan to proceed with your game of face hunting against avatars and disruptions of destinies, you will find yourself under my foot by decree of punishment by the greater spirits."

Koh started to walk off to an opening portal back to his lair when he stopped to speak once more. "I don't always hunt avatars. Watch your boy carefully Agni. I might find him interesting." with that he disappeared into his portal as the dark flames around the fire sanctum returned to their original red color.

Agni turned his attention back towards the events below. He looked at the scars Zuko had to show and knew the pain he would always remember and the rage that will soon come with it. "Be careful what you wish for Koh. You will ask more than what you have hoped for."

**Lone Wolf**

**Please tell me what I need to correct or make clear. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I really hope this chapter is good enough**


	8. Anger pt 4

**Lone Wolf**

**If any of you are wondering what will happened because Zuko was rescued, just read and see, I got this idea from one of the reviewers. I am just trying to do early encounters with whoever I can so Zuko can have an influence on them. Warning this chapter is more than 13000 words. This chapter was made due the inspiration of one of the reviewers.**

**In this one Zuko sort of gets a break from his pain for a while and then kicks some ass!**

**I do not own the series and am not trying to copy write it in any way. I just want to entertain the imagination and share it with others.**

* * *

Book 1: Road To War

Chapter 4: Anger

Part 4

Agni watched as Zuko was taken by… people in green! This is not what Agni expected. They were earth kingdom.

For years he had thought the island was deserted after no activity or involvement in the war. Yet he quickly knew who these people were.

Kyoshi warriors.

He only hoped this would not end up altering his plans for Zuko. But his real worry was with Iresh. Hopefully he was busy with setting up the rest of the Earth Kingdom with Zuko's arrival. Agni knew that Iresh was beyond anxious to have his people finally seek retribution on Zuko. That, alone, raised Agni's temper to see such a sickening joy for the cost of one boy. Damn it, they were supposed to be Great Spirits. How did they let a petty war infect their judgment. What did it matter now.

He had no idea how to handle this turn of events, but all he could do now was wait and hope for the best. If he involved himself in this, the other spirits would grow suspicious of him and if he didn't, the deal he had made to the other spirits would fall and everything will crumble and Zuko would have suffered in vain.

Agni looked upon Zuko as he was being taken away from his sister. "I hope you will make the right choice." but for now all he could do was wait and see.

XXX

With a groan, she brows furrowed in irritation of the candle light, that was to bright for her eyes when she was waking and the pain in the back of her head.

'_That was right!' _she thought, '_Some cowards have snuck behind me and knocked me unconscious while… ZUKO!'_

Azula shot right up in realization. She hastily equipped her armor and almost brought her tent down when she push her way out. The soldiers who had been setting up the camp spot quickly noticed their princesses presence and popped to attention and bowed. "Princess Azula! You have awaken. We are relieved to see…ugh!"

Azula grabbed him by the throat while he was still bowing to her. She gave a threatening glare straight into his eyes, which gave him a shuddering chill down his spine. "What are you all doing here!" she screamed. The soldier was about to answer her when she cut him off. "My pitiful brother has escaped and all you are doing here is having a happy time camping!" the soldier was at a lost for words on how to explain why they haven't sent a search party after Zuko. She squeezed harder and heated up her hand that started to severely burn the soldier's throat making him grunt in pain. "GO! HUNT! DOWN! THAT! DOG!" she screamed every word while intensifying her hold.

Then she tossed him to the ground and shot a look to the rest of them which caused them to drop what they were doing and retrieve their weapons to chase after Zuko.

Azula remained at the camp to release her anger and frustration on anything she came in contact with.

**Meanwhile**

He heard muffled voice slowly, but surely becoming more clear. It seemed that they were either discussing or arguing about something or another. His chest still stung but not as much as it did or was supposed to after what Azula had done. His chest felt compressed with a cloth tightly wrapped around him.

Where was he? Who took him here? What did they want with him? Worse yet what were they going to do to him?

The voices were still distorted and muffled, but they were clear enough to understand.

"I say we should take him back! He will either give away our hidden village or turn us over to the fire nation!" the voice said. Clearly not a friendly person at all.

Another voice spoke out. "He is only a boy! Look at him!" there was a brief silence, "Do you honestly think he would want to go back to them after what they had done to him? And need I remind you of what the rest of his body looks like once more!"

Then another spoke after the second. "We have thoroughly covered our trail so no one would follow us. Besides we can not just let him go, much less let him stand until he makes a full recovery."

There was a scoffing noise from the first voice. "If he was sentenced to this fate then we should let it be. Return him at once for the sake of our safety!" this was not going good at all. "I am doing this for the greater good of our people."

"For the people or for you?" the second voice challenged. "Would Avatar Kyoshi leave this boy to a cruel fate Elder? Or would she protect him from further harm?"

'_Kyoshi! I'm on Kyoshi Island? I thought it had been deserted. That must mean they are Kyoshi warriors._' Zuko thought in a mixture of excitement and concern.

There was a gathered mumbling whispers around the room. '_What are they going to do to me?_' Zuko worried.

The elder breathed in heavily and slowly released it easing his growing frustration. "Fine. Be it on your head that I have warned you. This boy will be the death of us all. He may be young, but he is still Fire Nation." Zuko then heard him stomp his way out of the room.

"Suki." the second voice called. Small foot steps came running up to the calling voice. "I think it is time for you to have your first mission even though you have not fully turned thirteen yet."

A small gasp was heard then a overjoyed reply. "Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank…um I mean, as you wish master."

The master just gave a light chuckle at her students enthusiasm. "It's quite alright. Just keep an eye on him until he wakes and make sure he gets new bandages every now and then. Can you do this for me?" the master asked.

"Yes Master Jen, I can." Suki said.

"Good." said Jen, "I have things to go do now. I expect high results of you Suki. You are my most talented and favorite student."

"But aren't I your only student?" Suki asked confused.

"That's exactly why you are my favorite student." Jen joked. They both gave a warm laugh and bid a farewell to one another. Suki started to inspect Zuko's body and check his bandages if he needed new ones. It wasn't until she grew curious of his covered facial injuries that she tried to lift the cloth over the side of his face.

Zuko instantly realized that someone's hand was close to his scarred face. Instincts kicked in and his hand tightly gripped her wrist causing her to jump and freeze at the sudden contact of a woken fire bender.

Zuko slowly opened his eye to glare at her. He could barely make out her features but just enough to tell she had a look of fear on her face. Not wanting to start anything dramatic, Zuko slowly loosened his grip on her and gave her a warning. "Leave it alone."

Suki regained her composure and got herself in a defensive stance. "Don't try to do anything! I'm a fully trained warrior and I can take you down in a heart beat!" She threatened.

Zuko only put a hand to his head to ease the migraine in his head. "Please, I highly doubt that I can do anything much less stand for five seconds and can you please lower your voice." Zuko said unconvinced of her talents, but he wasn't yet going to try to put them to the test in his current state. "Besides I also don't think you would go so far to try to fight a injured person you were suppose to watch over."

'_Oh crap!' _she thought _'he heard us the whole time' _Suki knew that she was suppose to watch over him to help him recover. She also mentally slapped herself for sounding so foolish for attempting to fight an injured boy who could barely get out of bed. But she was yet to show her embarrassment for a stupid threat. "Well you could be faking your injuries just to get our guard down and take advantage for our hospitality." she said before she thought about what she was talking about.

Zuko shot her an annoyed stare. '_Holy crap. Is this girl for real?' _Zuko wanted to voice out. "Yeah. At my age, I would purposely beat, brutalize, and scar myself rendering me almost completely useless all alone behind enemy lines. That's a really brilliant plan for me to come up with." he shot back sarcastically.

She her arms and huffed out turning her embarrassed face away. _'Damn. Why can't I even come up with a convincing lie.' _but still she was determined. "You could never be to careful." Zuko covered his face with his hand frustrated at the girl's foolish pride to regain her confidence. "Besides you can still fire bend, that is if you are a fire bender." she said with her head still turned away.

Zuko felt a sharper pain than the pain, that wrecked his whole body, in his heart at hearing her words. But how could he blame her without fully knowing the whole truth to his past misfortune. But he did not want to place his burdens onto another having them show him pity. Zuko just brought his bandaged hands under his arms and hid them from her sight. "You wouldn't need to worry about me fire bending anything. I'm not a fire bender." '_At least not any more.'_ he thought.

Suki turned at his statement and paused to see a depressed expression on the uncovered part of his face. Sure he was fire nation, but what he's been through with his injuries caused by his own and the age he was exposed to such brutality, she couldn't help but feel that she should apologize for adding to his list of pain. "Sorry." she said not making eye contact.

Zuko just shrugged and made a small moan of to accept her apology.

Suki then made the decision to level the mood "Listen, let's just start all over. I'm Suki and a beginning Kyoshi warrior." she extended her hand out.

Zuko looked to his own hands to bring up the fact that he was not really in the condition to shake hands. "My name is…" Zuko hesitated for a while at mentioning his name. It was better not to give his name out all of the sudden he realized and went for the simplest name that came to mind. "…Lee." he finished.

Suki was sort of disappointed about the lack of a friendly hand shake, but was glad to at least get him to give her a name. "Nice to meet you Lee. You are at the healing hut and this is the village of Kyoshi Island." she gave as much enthusiasm and pride in the name.

This surprised Zuko for someone to give as much about a small island that barely anyone has heard about or even bothered to notice. But he rather made the choice to encourage the conversation even though he had no intention on adding much to it in the first place. "Named after the Earth Kingdom Avatar for splitting the land and freeing it's people from the rule of the Warlord Chin on his conquest to rule the whole Earth Kingdom."

Suki was shock with wide eyes on Zuko's brief history of her island. "Wow! How did you know all that?"

Zuko started studying the events and deeds of the avatars in his studies when he grew an interest in his grandfather and great grandfather's onward search of the next avatar and that by learning their history he might be fortunate enough when find and take down the next avatar so he could have gained his father's favor. But those days of searching for acceptance were dead. "I had a interest in the history of past avatars at the time."

"Well I'm glad that at least some people are at least learning about our island." she said with an unspeakable joy on her face. She walk to the window and spread her arms out to the world outside. "Before you know it everyone will know about our island's history. Then Avatar Kyoshi will be honored by having her great legacy spread and live on"

Zuko was a little disturbed by the way she showed too much enthusiasm about her island and Kyoshi. Zuko turned his head to look in her direction. "Why are you so obsessed with all of this?"

Suki then half turned from the window and gave a mellow expression staring at the floor. "Some say that she was an ancestor of mine and that I resemble her in some ways. I just want to make her proud by having a lot of people know and remember her name and history." she continued to stare in the void facing the floor.

Zuko thought it was funny hearing someone wishing for the whole world to know of the ancestor's history, while he wished for nothing more than for his families history to be burned of the face of the earth into oblivion. But he couldn't help but have a great respect for the young warrior on her noble quest for her family history not for herself, but for those who have passed before. "That's a very honorable thing to dream of accomplishing. With that kind of hope and determination, I have no doubt that you will reach what you look for."

A small smile grew on her face. "I always wondered if I could be the first Kyoshi Warrior to ever leave this island. After all, I don't have much to look forward here anyway other being a protector of this island. We're hardly noticed by the world, our island is probably just a speck on the map, I lost my parents to an illness that hit our island." Zuko was taken aback by her family background. He sort of felt bad for wishing he had a similar story than the one he was now living. "I just want to do more than protect an island that hardly anyone knows exists. There is a war going on and other people are suffering more than us. I just want to make a difference." she rubbed her face trying to ease the stress of her inner turmoil.

Zuko started to wonder just how severe this war was. Of course he knew it took a lot from others in the Fire Nation, hell, he even lost his cousin to this damn war. But now he began to think outside the boarders of the Fire Nation. It turned his stomach to think of every possible family effected by this war. Everyone losing more than just a cousin. A brother, a sister, a mother, a father, a husband, a wife, and the list would just go on and on in a line of death and suffering. Zuko despised his father more than he thought he ever had before. If he ever escaped his fate, he would do whatever it takes to end his fathers onslaught. Even if it meant fighting his own countrymen.

"But the code of a Kyoshi Warrior will not allow me to leave the island." she gave a deep sigh then continued, "Kyoshi Warrior's swore to protect the island and it's inhabitants for any threat. We cannot be selfish to chase our own dreams no matter how noble it sounds. I'm just conflicted to do want I want for Avatar Kyoshi and to become a Kyoshi Warrior to protect the island she provided for us." she placed a hand over her forehead from the stress of thinking so much about what she wanted to do and what she needed to do. "Sometimes I don't know what I really want or need anymore. Sometimes I wish I was an earth bender."

Zuko knew all too well what it felt like. He too felt, at one time, that wanted nothing but to please his father and rule finishing the war. He too felt, that after his father's cruelty, he needed to escape the fire nation and start another life with his uncle. But they both were taken away just as fast as his uncle had betrayed him. All this because he hoped that time would provide him with what he needed to get both instead of taking the initiative. "Life uncertain and cruel. It gives as well as takes away" another thing he knew too well. "If you wait for time to tell instead of taking the initiative, the choices you wanted for so long will pass without a hope of ever returning."

Suki turned her gaze at Zuko. '_How does he know so much at a young age?_' she thought that was why he was beaten and taken captive by his own people. But she didn't want to dwell to much on that thought for risking bringing up a painful memory. "Are you saying I should leave Kyoshi Island?" she asked a little nervous of the answer she would receive.

"No." Zuko replied shaking his head. "All I'm saying is that you should choose a primary and secondary dream and start on it. If one doesn't work out then you can immediately start on the next thing. Besides if you were to ask me, I think it would be better to learn to defend and take care of yourself before heading out without a means to provide for yourself."

Suki's face seemed to brighten up more in realization of her new options. "You're right. I should take the initiative on the more probable dream and if it doesn't work out, I can follow my next dream to honor Avatar Kyoshi. Thanks Lee."

Just then Zuko's stomach rumbled loudly with a little sting. Zuko flinched at the sudden hunger pain. But that only caused more pain throughout his injured body at his flinch. He grunted and tensed his body hoping in vain to push through the pain.

At this, Suki quickly ran to a bowl of hot water holding several hot cloths. she brought them over onto a stand next to the cot Zuko laid upon. Suki quickly, but lightly removed Zuko's top clothing and bandages to place the hot cloths on Zuko's pained areas. Suki's eyes widened at discovering the extent of his pain. Large gashes crossed over Zuko's torso. Some were still quite red, but others were still in the process of completely sealing up and were still oozing out drops of blood. Despite the sudden shock and horror of his brutal beatings Suki shook herself out of her shock and began placing the heated cloths upon his chest then gently pressed him back into the cot. At first Zuko flinched even harder at the sudden heat, but then soon calmed him down when his injured areas began to ease from the pain.

After his breathing began to ease down, Zuko took a calm breath "Thank you Suki." Zuko said gratefully in a raspy weakened voice.

Suki just smiled lightly. "It's my job to take care of you. Besides, if I want to go out on my own someday, I think it's best if I practice on my first aid skills first." she said as she began to remove the now warm cloths of from Zuko and walked over to grab a dry cloth from a cabinet.

Zuko gave a small chuckle. "Then am I to believe that I am just a practice dummy?" he said jokingly.

Suki returned to place the dry cloth on Zuko a little pressure than usual. "Something like that. But a wise dummy."

They both started to laugh at the jokes. Zuko then broke the mood with a sudden thought shook his mind. When ever something seemed to look up for the best, it was quickly blown up right in his face. This caused him to force himself up from his cot. "I have to leave, now!" he shouted.

Suki was hit by a mixture of emotions. Fear, confusion, and shock. "Lee! Calm down. Lay back down you aren't fully recovered yet." she said while trying to push Zuko back down by his shoulders avoiding his scars.

Zuko still pressed forward determined to leave despite the agonizing pain across his chest. "Let me go! I have to leave! You are all in danger if I stay here any longer!"

Suki used her basic training to trip him and push him back onto his cot. "You're not going anywhere! Mot until you recover from your injuries!" she said firmly. "And what do you mean we are all in danger. We have warriors all around ready to protect us. You're safe here." still Zuko struggled to leave. Suki began to get irritated by Zuko's stubbornness. "If you don't stop right now, I'm going to make your injuries even more worse."

Zuko knew that he had little choice. So he just grunted to himself and laid back down on the cot.

Suki took a breath from the short struggle and settled back against a table. "What's wrong? We are well protected. What are you so afraid of?" she asked.

Zuko was tempted to tell her his true identity, but thought against it for having the whole village turn on him and kill him before his due time. "I'm a very wanted person in the Fire Nation. They won't rest until they find me and will burn down any town just to do it." he shook his head. "It's probably best if you turn me back in."

Suki furrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Ok. Let's get something straight. One, we are not cowards. Two, we will not just send someone in need off to their doom. Three, we will not give in to our enemies. Finally, I _will_ not betray my friend!" Zuko was surprised to think he had gained yet another friend. "Don't worry Lee, no one is going to turn you in. You're safe here."

Zuko still felt uneasy about the whole thing, but was glad to have such a reassuring friend. "Thank you Suki." said in a drowsy voice. He has had a long day and wanted to get some restful sleep.

Suki smiled. "You're welcome Lee. Get some sleep I'll be right here." she walked over to a chair to sit in for the rest of the afternoon. She stared back at his sleeping face still wondering what the cause of his facial injury was and how they got their. But such questions soon drowned out by the call of sleep that soon started to overwhelm her. Before sleep took her she mumbled a promise. "I'll protect you, Lee. No matter what."

Soon they were both consumed by sleep. Little did they know, a pair of eyes and ears noticed the conversation outside the door as it creaked slowly close. The eavesdropper snuck out, ducking behind bushes, away from the hut with intentions unknown back to his home.

**Azula's Camp**

The soldier's returned the next day after camping out in the wilderness of their search of the condemned prince. They were only greeted by the destruction of their main camp by an enraged princess now sleeping. They all thought it would be better to let her sleep and tell of their on going search than tell a rudely awaken princess of their on going search. Mo such luck.

Azula stepped out of her tent upon hearing their arrival and seeing no sign of her missing brother. She glared at the captain of the crew with a furious look to send him stiff of what to expect. "Where is my brother!" she screamed. He was at a loss of how to explain of their ongoing search and try to have her understand it would take time. But Azula wanted everything there and now without having to wait in someplace she hated. "I send you to lead a search team to hunt down my brother for one night and what happens? You decide to play campout while little Zuzu gets further away from your grasp!"

"Your highness. May I say…" the captain began but was strictly cut off by more of the princess' ranting.

"NO! you may not say! What kind of incompetent fool of a captain are you if you can't manage to find a worthless, beaten little boy who could barely stand or breathe after the brutal beating I gave him before he was taken away!" she blurted out.

The captain and the crew were shocked at hearing this. "Princess Azula. Your father would be very disappointed if he were to hear of this. Last time you could have killed him if we weren't there. If he wasn't taken away before we got here, you might have gotten carried away and killed him." the captain scolded.

Azula was not in the mood to be scolded about what she might have done and started to get into her immature ranting once again. "Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I am the daughter of the great Fire Lord Ozai, the fire bending prodigy! I had the situation under control and didn't need anyone to hold my hand! You will all learn your places under me and keep it like that or I will charge all of you for insubordination!"

The captain grinded his teeth. He had no other choice than to follow whatever she said. She was, after all, the favorite of the Fire Lord and most likely the next fire lord after Zuko's execution. He did not want any misfortune to fall on his men from the power hungry child. So he did what he could do. "As you command you're highness. What are your orders?" he bowed.

Azula smirked to herself seeing that she was still in control. "That is more like it Captain. Now spread out individually and continue the hunt for my brother." she said turning her back to him.

The captain wanted to object to her wishes to send them out by themselves with no backup on an unknown island, not knowing who or how many people might live there. But he also did not want to condemn his men to the fate of the Fire Lord by the princess. He needed to find a way out. But for now. "Yes princess. I'll send someone to the ship to bring more supplies for you."

This day was starting to look up for her. "Very good Captain. Keep this up and I might give you the treat of having me add your name after your rank for when I call you." she laughed out.

Now he felt nothing would be more torturous than having that kind of treatment from her. It's a good thing she had her back turned. He was giving her a murderous stare with all the anger one could have to such a wretched thing. But then stood to give out his orders to his men. Hopefully this would all turn out fine.

He sent a soldier with a list of things to ship back and gather from the ship. And then he spread out a map to give each of his men a direction to head out to search for Zuko. Some of the men gave out their doubts over the whole plan. But the captain gave his reason of following the princesses orders. After some persuasion, his men agreed to the plan with low moral. Still the captain told them that he would make sure that they will get it easier after this was accomplished.

After they all headed out on their different routes to find the missing prince.

**Kyoshi Village**

Zuko awoke in the room. He felt that the sun was still a little over the horizon. It must have been several hours since he slept. He surveyed the room seeing it still was as he last saw it before he slept. And there he saw Suki still asleep in a chair. '_She must have been real tired taking care of me._' he guessed. He started to look around and was glad to find something he would like to find. A pair of crutches. He struggled off from the cot trying his best not to wake Suki. The last thing he wanted was her fussing that he should have more rest or bugging him to let her assist him. He still wanted to keep some pride of doing things himself.

It seems the fates had favor on him. He managed to take the crutches and walk out the door with out so much as a loud enough noise.

Now he was out of the hut and into the falling sun over the horizon. He longed for so long to enjoy the rays of the sun in all of it's glory to shine and strengthen him to his very soul. At that time he had no worries or despair of his present situation planned by his father. He had no traumatizing thoughts of his sadistic sister. No feelings of betrayal by his uncle. It was just him and the sun giving him life to his body. He could not bother himself with what was around him at the moment. To him the world, his world was at peace after what seemed like an eternity of his last memories being carefree and happy.

After a good several minutes of becoming one with his element. He then began to become aware of his surroundings and who was staring at him.

People were standing in place just staring at their new guest. Most of the were skeptical while the rest were a mixture of fear, pity, hatred, and curiosity. How could he blame them. He was fire nation, disfigured, and unwelcome.

Zuko just chose to ignore them while he enjoyed the sun as much as he could before it sunk into the horizon.

"What happened to your face?" a sudden small voice startled Zuko and almost had him collapse on the ground. Zuko steadied himself on the crutches he leaned on. "You're a little clumsy aren't you?" the boy asked.

Zuko tried with every fiber of his body not to lose his temper at the personal and insulting questions, but only replied with a couple of words. "It's complicated." was all he said.

"What's complicated?" the boy pried.

Zuko began to grow irritated. "It's nothing you should know about kid."

"Why?" he asked.

"It's personal." Zuko replied.

"Why?" he asked again.

"It's my own business." Zuko replied a little louder.

"Why?" and again.

Zuko was really becoming irritated. "Because it just is."

"Why?" and again.

"Because." he said shortly.

"Why?" and again.

"Because!" Zuko began to raise his voice.

"Why?" and again.

"Because I said so ok! Now just drop it!" Zuko shouted at the young boy.

The boy cringed at Zuko's fury in fear.

Realizing his outburst Zuko took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Listen it's just something you should not know or never know. It's… a very….uh bad thing to hear. Trust me you Might get nightmares if you find out what it is." Zuko tried to reason.

"Yeah I don't like nightmares, they're scary." the boy affirmed.

Zuko huffed out in amusement at the innocence. "What's your name kid?"

"Chen!" he pronounced proudly.

"Lee." Zuko replied extending a bandaged hand.

Chen noticed it and blurted. "What's wrong with your hand Lee?"

Zuko stiffened at the question, but composed himself again. "It's just another thing that would give you nightmares." he explained.

The boy stood there for a moment and then with a sudden huge grin on his face said, "Ok!"

Zuko was stunned at this boy's random outbursts and just shook his head.

Then what appeared to be Chen's Mother called out to him for something. Chen looked back at Zuko. "I like you. We're best friends now, ok bye!" and with that Chen was off like an arrow.

Zuko just shook his head and wondered to himself if he ever was like that at one time. Then chuckled at the thought of if he would have given Ozai the same head ache that kid was giving him. That was one memory that he would always like to remember, always annoying the living crap out of his father. Maybe if he were recaptured by his sister again he can play the same joke on her as well. Zuko had to hold in a burst of laughter at the thought of a fuming sister blowing off steam from her nose and ears.

This day was just getting better and better.

"LEE!"

Or so he thought.

He struggled to turn around as fast as he could to see an outraged Suki stomping up to him. "Um… hi Suki." he greeted nervously.

She took one last stomp right in front of him and pointed a finger in his face. "Don't you 'hi Suki' me! You had me worried that someone came and took you away while I was asleep! Master Jen told me to watch over you and you sneak out while I was asleep!"

"I didn't want to disturb you in your sleep. Besides, this is the kind of reason I wanted to come out by myself! I wanted to try to do something on my own without having everyone else do it for me like a spoiled prince!" How ironic. "I just wanted to see the sun before it settled into the west." he said in a sad tone of voice. Because he knew what used to be in the west as well, home.

Suki took a breath and her mood softened. "Lee, just at least tell me that you are going to go somewhere next time ok?"

"Even to take a shit?" he joked while finishing her threat.

"Hey watch that language!" she scolded Zuko. He backed up a bit at the sudden change of mood. "And yes, even if you need to take a shit." she joked right after.

Zuko growled to himself. "Girls are so crazy!" which after a moment caused them both to laugh.

After they settled down they noticed it was getting late and the sun was starting to sink into the ocean. "It's getting dark, we should go in now. Master Jen will probably check on us soon."

Zuko stood facing the setting sun. "You go ahead. I want to see the sun fully set." then he looked at her. "I'll be there right after. I just want to be alone till then please."

Suki nodded and lightly patted his back. "Just don't sneak off again." she warned.

Zuko blew through his nose in amusement. "And get the same scolding you gave me a awhile ago? I wouldn't think of it."

"Yeah you better not." she teased. Then she left Zuko there with his thoughts.

He stared at the sun that was half way in the ocean now with it's final beams of light dancing on the water. Beyond that beauty was a place of broken heart and dreams. Nothing but an evil fire lord and a deceived nation on an immoral and pointless war. Nothing back there was waiting for him but death. Nothing remained there that held any peace. All was destroyed. Nation, history, honor, and family.

'_Mother._' he thought '_Where ever you are. I hope you are proud of me. I hope to see you again soon.._'

And with that the sun finally disappeared into the horizon leaving nothing but a red sky turning to darkness. The thought of Ozai symbolizing that sent a chill to his spine.

He headed back to the hut to see that the lights were on and that there were two shadows moving inside. Zuko guessed it was Suki's master Jen. He quietly walked to the doorway when he heard part of their conversation. "What do you mean we can't let him stay?" he heard Suki say. He ducked down against the door and listened in.

"Suki, it's not that we can't let him stay, the elder is turning the villagers on him and it is becoming too dangerous to keep him here any longer." She reasoned with Suki.

"Can't we take him to a hiding place in the woods and take care of him there?" Suki suggested.

Jen shook her head. "The fire nation troops won't leave until they find him. If he is still on this island they will stay as long as they know he is he."

Suki knew that meant they would have to give him up. "But we can't give him up. We, as Kyoshi warriors, pledged to protect those in need. We just can't abandon him." she pleaded.

Jen gave her a stone faced stare. "You are not a Kyoshi warrior. You can't follow the code until you have become one." Suki was shocked to hear such cold words even from her master. "You can not be bound by the code Suki." she emphasized.

Zuko had heard enough. Just as the day seemed to start looking up, cruel turn of events rears it's ugly head. He began to limp on his crutches as fast as he could away from the village without being noticed by using the coming darkness.

Suki Still tried to plea with her master. "But… b-but Master Jen…"

Jen brought her face close to hers and locked eye contact with her. "Suki, the code strictly claims that the Kyoshi warrior must stay here to protect it's people." Suki was confused on what the meaning her master was trying to send her. "Kyoshi Warriors are bond by the code."

Suki's eyes widened when she realized what her master was trying to get across to her. "You… you mean I can take Lee away from the island? I can leave the island?" Jen nodded. "But, but what about you? How am I going to take care of the both of us? How…"

Jen raised her hand to Suki's mouth. "I have to protect my student. You have run off and I have to retrieve you."

Suki smiled at how clever her master was. Now she can have both her dreams come true. She can leave her island on her personal journey while learning still the ways of a Kyoshi warrior.

Jen started moving towards the cabinets. "Now hurry and go find Lee, we must leave as soon as possible."

Suki quickly nodded and started to run out the door. Jen turned to start packing medical supplies, food, and clothing. That was until she heard the rushing of small feet behind her and she was enveloped in a small tight hug from Suki. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" and as quickly she came back in, she ran out again. Jen just laughed at Suki's enthusiastic spirit.

**Azula's Camp**

Azula awaited her brother's return. She sat in her chair inside her tent tapping her fingers impatiently. '_what is taking them so long to find my brother on an Agni forsaken island?_' she thought to herself growing more unsettled in her chair. _'Were these men suppose to be the greatest soldier in my father's great army? Their commander will pay dearly for this rabble he spared her. That will teach anyone to give her such mediocre boy scouts._'

The sound of marching feet were approaching. She straightened up and gave an emotionless face as they walked in a group. '_Who were they to come in my tent in a marching ceremony. They were suppose to find my brother, not march in a parade play toy soldiers!_' she savagely thought in her mind. The only indication on her face of her disgust was a quirked up eye brow. "I hope you really have something to report that I really want to hear for your sake." she said darkly crossing her legs.

The captain raised a well hidden irritated stare behind his helmet. "My princess, we have found a native to this island and…" he started until he was rudely interrupted.

Azula rose from her chair in a blur. "I sent you out to hunt down my brother and you bring back a worthless native!" she shouted. "What good is a native who knows no more than a mole-rat! You disgrace me with your efforts captain!" she turned her back to him.

The captain raised himself from the floor and glared at her back. "He says he knows where he is and can take us to the village he is hiding in." he raised his voice.

Azula slightly turned enough to see them in her peripherals. "Does he now?" she asked amused and turned to walk to the native. She pulled him up so they were face to face. "And why should I believe such a stunning looking young man such as yourself?" she said sweetly to him.

The young man gulped at the current situation and spoke. "Many of us in the village except a few wish him gone from our village. We will be happy to hand him over to you. M-my princess." he stuttered.

She dropped him so he was at her feet. And put a finger to her chin to give the impression she was in deep thought. "And would you wish for such a noble deed." she asked coyly.

He paused to look around the room in thought but chose his words carefully. "Well your grace, it's hard to live on an island with barely any means to survive and not having money upfront to pay for what…"

Azula suddenly grabbed his face in her hand silencing him for the moment. "Let me help you get to the point." she said impatiently. She wave her hand to one of the soldiers as they brought a small chest filled gold coins. "Will this satisfy you to assist us as we hunt for my brother in your village, without you getting in the way?"

The only response she received was the gurgling spasm of the young man overreacting to his payment. Azula found it rather disgusting and further proved her belief that all peasants and other earth kingdom natives were this revolting and had a greater need to be put down. She simply chuckled sinisterly at the mouth foaming man and said. "Just leave him hear to his rabid spasms, we'll attack the town in the morning at sun rise.

Just then, Azula swore she saw something dash away from the tent's open flap. but then she just took it as her mind playing tricks on her due to the stress she went through today. It would all pay off in the end.

**Kyoshi Village**

Suki was starting to panic. '_Lee said that he would be right in. Something happened to him.' _she thought to herself,_ 'Stupid! Stupid!_ _Stupid!_ _I should have never have left him alone!' _

Suki started retracing her steps on where she last saw Lee where he stood watching the sunset. Then sure enough, she found the spot where they last saw each other. He stood here facing the west. He could have been homesick, I mean who wouldn't be homesick when you were forced away from your home to be tortured.

'_Was he planning to run away this whole time?_' she thought. '_Why would he run after trying to help him? Was it possible he was purposely leading the fire nation here?_' she mentally slapped herself for thinking of such a lowly act of betrayal. After all the assurance he has given her about choosing what path to take in her life, why would he ever do such a thing. No! she would not stray to that kind of thinking. Lee was a good friend, he would never be that cruel. He must have wanted to try to find a way back home.

She scanned the ground searching for clues of a struggle. None were found. She only found the tracks of his crutches, which had better imprints in the ground than anything else. They led straight up to hut. She was relieved to know that he started to head back to the hut like he said he would.

Suki made a quick dash right up to the porch where they ended. She thought that she somehow might have missed him come in somehow and was about to head in when another thing caught her eye. Another set of tracks led from the porch to towards the woods out to the shore. They seemed to be rushed movements.

'_Has he been listening to us? Why would he just take off?_' she asked herself. '_Maybe he is planning to go home after all. I have to stop him, they'll just find him again and kill him._'

Instead of telling Jen, she tried to catch him before he had enough time to successfully escape. So without further hesitation she ran towards his direction while following his tracks fighting back branches and bushes that frequently kept snagging parts of her clothing and scratching her skin.

"Lee you'd better be alive." she said to herself. "You're my responsibility."

Jen was finished with packing the essentials of their trip, everything was ready to go. All but two things, Suki and Lee. They should have been back by now. She did not like this one bit. She made her way to the door in hopes of seeing them both rushing up to meet her. All that met her was the silence of night with it's darkness. All was still and quiet and everyone was inside. This was not good.

"Suki!" she called in a hushed voice so not to attract unwanted company. Nothing called back. She stepped out a little more and called again. "Suki!" she tried again. Nothing still. Her heart was speeding up at the dark thoughts of reasons that could have delayed them. She was going to try a third time yelling not caring who heard if it meant knowing that they were both safe.

But then she heard the soft sounds of small feet running towards the hut. Jen's heart eased down to make out a small form in the dark of night. She grabbed a lamp from the inside and raised it up to the darkness. "Suki, you had me worried. I…"

It wasn't Suki she then realized.

"Master Jen!" a boy's small voice called panting and trying to recover his breath.

Jen quickly came to the boy and held him up. "Chen! What are you doing out here at night." she scolded him. "And where have you been. Your clothes are all filthy." she began to pat him off.

Chen finally regained most of his breath and held her hands from dusting him off. "They're coming for him!" he said with fear and worry in his eyes.

Jen knew that he meant someone less welcome was 'them'. "Who Chen? Who is coming?"

"The red people! The foaming man told them where he is!" he said in a shaking voice.

'_Foaming man?_' she wondered. "What do you mean foaming man Chen? She asked demandingly.

"The man who foams at the mouth when he gets excited." she described while waving his fingers over his mouth to described the foam.

'_Ugh! That pathetic coward!_' she cursed to herself. '_I'll deal with him later, right now I have to find Suki and Lee._'

Chen tugged on her sleeve. "Please Master Jen. You have to find Lee he's my friend." he pleaded.

She kneeled down to him to reach his level. "Don't worry he's our friend too. We won't let anything happen to him. I promise." Chen sniffed a sob and nodded. "Now go home and don't tell anyone where we went ok?"

"Will you be back?" he asked teary eyed.

"Someday yes but you must be patient. Now hurry back home before someone sees." Chen quickly ran off home right after. Jen grabbed whatever she could carry without slowing her down and ran off after the two in the direction of their tracks.

**Shore Line**

To Zuko's surprise, he was able to find a hidden stash of boats and canoes. Was it dumb luck or did it seem all too easy.

Zuko struggled with himself pushing a small canoe out to the water. All the other boats were just too big for him to push out due to his condition and he didn't want to waste any time before he was able to reach open sea. It sounded like suicide when he was able to think about it, but he wanted to leave the island as quick as he could despite his current situation.

'_How could I be so stupid!_' he belittled himself. '_I should have known they would do this to save their own village._' Not that he could really blame them. They were on a small island that had no backup and easily taken by the fire nation. If his uncle could take down the wall of Ba Sing Se, than surely this would be no obstacle for Ozai. '_Well when they know that I had left. They won't have anything to hide._'

Zuko crawled into his canoe and shoved off with his oar. He was unsure of his survival out at sea barely able to move without pain. But anything was better than being back with his dear sister. It was a chance he was willing to take.

He was out half way in the bay when he noticed that some of his bandage wrappings were starting to come undone and moist with blood at his over exertion on his way towards the hidden boat yard. He knew they would get in his way of rowing the boat, so he searched himself for something sharp or serrated enough cut or saw through the cloth.

He then noticed there was something purposely rolled up in his belt. he unrolled it and found the knife his uncle have given him when he was young. His uncle must have put it there before he betrayed him, But why? Could it by that he tried to give him a chance to escape. Or could it have been a way to have him commit suicide after his betrayal. Either way, it didn't matter. Zuko took the blade and cut off the access cloth. As he held the blade, he once again noticed the inscription: '_NEVER GIVE UP WITHOUT A FIGHT_'

Zuko thought about the inscription and his actions. He was running away from where his destiny was leading him. Only cowards run from death, he was not a coward. He was going to bring death. He could not let fear consume him now.

Just then there was a sudden splash out of the water and a small figure that crawled on board. It took a minute before he realized who it was. "Suki?" he said shocked.

She was recovering her breath after the long swim and gave him a glare that gave Zuko a cold shiver down in his throat. "WHAT… DO YOU… THINK… YOU ARE… DOING!" she struggled out. Zuko was at a lost for words to explain himself. "WHY DID YOU… RUN OFF!"

"Umm… I-I heard you saying that you… couldn't keep me around anymore." he stumbled. "I thought the village was going to… hand me over back to the fire nation. I ran away thinking they wouldn't do anything to the village with them knowing I was no longer there."

She stared at him after his confession and then shoved him back against the canoe. His fall nearly knocked them both off the canoe and into the water. "You idiot! I said I would take care of you and that's what I plan to do" Zuko was about to speak when she cut him off. "Me and Master Jen were planning to take you with us somewhere else safe from the island. Besides, how far did you think you would get in your current state huh?" she scolded him with her hands on her hips.

Zuko felt real foolish for what he almost did. But he was too stubborn to admit he was wrong and would have found a way to get away on his own. "I have been through worse, trust me." indeed he has. "But I have changed my mind. I need to go back."

"What!" Suki was shocked by his new decision. " Are you insane? No we are not letting you go back under any circumstances." she grabbed a paddle and started rowing back to the shallow end to wait for Jen. But Zuko wanted to get closer to reach land and face his destiny, so he reached out for the paddle and tried to tear it out of Suki's grip.

"Let go Suki! I need to go back!" Zuko said tugging on the oar.

"No! You let go! We're not going to let you kill yourself!" she pulled back.

"Ow! Quit scratching me. I'm already covered in more scars than I need!" Zuko struggled under Suki's scratching onslaught.

"Let go of the oar, then I'll stop!" she kept up her fight for the oar.

As they were both fighting for the oar, the piece of cloth Zuko cut off fell off of the canoe in the scramble. It sunk into the water as the soaked up blood started to spread from it.

Zuko was finally pushed away from the oar as Suki pulled it away. Zuko sighed in defeat and hunch over in his seat.

"I'm sorry Lee, but you're my best friend and I don't want to get hurt anymore." Suki placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Zuko just nodded. He was still a little disappointed but agreed. If the fates decreed this to be his destiny then he would he would abide by it. Come on let's go to shore to get a better boat." she smiled.

Zuko just stared off the side into the waters. He was completely confused about what to make of his life. What was his destiny now?

Suddenly he saw a large shadow stir under the dark water.

"Suki!" he warned. "Did you see that?"

She looked at him and then in the direction where he pointed. "What Lee?" she ask concerned.

Zuko tried to look deeper into the water. "There is something in the water. It was big."

Suki's eyes widened. "We need to get to shore!"

Just then a low rumbling sound came from the deep water. The two looked at each other in fear. "Suki. What is that."

"Lee! Suki!" a voice called out. They both looked to the shore to see Jen on the beach waving them down. "What are you doing out there?"

Before they could answer. Two massive heads sprung out of the water and into the moonlit night sky. They roared out in unison as their eyes glowed in the darkness.

Suki screamed in fear of the terrifying sight and caused the Unagi to both turn their attention towards them.

Zuko took the initiative and wrapped an arm around her waist and launched themselves both into the cold water. It was just in time as one of the heads crashed down into the canoe.

They both came up and tried to grasp the situation and solution to their problems.

Zuko began to notice that the water around him was darkening. '_My blood. They are attracted to my blood._' he realized.

Zuko then saw one of their bodies begin to rise above the water, snaking it's way through the water. He pushed away from Suki and swam his way towards the beast.

Suki then saw him swimming away from her. "Lee! What are you doing!"

"It's attracted to my blood!" he called back. "Get to shore! Hurry!"

He finally reached the Unagi and was able to grab on to one of it's spikes along it's back.

"LEE!" Suki screamed out.

"GO!" was all Zuko said before he was brought under.

Suki was about to head after Zuko when a large arm wrapped around her chest and began to drag her back to the Shore.

"NO! No! Let me go! Lee needs help!" she kicked and screamed.

Zuko held onto the spike as hard as he could as he was once again brought up above the water. But he felt the body stop and wiped the water from his eyes and was faced by the monster right above him.

It's green eyes pierced through the dark and stared straight at him. It began to growl and launched at him.

Zuko was able to slid down it's body over to the next spike. But was only met by another face of the other Unagi. He cursed his luck. The Unagi struck out at Zuko only to barely miss and bite into the other Unagi's body. But before the Unagi could pull back, Zuko was able to grab onto one of the tendrils of it's snout. He then swung himself onto the back of the head of the Unagi.

It felt the intruder on the back of it's head while still holding on to one of his tendril. It dunked it's head into to the water swishing around in hopes to wash him off and drowning him. Zuko knew he couldn't hold his breath any longer. He reached in his pocket and found his knife. Even though it would not cause serious damage, he stuck it as much as he could in between two scales and started slicing down as far as he could.

To the Unagi, it was like a small scrape against the skin. But after a good enough cut, Zuko dug his hand inside through the slit and with a firm grip of whatever he could grab, he pulled with all his strength ripping some of the inner flesh out. The Unagi soon feel the sudden tearing pain somewhere along it's head and began to spas out of control.

Suki and Jen already reached the shore just in time to see the Unagi crash out of the water screeching in pain. They also saw Zuko on top dangling on it's head. Suki turned to her master. "Master Jen we have to do something!" she panicked. Jen only gave her a grave look. Suki did not like it at all.

Jen grabbed Suki firmly by the shoulders and made direct eye contact with her. "Suki. No matter what happens, Don't ever give up your dreams and duties." she then held her in a tight embrace.

Suki was overcome by shock and fear of what this all meant. "Master what are you talking about?" she sobbed.

Jen gave her one last look. "Remember what I have taught you." and then she rushed out into the water, but not before hearing her promising student calling out her name. t broke her heart, but she could not let Zuko to the fate of the beast.

Zuko was soon starting to lose his grip on it's head and soon was thrown straight into the water. Zuko crashed hard into the water causing more damage to his body with barely enough strength to keep above water. The other Unagi tried to have his small meal, but the injured Unagi was furious and knocked the other away in dominance to have it's revenge. It leered over Zuko preparing to give him a agonizing death. Zuko suddenly had his life flash before his eyes. His mother's face, her loving embrace, his uncle and cousin playing with him on the beaches of ember island, Azula always getting on his nerves and getting him into trouble, Ozai's words of insults and disgust, his flames devouring his face, Katara wishing he was her new brother, Chen calling him his best friend, and Suki's promise to keep him safe. A sad turn of events.

The Unagi was just about to have it's meal when a knife flew straight into it's eye and sent it into another spasm of pain.

Zuko was soon in a tight hold by Jen as she calmed him. "It's ok Lee! I'm here! I'll get you back to land!" she reassured him.

Zuko felt relieved that this was not the end. Everything was looking up.

A sudden loud roar broke his calmed mind as he turned back at the Unagi and saw that it's tail started to raise up and start to twist right at them. "Jen! Watch out!" he warned her.

She looked up and saw that there was no way to avoid it. "Hold on Lee!" she said as she held him turning her back towards the oncoming tail.

It came at a angle and crashed right onto them. The crash sent a wave straight towards the beach with Zuko and Jen tumbling onto land.

Suki came running towards them and saw Jen and Zuko washed up on shore. Zuko got up and search around to see Jen's limp body barely breathing. "Jen!" they two yelled in unison. They both helped elevate her upper body. "Master Jen. Please. Wake up. You are both safe now." she shook her master.

Jen slowly opened her eyes weakly after coughing a mixture of water and blood. Suki's breath was caught in her throat at the horrid sight. Jen raised a hand to Suki's cheek as Suki quickly held it to her. Then she looked at Zuko and reach out for him with her other hand which he hesitantly took in his hands. "You both have great destinies ahead of you." she said in a hushed weakened voice. "Don't ever give up without a fight. That sent a sudden pain in Zuko's heart to hear those words out loud. "Lee take care of Suki." he nodded.

She then turned back to Suki with a small smile. Then she spoke out her final words with one last breath. "I love you Suki." that was the last Suki ever heard from her as she quietly passed away.

Suki was in a crack down of tears. Her mentor and closest thing to a mother was dead. Her world was crumbling before her. What was she to do now? All she could do is mourn the death of her master.

Zuko was also in shock. She just gave her life for someone she barely knew nothing of. Yet she still did it. Someone who risked all she had for his sake. She was now dead because of him. Zuko was angry at himself, angry he intervened with the lives of this island. Angry that he was the cause of his friend's master's death. Angry that she had to die by some damn beast. Angry at the spirits for allowing this to happen. Zuko felt a surge of power rise inside him.

As Suki cradled her former master in her arms, Zuko stood from the ground and faced the Unagi's direction. He removed the bandage from his head to reveal his hideous scarred face. "Suki." he called. Suki faced him to freeze in shock at the sight of his scarred face. She could not believe that people would go to such brutal means of torture. His left side of his face was scorched and had, what looked like, four claw marks, and his left eye was completely gone. "Take her body and hide." he said in a low, deadly, firm voice.

Before she could respond, he rushed out to the water and threw a fire ball at the head of the Unagi. Sure enough it caught it's attention and charged right at him

Zuko's vision became red and unaware of anything that what was about to happen. The wrappings around his hands began to burn up and fall. His scars lit up with fire and his empty eye socket glowed a bright golden light. Flames erupted from the holes of his hands and began to form into chains made of fire. Finally, at the end of the chains came two blades consumed in flames. Zuko quickly grabbed his blades in his hands and shot across the water with jet flames shooting out of his feet. The to charged towards each other at reckless speed.

The Unagi lunged at Zuko attempting to chomp down on him. Zuko maneuvered himself to the side, nearly being eaten by the beast. Zuko threw out a blade catching onto the back jaw of the Unagi. He pulled himself and launched right over his head while taking his other blade and sunk it into it's skull leaving a burning open scar on his head. He pulled out his other blade from it's jaw and whipped it around, bringing it with a furious fiery slash cutting off most of the fin on top of it's head.

The Unagi bucked back it's head in attempts to fling off the pest.

But Zuko only used this to his advantage. While one of his blades was still stuck into it's head, Zuko jump off while it's head was still bucked back and landed on it's back. He then threw his other blade around it's head and sunk it into the other side of it's head. Now Zuko had a reign on the beast and pulled it back causing it to strain it's neck by over bending it backwards.

But then Zuko noticed the other Unagi appear and snap at him. But Zuko pulled back even further to lower himself from being eaten. Him dodged the attack barely. He made sure that the chains were underneath the second Unagi and then jumped up over it's neck, wrapping the chains around and pulled even tighter and then tugged as hard as he could bringing the reigned Unagi's head down into the snagged Unagi almost snapping it's head back.

The second Unagi was knocked out cold as it sunk into the water. The other was nearly stunned at the sudden strike and shook it's head to ward off it's dizzy state.

Zuko then started to run up along the back of it's spine towards the head. When it's back began to become more of an incline, he threw his first blade up as high as it could go before snagging into it's flesh and pull himself up like a spring and used the second blade to repeat the same maneuver to reach the head fast enough.

But the Unagi began to become real irritated by the small pest, that at the right moment when Zuko began to pull himself up along it's back, it quickly snapped it's head in another direction causing Zuko to fling out, while still attached to the chain, into the air. Then it saw it's chance and chomped at Zuko in mid air.

Suki watched in horror as the deadly beast devoured her friend. After seeing him take on two of the Unagi, she was beginning to feel confident that he would have pulled through. But then the beast's mouth suddenly opened up with flames spewing out and roaring in agony. At first, Suki thought that the Unagi had somehow managed to breath fire. But then she saw a small figure jump out of it's burning mouth. "LEE!" she cheered.

Zuko had unleashed an inferno from inside of the Unagi before it had a chance to swallow. He extended each limb of his body and opened his mouth to cause an explosion of fire all around him from within the beast.

Zuko then shot out a blade to catch onto the chin of the Unagi and pull himself into it. With the momentum he had gained from the reel in of the chain, he took his other blade started to rip down the throat of the Unagi.

Waves of blood gushed out from the now open wound spilling and spreading into to the water below. The Unagi curled up at the neck attempting to close the fatal wound. The Unagi's roars became like sounds of gargles. Blood was soon oozing out from the mouth and it's movements became slower to it's failing strength. It was soon floating in the water too weak to move.

Zuko soon moved onto the head to prepare for the beast's final moments. He looked to the heavens and yelled in defiance. "Water Spirit's! Why do you continue to take the lives of those who try to do good?" he paused as if he waited for a response. "Why do you still punish the innocent while the guilty prosper?" he swung his chained blade into one of the spikes on the Unagi's back and snagged his blade inside. He then took the next blade and swung as hard as he could and sliced the back spike right off. He then pulled up on the severed spike and lifted it into the air. The Unagi tried to move to retaliate to the oncoming strike, but it lost too much blood to move quickly enough away. All it could do was watch in horror as it's death came charging into it. "HERE IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" the spike slammed into the it's right eye and right into it's brain. The Unagi made one last spasm before Zuko came and used a blast of fire into the spike. The force caused it to the shoot the spike right out the other side spilling out rapid amounts of blood and scattered parts of it's brain into the water.

Zuko rested on the remains of the Unagi. His vision and self awareness came back and he was just beginning to realize what he just did. He took down an entire Unagi. His body was aching still from past wounds and he still took it down. Just then the second Unagi came out from the water and saw the carnage of it's partner. It looked straight at Zuko. He responded by standing straight back up and stared daringly at the last Unagi. It stood above the water for a minute and then dove into the water in retreat.

Soon later Zuko returned to the shore aching and sore. He collapsed on the beach when he was clear from the water. Suki was still in the bushes shocked and amazed at the sudden event that took place. She was just about to run up to him when she suddenly heard the sounds of a group of people pushing through the brush. She then saw torches being held up by hands. "Fire Nation" She whispered to herself. They soon surrounded him and a small girl who looked a little evil and sinister for her age.

Azula looked down at the weakened remains of her brother. "Ahh Zuzu. Whatever are you doing down here by the beach?" she mocked.

Zuko just smirked and said. "If only you were here to see Zuly." he mocked back.

The Captain stepped forward to try to bring the situation under control before it got out of hand. "Princess Azula." he addressed her.

Suki gasped at what she just heard. '_Princess of the Fire Nation? Here on our island? Why? What do they want here? And what did they want with Lee?_' she suddenly came up with a conclusion. She began to tense up in anger. '_She did that to Lee._' she said remembering the wounds and scars. '_She did all that him. That spoiled brat did that to my friend!_'

"We should continue on our journey, your highness." he advised her.

Azula still pressed her mockery on him. "What? Did you try to swim all the way back home and get washed back up by a small wave?"

Zuko knew her weakness and then decided to act on it. "Actually I tried to drown myself so I can see you miserably fail. Then I would die happy of the thought of your pitiful excuses when you explain your failure to your sweet little daddy while I watch from the spirit world." then he spat at her feet with a smile.

The captain spoke closer to her. "Princess. We need to move…"

Azula suddenly whirled around and stuck him in the face with a kick knocking off his helmet and sending him to the ground. Suki cringed at the savagery of this so-called princess.

"I WILL TELL YOU WHEN WE WILL MOVE!" she screamed in a blood lust voice. "This traitorous shit, mocks the Fire Lord, his own father!"

'_What!_' Suki thought in shock. '_That means that…_'

"You Zuko, even when you are sentenced to death, will show respect to father." she spat at him while pulling him up by his collar.

'_Put to death!_' Suki panicked. '_Why? He is the heir to the throne. Why is he put to death?_'

Zuko smiled back. "Whatever happened to Zuzu Zuly?" he grinned.

Suki was frozen in fear for the safety of her friend. '_Zuko what are you doing?_'

Azula punched him across the face and then lit a fire dagger and held it to his throat. "SHUT UP!" she shrieked. "I GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Ironic isn't it Azula?" he chuckled. " You know as will as I what will happen if you do. He I am on a death sentence and yet I am under Ozai's protection until I go back home and there is nothing you can do about it."

But then a malicious smile spread across Azula's face. "I may not kill you. But I can torture you as much as I want."

Suki's breath was now caught in her throat.

"You think losing an eye was bad? Try losing both!" she raised her hand in the air reading it to gouge out his other eye. Suki could not move nor look away as Azula made the attempt to strike. Zuko just closed his eye and awaited the strike. At least he would not have to see their faces again.

But the strike never came when it should have. Instead there was a sound like a wrist slapping into someone's palm. Zuko opened his eye shocked of what he saw. Suki was just as shock to see who moved against the princess.

A firm big hand held Azula's in place. "Azula! What do you think you are doing?" Iroh stood between her and Zuko with a firm grip on her wrist.

"Let go of me! I am the princess! You will do what I say! Let me go!" she began to throw a tantrum.

"Azula! You are too unstable and currently unable to think clearly. You are no longer in charge of Prince Zuko until you are in control of yourself." Iroh commanded her.

Zuko was surprised to hear him call him Prince again. '_What is this, some kind of attempt to build me up and tear me down again?_'

"I am more capable than you think you crazy old man! Now get out of my way!" Azula moved to strike her uncle. Iroh quickly countered her attack by raising his hand up at a quick speed and made a flash of fire between them both.

Azula was completely caught off guard by the sudden move that she stumbled backwards and covered her eyes from the heated light. Iroh quickly grabbed her closest wrist and lightly twisted it behind her back at a height so if she struggled, she would only cause more pressure in her arm intensifying the hold.

"I have already sent a messenger hawk to your father. You are to rest and calm your mind until you can properly handle Prince Zuko. Am I understood my niece?" Iroh put every bit of firm and authority in his voice telling her that that the choice was made.

Azula growled in defeat. "Yes Uncle." she gritted out through clenched teeth.

Iroh finally released her easily. "Escort the princess back to the ship." he commanded two soldiers.

"I don't need any of their help." she spat with venom as she Stomped off. The other soldiers smiled at the princess' humiliation behind their masks.

Iroh then turned to the captain. "I must thank you for contacting me about this captain."

The captain bowed. "It was my duty for the mission and my men to inform you general."

Iroh smiled. "You show great quality and honor in your duty. Your nation is indeed grateful to have a worthy captain." he then turned and bent down to examine Zuko. He tried to help him up, but Zuko forcibly pushed his hand away in disgust. Iroh felt a sharp pain in his heart to see that his nephew still hasn't forgiven him. Not that he could blame him. Iroh slowly stood back up and sighed. "Make a stretcher and bring him back to the ship so we can be on our way." the soldiers acknowledged his request and built a small stretcher. Iroh trudged back to the ship as they tried to place Zuko in the stretcher. '_I am so sorry my nephew._' he sadly thought to himself. '_I am so completely sorry._' a lone tear slid down his face.

Suki soon came out and watched as Zuko was taken away. She knew that it was the last time she would see him. "Goodbye my friend." she whispered sadly.

XXX

"What was the meaning of this dragon!" La was furious at seeing what had happened to his great creatures of the sea. "You have gone too far by giving that brat part of your power."

Agni glared at the unreasonable fish. "You were supposed to keep them from leaving and what did you do? You killed earth child's master. I am only sparing you from a worse punishment than this."

La laughed at Agni's reason. "You were trying to protect me? From what?"

"Me" a growling thunderous low voice called out from the meeting sanctum.

La turned around to see the mammoth Earth Spirit Iresh. He had his stone hammer in hand and glared at La. "From Iresh when he would have heard of your creatures killing one of his own people without a subtle reason to do so." Agni explained.

La turned to Agni with an accusing stare. "You told him on purpose haven't you."

"No. I received a message from one of my earth creatures on Kyoshi that one of fire nation activity. And what do I find?" Iresh paused in his hypothetical question. "I find that your sea worm has killed a master warrior on my island!" Iresh roared out. "It was a speck of luck that Agni decided to deal with your treachery by a small Fire Nation boy than my wrath!"

La floated back a bit at the Earth Spirit's rage. Then he decided to apologize as the best choice to avoid any bad blood between the two. "I apologize for my rash decision. I will not make a move against anything on your territory without your permission again." La bowed.

Iresh turned away to walk out of the sanctum. "That is how it has always been. Don't make the same mistake twice." sunk into the ground and was gone. La made one last glare at Agni and encased himself in a sphere of water and evaporated away.

Agni made his portal of fire to return to his realm. He made one last smirk. '_I never said anything to Iresh, but I did send a message to his messenger._'

* * *

**Lone Wolf**

**I am so sorry it took so long. I have some troubling news. I will be leaving for a training in Africa. I will keep going with this story so hang in there. I hope this story wasn't too much of a run through. Right now, for pairings, it's a tied with ZukoXSuki, Zuko alone, and SokkaXSuki, then there is AangXToph on the polls. Katara, Ty Lee, Mai, Azula, and Jin are still on her own. Please vote to either solidify the pairings, break ties, or change it. And also, No Suko or Zuki, just plain friendly affection. No pairings until next book. Again constructive criticism please. Tell me to spice it up or keep it down.**

**p.s.**

**To future new reviewers, if you want me to respond to your reviews, make sure that put my story on story alert.**


	9. Anger Final

**Lone Wolf**

**I'm back finally. Sorry after coming back from Africa I fell into a bit of a funk. then I joined in a new type of fanfiction called Dick Figure Fanon. A youtube series that i got into that's really funny, i recommend it. Anyways her it is the final chapter of Anger.**

**I do not own ATLA or it's characters**

* * *

Book 1: Road To War

Chapter 4: Anger

Part 5

Almost a year will pass as Zuko continues his journey around the world taking in every ounce of suffering along the way. It was almost to much for Agni to bare to see one of his children of fire be put through such conditions. But he was also proud that Zuko remained strong and determined after having a chance to escape and turned back to face his destiny.

It may not seem like it right now, but soon people will see that not just one person can change the fate of the world and not have to rely on one being every lifetime to come and pull them out of danger. Zuko will show them that anyone can be chosen to save the world and not have to wait for it to happen and that they can help defeat a great evil if they would all come as one and as free people to fight for what's right and for peace.

This is what Agni wanted for the world. This is what Agni wanted for Zuko to accomplish. This is what Agni risked everything for. He wanted to give people more hope than just one Avatar. He wanted to give the people a dream and a chance to become a hero to bring peace to a world gone dark. Zuko will change the future to make sure that a war as pointless as this does not last for another hundred years causing many to suffer for one to learn from a stupid mistake that sent the world into chaos. Zuko will change everything. He had to.

Agni watched as the ship now under the command of Iroh. He thanked good fortune that Iroh was informed about Azula's tantrums.

It was sad that one so young could show so much promise of being something greater only to be corrupted by the corrupt. Ozai will pay and it will be painful and slow when that day came.

Agni watched as the fire nation ship came close to the northern water tribes territory. They will stop just out of view and range to be noticed and will send Zuko to his next torture stage.

Agni felt a presence form behind him. He didn't need look to know who it was.

"What is it Tui?" he asked shortly.

"Are you doing the right thing? I don't think you should put so much trust in one child, especially a son of a tyrant." Tui questioned.

Agni slightly turned his head to the side. "Watch your tongue fish. You also forget he his the son of a mother of mercy and compassion that has been his influence most of his life." he countered. "Besides, you're not in the position to lecture me in placing one's trust in a child, especially one who is taught to show only peace."

Tui was still unconvinced about the risk they were taking to place the fate of the world in another symbol of hope. "He can turn completely from what you expect from him and what would happen if he turns out far worse than his father?"

Agni turned to face Tui. "You would rather place the trust on a peace loving infant who would not purposely take the life of an insect much less the life of another man?"

"Ozai is an evil that must be dealt with and he will come to learn this." Tui came back.

Agni spread his wings out in rage and growled. "This boy has been taught by monks that all life is sacred! This boy will be to naïve to fully understand the consequences of letting this creature live even if he somehow managed to take his bending away! The boy is too forgiving, too naïve, too caring, and too immature to fully know what needs to be done in order to provide true peace! The boy is far from ready to do what is necessary as an avatar. He is too young for this responsibility and we cannot wait for him to grow enough to know what an avatar is supposed to do! Zuko would have made the perfect avatar, because he already knows what needs to get done!"

Tui sighed and turned to leave. "Make sure you know what you are doing. This will come down on you and that boy horribly if things turn out for the worst." Tui then dissolved into the air as a fading mist.

Agni turned back to the ship making it's preparations to send Zuko to his next stage of torture.

XXX

**Outside The Northern Tribes Waters**

Zuko could no longer notice the sway of the ship rocking back and forth. It all became to feel as normal as breathing to him. The smell, the darkness, the cold all of it, this was home to him now. Familiar, secure,

Unchanging and unmoving. He had nothing to fear and no one to care about.

Due to new command, Zuko was given looser restraints on his chains and better rations to keep him healthy. But with all these good gestures, resentment still clung to his heart like the scar that clung to his face. There was no forgiveness for the one who begged for it and there will never be.

Despite the resentment Zuko had towards his uncle, he used this to past the time by going through basic exercises of push ups, squats, sit ups, and pull ups by using the chains on the wall to pull himself up on. Given the fact that his body was weakened by the tortures he has been through, but that weakness only pushed him harder to try and improvise on different methods to complete each task. There was no real point to it, but it would take his mind off of certain people and events around him. He still had some pride about himself not appearing too weak and worn out. It wasn't much, but it was all he had left. Sometimes he wondered if anyone has suffered as greatly as he had and is about to. Best not to think about it.

Then he heard the footsteps of the soldiers coming down to his cell. They must have stopped some time ago. Time passed a little too quickly for Zuko's liking, but if it meant being one step closer to ending this torment, then he was fine with it. Zuko quickly returned to his sitting spot taking the look of a worn down prisoner.

The cell door began to open revealing two soldiers readying a pair of restraints for Zuko. They raised him to his feet then placed his hands in the restraints. Soon they were leaving the comforts of his cell and up the corridors of the ship towards the top deck. Zuko was welcomed by the early morning brisk air of the north. Then he was faced to face by the one he despised. His uncle. How dare he show his face to me with a sorrowful look. Pretending to show like he cares. Asking for forgiveness so he can feel better about himself. Zuko began to burn with disgust and anger, he would never give his uncle the satisfaction of self righteousness or happiness. He will never forgive his uncle even after spending eternity in the fires of hell.

Iroh saw what was on Zuko's mind and it crushed his heart. The young and inspired child who looked up to him was replaced by the look of an enemy. How he wished he could explain to his nephew he had no intention of bringing him to this moment and that he wanted nothing in the world but to have his forgiveness and set him free. But could he. He played right into his brothers game and now he lost his nephew. It was his fault for not doing something earlier and now he faces the consequences far beyond losing a son to death. If it weren't for the glint of hope he had to still rescue Zuko, Iroh would have died of heart ache as he witnessed Zuko's torture, his worn down body, his misery, his misfortune, his hatred, and his departure of another months of torture. With all his heart he wished he could free his nephew and take him far from everything. But Ozai was too clever for that. He would have a ace in his sleeve to do something that would destroy the attempt. That is Iroh must figure out and thwart if he is to completely free Zuko.

Iroh sent Zen and the captain to deliver Zuko. They were the only two he could rely on to keep him safe. As they load the boat and shove of for Water Tribe waters, Iroh's heart plummets for though dark thoughts of what awaits Zuko in the north.

The Next phase of Zuko's torture begins.

**The Northern Tribe**

Life was going as it always did in the north. Busy in the village with people coming to and fro from place to place. They have little interest of what goes outside beyond their walls and have grown a state of complacency of everlasting peace within their own walls.

The sun was just rising over the blue horizon of the ocean and onto the ice palace of the chief and his daughter.

A 12 year old, white headed girl began to awake in the morning rays of light. But there was no smile on her face only sadness and fear.

Just then her father came in and saw the same look he has been seeing in the last several months. "Yue. Are you still having those dreams?" he asked concerned.

She nodded. "Father, I think these dreams are visions. It's the same dreams over and over again."

Her father sighed at this. "It's just the affects of the water spirit. It's probably just thing's they have seen in the past."

Yue faced away with a worried look on her face.

Her father grew even more concerned for his daughter. "Yue, why does this trouble you? What are these dreams about?"

Yue did not have the heart or strength to explain the horrors she had seen in the past several months, so she remained silent as a small tear fell down her face.

Her father saw her distress and thought it best that she should take some time to gather the strength she needed until she was strong enough to explain what she had seen. "Fine then, you don't have to tell me now. But I want you to tell me when you are able to as soon as possible." he then tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "Alright?" she nodded and wiped the tear away. "Good." he then kissed her on her fore head and embraced her in a comforting hug. "I love you Yue. I don't want anything to happen to you."

A bang at the door tore them apart.

"Come in." the father ordered.

The water tribe warrior came in a rush with a scroll in his hand. "This just arrived today Chief Arnook."

Arnook took the scroll and saw the mark of the southern water tribe on it. He then unrolled it and began to read. His expression hardened and he crumpled the message in his hand. He quickly shot a stern look towards the warrior. "Alert all the warriors to be on the search for a small ship and provide security for their safe passage. Gather the council and form a crowd control squad."

Yue began to grow worried at the sudden situation. "Father, what's happening?" she asked in fear.

Arnook bent down to meet her level. "Yue I want you to stay here no matter what happens."

"But Father…" she pleaded

"Please Yue. It won't be safe for you out there. Just stay in the palace." he ordered her.

She sat back on top of her bed and stared at the floor. She was confused and afraid of what was taking place, but then decided it was probably best to try to ignore it.

But then a strong sensation began to take over her body. She tried to shake herself out of it, but soon realized that it was too much for her to handle. She soon fell into a deep sleep as the events around her began to unfold.

**In The Northern Tribes Waters**

Zuko just sat deep in thought in the boat as it made way for the Northern Tribe. He knew he would receive no helping from anyone there. Nor did he want it. Everyone who tried to help so far either lost someone, was almost raped, or killed on his account. He would wish no more ill fate on anyone with a good heart. But that would mean for him to harden his heart and become unresponsive to a helping hand. Even after going through traumatizing events of trust, Zuko still has a small light of faith and trust for true at heart people. He guesses that if he can't be willing to cast away their kindness harshly, he can still be respectively dismissive of any offer they give him.

He then suddenly felt the momentum of the boat come to a halt. Many Water Tribe boats began making their way towards them from the iceberg that they hid themselves from. There were only five to seven boats surrounding them and looked to be heavily armed with both warrior's and water benders. Zuko could feel the burning stares of the every water native there surrounding him.

One boat approached a little closer than the rest with, what seemed to be, a high ranking warrior. "What is your business in the Water Tribe of the north?" he demanded with a threatening voice.

Zen stood from his seat to respond. "We have come with a prisoner, the fire nation prince."

"Pull him to his feet and reveal him!" the warrior ordered.

Zen and the disguised fire nation captain carefully pulled Zuko to his feet and raised his head to clearly show that he was the prince of the Fire Nation, or at least what was left of him.

Laughter and insults began to fill the air as the warrior leader shown a smug look on his face to see the prince of the Fire Nation in such poor shape. Zuko took back any good qualities that he had thought about the northern water tribe. He understood that they would laugh and insult him because he was the enemy, but to laugh at the pain and disfigurement a boy had to endure his age was downright dishonorable and disgusting.

Zen and the captain placed Zuko back down carefully and Zen called out to the warrior leader.

"Show some respect sir! There is no honor in mocking the pain of this boy even if he is the enemy!" Zen scolded.

Dead silence followed by a pause. Then the leader spoke with a sneer. "Fine, go ahead and show him the honor you think he deserves, because he will get none from us. Back to the city." he called out to his men.

The boats began making their way back to the northern city. Zuko was surprised to see Zen stand up for him. Perhaps there were only few good people that had honor left in this spirit forsaken world.

A hour or two passed as they moved pass the icebergs towards the city until they finally arrive at the ice walls of the Northern Water Tribe. By far, it was more grand than Zuko was told about. The designs of the walls looked flawless with each curve and engraving of each symbol. His thoughts swarmed around the wonderment of concentration and time put into making design and the height was something to look at as it seemed to grow larger as they came even closer to it.

The a great slab of the wall began to lower itself as a doorway into the wall. Beyond the wall was nothing but open space of flat ice. Perhaps room to fight and delay any enemy until night where they are at their most strongest. But far up ahead, Zuko saw the city of the Water Tribe against the ice mountain with a second wall to defend it. It was not long until they coasted through the canals of the inner city and where many people have gathered to see what the heavily armed warriors were escorting. They could barely see or recognize who it was from Zuko bent over and having his bandages cover most of himself.

Rumors and guesses started filling the frigid air. Many guessing it was a high valued ally or a deadly prisoner. None were quite right but they would know soon enough and that was when hell will be known on ice. Soon after they made port in front of the palace grounds. Zen and the captain pulled Zuko to his feet and began walking him to the palace halls of Chief Arnook. There he will be prosecuted and judged before the leader of the Water Tribe.

**Inside the Palace Hall**

On the throne sat the chief and the elders of the tribe. Arnook rubbed his forehead to ease the stress from the what was to come. He reread the message that he received early.

_Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe._

_I give you this message of great and troubling importance. We have captured the son of the Fire Lord in our waters of the Southern Water Tribe. He has been found guilty of murdering a family of our tribe, attempt of harming my daughter, and killing a prisoner guard. I do not have the means to give him a punishment and keep him watched carefully at all times._

_I do not wish this burden upon you, but you have more resources to do what I cannot without risking more lives. Give this boy a punishment that will make him not want to come near our waters again_

_Signed Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe._

'_He should be more specific when he says boy.'_ Arnook thought. He had no idea how old this fire nation prince was and could not even think of how to even punish a boy as a hated enemy. Though he was glad that he was able to keep his daughter safe from this boy if he is as bad as Hakoda says he is. Arnook sighed "What is this world becoming?"

"It will only get worse your highness, therefore we must be prepared and accept that it will be like this until the next Avatar is found." Pakku said from Arnook's left. Arnook only nodded in reply. "Do not be troubled by making a decision for his punishment, he has killed our people and therefore an enemy. It's as simple as that."

'_As simple as that. I wish it were.'_ thought Arnook.

Just then the doors the hall opened up to a group of warriors and what could only be described as a young man in wrapped cloths. He gave a more closer observation as he came closer. Soon his eyes widened to see it was merely a boy just about in his beginning teens, close to his daughters age. Even more surprising is the severe injuries this boy has been given. Was there any more they could possibly do to punish him even more? His left eye seemed to be either severely injured or missing completely and his hands looked to be rendered useless. How could he bring himself to bring more misery upon a boy that has already lost so much even though he is the enemy?

"Bring the boy forward." he ordered.

Zen and the Captain lowered Zuko to the ground before the elders. Zuko stared at the ground avoiding any eye contact.

"Who are you boy?" Arnook asked.

Zuko remained silent.

Pakku began to loose his patience. "Speak you impudent fool!" Pakku demanded.

Zuko raised his head up enough to see them through his peripherals. "I'm sure the message you received told you my name. Introductions are pointless now."

Pakku stood from his seat "Arrogant Fire Nation brat! You will give us respect"

Arnook raised a hand to Pakku to stop him. "Pakku stay calm. Do not expect too much from him" Pakku restrained himself and sat back down. "You are correct. If you do not wish to give introductions then we will not force you to, but you are on trail for the crimes you have committed against our sister tribe and that cannot go unpunished so easily."

"Or too kindly" Pakku muttered to himself.

Arnook continued "you will not only receive punishment for the deaths of those families, but the attack on Chief Hakoda's daughter and the guard who was keeping a watch on you. Take him to his holding cell under maximun security." he ordered to the guards.

Zuko was then dragged off to his cell as the council began their discussion of Zuko's fate.

Pakku was the first to speak "Just kill the boy Arnook. It will satisfy everyone to know that justice came swift and quick to this abomination."

"Everyone or just you?" Yugoda interjected. Pakku remained silent as she began. "Acting too rash will only cause more unrest and bitterness, not to mention if this get's out of either punishing the prince harshly or killing him it will only make our tribe a higher target for the fire nation."

"They never breached our walls before, who's to say they could now?" Pakku said Confidently.

"Are you willing to believe that when the whole fire nation reigns down upon us with their entire military Pakku?" Arnook reasoned. Pakku only grunted. "Then the only thing is to give a fair punishment in secret and only tell the people that the prisoner is to remain in his cell to pay for his crimes."

Yugoda looked a bit uneasy about this "I don't think it is wise to keep such a secret. Things always seem to surface and expose itself sooner or later"

"It is settled" Arnook turns to Pakku "I will leave you in charge of the boy, but you must only choose your most trusted men to guard him and keep this as quiet as possible. Can I trust you to do this Pakku?" Arnook gave Pakku a stern hard stare.

Pakku sighed knowing this was as good as it was going to get "Yes Chief Arnook"

Arnook stood up "I will send word to Chief Hakoda about his request. In the meantime say nothing to anyone."

Pakku and Yugoda bowed accepting the chief's orders.

**Yue's POV**

I was on my way straight to the fire nation's prince's cell. I awoke from my dream with Tui the moon spirit. It still rang clear in my mind from that moment.

_Yue's dream_

_I found myself in a realm of water. But the water did not just lay on the ground as a giant puddle, but drops rose from the surface and into the air to meet a ceiling of water much like the floor. Pillars of ice seemed to hold the structure of this place. The looks of this place made it seem to look cold, but the air felt warm, calm, and comforting._

_What kind of dream is this? I thought._

"_This is not a dream my child." a calm voice said._

_My first instinct should have been to jump in fear, but the voice had a calm soothing tone that calmed my spirit. I turned to see a giant white Koi fish with a spot on it's head almost resembling the one from the spirit oasis. But this one was more majestic with many more fins on it that made it look like it was wearing an elegant dress made of the finest silk that floated lightly in the air._

"_Are you Tui?" I ask. Not even needing to have a hint, I just had a sure feeling who it was._

"_I am" She replied. "I have brought you hear for an important task young one" I only nodded and waited for Tui's message. "The prince of the Fire Nation has been brought to your tribe to receive his punishment for what he has been accused of committing. I want you to support him anyway you can. He has a great destiny before him and needs to be supported along the way. I ask you to be that support while he is here."_

_Already I am filled with doubts at this request. "How am I suppose to support him? Doesn't he hate our kind? What if he refuses?" I ask with hoping the task will not pass on to me._

_Tui sees my distress and replies. "He shall not. He may come as hostile when you do come to him, but he has a kind soul and will not harm you in anyway. Just show him compassion. He will bring great change if he accepts his destiny."_

_Still not completely sure I question once more. "Why do you choose me to do this? There are other more kinder people than me. What if they don't let me see him?"_

_A fin lightly falls on my shoulder. The contact gives me an unexpected flow of strength and confidence. "Do not fear child. You have great strength and hope. I shall be with you when you need strength."_

_Still I was afraid of what was set before me. "Great spirit Tui, I just don't… I can't… I…"_

_Tui swept her fin over Yue's head. "trust in your strength child, for you have all you need."_

_Yue bowed. "I shall do as you ask."_

_And with that Yue rose up to find herself standing on her bed._

**The Tribes Prison**

Two men stood guard at the prison cell of Zuko.

"How long was our shift?" the first guard asked.

"About four hours, every two days. The shifts need to be well rested to be ready and aware if the prisoner should try something." The second guard replied.

Footsteps were then heard coming down the stairway. Both guards readied their weapons. Yue then showed herself shocked at the sudden threatening stance the guards presented. The guards then lowered their weapons.

The first guard approached Yue. "Princess, what are you doing here? No one is allowed down here."

Yue took a breath. "I am here to see the prince of the fire nation." she stated.

The guards exchanged glances.

Yue continued. "Um… the… great spirit uh… Tui has given me permission to speak to the prisoner."

The guards debated this to each other. They debated if it was just a silly game the princess was playing or if it was true since she was touched by the moon spirit. Finally they decided to allow her entrance. The first guard opened the cell for her. "Do you wish us to provide protection princess?"

Yue refused. "Tui will protect me."

"As you wish." The second guard said closing the cell.

There she was standing before a bandaged, disfigured, shell of a boy. Hanging from ropes and chains by his wrists, ankles, waist, and neck. His face was half covered by bandages, his hands were completely covered. It broke her heart to see him so lifeless as if he was ready to end his life now. She no longer felt fear from him, but pity and compassion. Slowly she approached him.

"What is your name?" she asks kindly. Zuko remains silent and unmoved. Again she tries. "Don't worry, I am here to aid you by the great spirit Tui and…

Zuko then lifts his head to make Yue jump back with a cold glare. "I don't need your help. I don't want your help. If you try to help me I shall only bring misery to you know get out." he states coldly and drops his head back down.

Yue was beginning to have second thoughts about this whole thing. But she had trust in Tui of what she said of the prince not causing her any harm. Again she approached him cautiously so not to startle him. "Please, I want to help you."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR PITY!" Zuko spat back.

Yue remained calm. "I understand how you would feel." she lightly placed a hand on the bandaged side of his face just as he turned from her touch. "I don't know who would do this to you or why, but I know in my heart that you don't deserve it."

"What if I do deserve it." Zuko barked back, "What if I deserve any other punishment that they give me. I am an enemy of your people, the son of the fire lord Ozai. Isn't that enough to say I should be hated and deserve no less than what I have suffered?!" He questioned her with a stone hard glare.

She remained calm as she asked. "Do you deserve it?" Zuko's glare softened, "Did you do what you were accused of? Do you mean to cause my people harm?" Zuko looked down finding it hard to admit to the lies. Then he felt her hand lift his chin to meet her gentle gaze, "Do you mean to cause me harm?"

Defeated he closed his eye, "I am not one you should have faith in."

"Do you mean to harm me?" She asked again.

"No." he answered, "But if you help me, my fate will harm you, just like everyone else around me. For your own sake princess, leave me to my fate and protect yourself. No one should help a person if it will only bring misfortune to them."

Soon Zuko felt something he had never felt since his mother had left him. Two warm arms wrapped around him in a tight caring embrace of compassion. Bringing back painful happy memories he though were long gone of his mother. Zuko was helpless to pull away from the warm embrace of one who truly cared. "That's makes it even more important to help that person. That person needs hope." a single tear fell from Zuko's right eye. "The hope that there is still good in others. Hope that the person can still save their self. I want to help you, even if it means I might share your pain."

Zuko felt a great weight lift from him. He felt stronger, lighter, and hopeful. Life is full of despair and betrayal most time, but the good that still lingers to meet you after the darkness overpowers it beyond measure. One just has to find it.

"Now what is your name?" Yue asked her first question.

This time Zuko answered it properly. "My name is Prince Zuko. Son of the compassionate Lady Ursa." He purposely left out his father, sister, and uncle for still being sore by their betrayal. "What is name Princess of the Northern Water Tribe?"

Yue made a elegant bow. "I am Princess Yue, daughter of Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe."

Zuko looked at his state of being. "I would give a fire nation bow, but I seem to be tied up at the moment."

The two exchanged a suppressed laugh until the guard knocked on the cell door. "Princess Yue. Is everything fine?" he called from the other side.

He didn't seem to hear anything that they had said. Luck seemed to be on their side. "I am fine."

She was responded by, what she thought was, a silent acknowledgement. "I better go before they interrupt again. I will come back to support you when I can."

Zuko felt uneasy about this. "How will you manage that?" He asked

"I'll think of something. Until our next meeting." she says as she walks out of the cell. Zuko is left thinking about what she said to him. It will take a long time for him to come to a conclusion about all this. He thought it best to take it a step at a time. Yue confronts the guards. "Do not tell anyone, even my father, of me being here. Tui will not be happy if you do." and with that she leaves with a smile on her face and a couple of guards being a little wary about a great spirit watching their every move.

The next few months Zuko was tortured in secret as well as having a supportive friend in secret. Every torture session Zuko took notice of the behaviors of the ones delivering the torture and those who stood and watched it happen. The one called Pakku seemed to be enjoying Zuko's torture while the female Yugoda winced every now and then, but continued to watch to keep an eye out if the torture was becoming to severe. The chief Arnook remained still and emotionless. It was hard to tell if he was more like Pakku or more like Yugoda. These traits of different emotions they showed gave Zuko more knowledge of different people classifying them into three groups. The corrupt, the natural, and the compassionate. He knew that along his journey these certain traits would serve him well for what ever Agni was planning for him. But then there was the pure. Yue was the one to show him that. He knew that those people were a group by their own. They knew what it meant to sacrifice things for what was right and just. Even if it meant the cost of what they held dear. Zuko needed to keep that not only because it was the right thing to do, but because it was the only thing he had left to remind him of what his mother was and how she wanted him to be.

But soon the time will come to be moved on to another location. What he didn't expect was how it would come.

The day finally came when Zuko received his last visit from his dear friend Yue. She once again came through the doors with a happy and yet sad look on her. Zuko understood. He too felt the same mix of emotions knowing he may never see his friend again, but tried his best to remain strong.

"Today is the day you leave." Yue stated bluntly.

"Yeah. Can't say it's been fun, but I can't say it hasn't been fun either." Zuko tried to lighten the mood.

Both chuckled a bit and then silence fell over once more. "Where are they going to take you next?" Yue asked.

"From what I've heard… Oma Shu." Zuko said with despair.

"It will be fine, the Spirits will watch over you no matter how bad it may seem." Yue tried to comfort Zuko.

Zuko chuckled a bit, "You sound like my mother." They both laugh, "Thank you for everything you've done to keep me company. I will not forget this."

Yue shook her head, "It was the least I could do. I am glad Tui sent me to support you."

"Is that why you have been sneaking around princess?" A unknown voice asked. Both royals turned to the intruder, "I knew your caring kindness would be the undoing of your better judgement, but not anything as low as this." A young man a little over Yue's age walked from the shadows of the room.

"Hahn! What are you doing here?" Yue demanded.

"Why here to protect you from yourself and this scum of course. You know one day our fathers will have us betrothed one day, what better man to have as a husband than me?" Hahn cockily praised himself.

Yue stood between Hahn and Zuko, "That is yet to be decided you arrogant brute!" She defiantly said.

Hahn merely just walked up and grabbed her wrist, "Now now princess, we can have you acting so disrespectfully towards a man." He smirked and threw her to the side.

"Leave her alone!" Zuko raised his voice.

"Ah. The fallen prince. How does it feel to be at the bottom of the chain?" Hahn used the back of his hand to strike Zuko, "To be treated like dirt," Then kicked in the stomach, "Despised by everyone," Struck on the back, "To know to true ways of the world beyond the safety of your grand palace," Hahn then grabbed Zuko by the throat slightly choking him, "To be my prisoner?" Finally Hahn started to dig his thumb into Zuko's injured eye causing him great agony.

Zuko screamed in pain as Hahn continued his own torture upon Zuko. He wondered why the guards haven't come in to stop him.

Hahn guessed what Zuko thought, "You probably wonder why no one has come in to stop me right?" Hahn asked, "I am the son of a great warrior and leader of the water tribe. One word from me and I could have those guards charged with aiding the enemy," Zuko looked upon Hahn with building rage, "so no one is going to save you now."

Just then Yue attacked Hahn from the back by pulling his hair and covering his face with her free hand. They both struggled back and forth with Hahn trying to get free. Zuko tried to struggle in vain to try to escape his bonds to try and help Yue.

Finally Hahn managed to throw Yue off him against the wall and grabbed her by the back of the hair, "The first thing a woman should know…" Hahn struck Yue across the face hard as she hit the icy ground with force, "Never strike a male tribesman who is above you bitch!" He chuckled in pride.

The strength of the Spirit returned to Zuko along with his rage. With an effortless yank, he broke the chains that held him and stood up straight seeming like he was a giant. Hahn heard the chains break and turned around to see a terrifying sight. Zuko's left missing eye ignited from under the bandages and burnt through to reveal the eye of flames.

Hahn mustered all his false courage to attack Zuko, thinking he was still weak from his scars and torture. It only proved to be a sad and poor choice.

Zuko used the chain still hanging from his wrist to whip it around Hahn's neck and pulled him to be face to face with Zuko. Hahn was frozen in fear as he began to urinate himself. Zuko began heating the chains around his neck and squeezing it tightly so Hahn couldn't scream from his neck that was starting to blister.

"The first thing any coward should know…" Zuko growl as he used the same words in irony towards Hahn, "Never strike a person weaker but shows more strength than you can ever hope to understand!"

With that, Zuko swung Hahn into the walls almost shaking the whole room. Zuko released Hahn onto the ground as Yue began to wake up and see what happened next. Zuko raised the chains around him, as if they were alive, and set them on fire to stab into Hahn in areas that wouldn't kill him.

Yue saw the horror of this and tried to beg Zuko to stop, "Zuko! Stop please!" She shouted.

Zuko only dug deeper and twisted the chains in Hahn to deliver much greater pain.

Yue, out of desperation, reach for Zuko's arm and pleaded again, "Zuko! Please hear me! Stop please! You'll kill him!" Yue begged.

The fire's and the chains began to die. Soon Zuko lost all his strength and fell limp, but not before Yue caught him and laid him gently against the wall.

Zuko opened his right eye and looked at Yue, "You think me a monster now don't you?" Zuko asked ashamed.

Yue shook her head, "You were angry. You had a right to be," Yue looked at Hahn's paralyzed form and back to Zuko, "What happened to you?"

Zuko shook his head, "It's complicated," was his answer. Zuko looked towards Hahn, "check if he will be ok."

Yue nodded and reached Hahn to check his vital signs. She sighed in relief "Don't worry you didn't kill him."

Then the cell door opened and eight warriors rushed in and surround Zuko and pulled you away as Arnook, along with Pakku and Yugoda followed behind and took in what they saw.

Hahn barely conscious seized this opportunity, "I tried to save her," he began in his injured voice, "I'm sorry I failed you," Hahn played to fallen hero card and allowed himself to lose consciousness.

Arnook stood in shock as Pakku whispered behind him, "I told you about letting him live here. Now look what he has tried to do to your daughter and the great warrior's only son,"

Yue tried to speak in Zuko's defense, "Daddy you don't understand! Zuko was only trying to…"

"Princess!" Zuko called out. Yue turned to look at him. Zuko just shook his head, "It doesn't matter. It's in the hands of the spirits now," Yue just lowered her head in defeat.

"Yugoda tend to Hahn and my daughter under heavy guard!" Yugoda bowed and had some warriors help her with Hahn and took Yue with her, "Pakku," Arnook called as Pakku remained his eye sight on the prisoner, "Take this filth to the ship. By any means necessary," He ordered in a cold angered voice.

Pakku let a cruel smile cross his face as Arnook left the cell, "It will be done your highness"

Zuko knew it was going to be a long ride back to the ship. As long as he knew Yue was safe and Hahn got what he deserved, all was right with the world.

**The Realm of Agni**

Agni watched in pride as Zuko proudly to his abusive escort back to the ship. The boy showed courage and strength to take what abuse he endured and hold his head up proudly.

"This boy should have been the Avatar," Agni said to himself.

He felt the coming presence of Tui and started to fall in a foul mood as his fires were being invaded with misty waters, "What do you want fish," He spat.

"I have done as you asked," Tui informed.

"Then why are you here?" He asked in a growl.

"I think I can begin to see why you chose him," she admitted in humility, "Therefore if the boy needs any assistance, I will be willing to lend him my aid,"

Agni just nodded, "You may take you leave now Tui," he calmly requested. Tui bowed and dissipated.

Now Agni had to watch his next move as he prepared Zuko's next trip to the Earth Kingdom of Iresh the Earth Spirit.

* * *

**And so ends another chapter and the next one of hatred. I really hope i didn't lose my edge in writing and it appealed to the viewers. till next time.**


	10. Hatred pt 1

**Lone Wolf**

**Here is where things get really out of hand and gruesome. Zuko's trip to the earth kingdom will prove difficult and he will begin to the concept of true hate, not just towards him, but towards others as well. Here's his last two trips before he reaches his true destiny.**

**I do not own The Last Airbender.**

* * *

Book 1: Road To War

Chapter 5: Hatred

Part 1

**REALM OF IRESH**

The Great Spirit of earth, resided inside his throne room of rock, dirt, and magma. His throne was made of the most precious of stone on the earth that reached all the way towards the sky scraping ceiling. Magma oozed out of the walls high above forming earth kingdom symbols inside the molten rock like banners of his glorious element. Crystals columns were mere decoration for his great hall only giving off a dim light. He had huge stone statues of heavily armored armadillo lion warriors that stood on their back paws. Each row of statues carried a different assortment of weapons ranging from great swords, to great axes, to hammers, to heavy cross bows, and double sided spears. He took great pride of his element and impression over others and made a very clear point about the greatness in strength and size. It's what also made him very arrogant and thick minded of anything that didn't appeal to him.

Iresh sat in his throne waiting expectantly as he spun his mighty hammer between two of his fingers. Then a burst of flame erupted in the center of the great hall of Iresh before the throne. The flames soon burnt out to reveal the Great Spirit Agni of fire. Iresh then halted his spinning hammer in a quick and firm grasp. He bent over in his throne as a king would to a feeble peasant. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you insulted me with your presence lizard." Iresh growled with venom. Agni only growled in response at the Earth Spirit's words. "Let me guess, you wish to plea for my involvement for that dim worthless fire child to receive his punishment from my kingdom as a token of truce for what your revolting nation did to my kingdom?" He said coldly.

Agni took a calm breath. He had to think with a clear mind and choose his words carefully around this thick skulled beast. The way to a brighter future depended on it. "Great Spirit Iresh" he began in respect. "You should know that one must ask your permission before they carry out their will onto your territory before taking it upon their selves to violate any truce between the Great Spirits, because you were there when it was passed." Agni taunted.

Iresh stood from his throne in his full size. "Do not mock me Dragon! I will not allow anything to insult my being while in my realm!" He boomed out causing the room to shake violently. Rocks and gems fell from overhead by the angry tremor.

Agni remained calmly still and un-phased by Iresh's anger. "I only meant that as a simple reminder to make it known that I remember it as well." Iresh eased his posture slightly, but still on edge of what Agni was to say next. "I only humbly ask your permission to satisfy your kingdom from pain that has been caused by my nation in respect. All I need from you is a guarantee that the boy is not to be killed to have him live with the knowledge of the pain caused by his father. Do I have your blessings?" Agni bowed respectfully.

Iresh took his seat again grinding his teeth and fist in deciding. A moment later he nodded. "You have my blessings dragon." Agni bowed and turned to leave. "But know this dragon." Agni stood still awaiting Iresh's threat. "I know you are a clever and persistent dragon, so I will be watching your every move from here on out." Iresh informed darkly.

Agni only shrugged him off with a grunt and burst in a ball of fire to leave the realm. Ireash sunk back into his throne, calming himself from the stress. In the shadows a clicking sound of an insect scurried away.

**FIRENATION SHIP**

It wasn't that bad of a trip back to the ship, to Zuko's standards. Sure they cursed and insulted him. Threw objects from ice to rotten food at him, but he still had nothing to hold with pride. He was just a tool for his father to set as an example. Besides, he has endured much on this journey to no longer feel any more anger from these koala sheep. They are just absentmindedly doing what the rest of the flock does without thinking. Although Zuko did feel a bit of pity for them, a bit, after they will realize what this was all for.

Ozai was a genius, Zuko had to give credit. The enemy builds themselves with pride thinking they manage to strike a deadly blow at the fire nation by torturing it's only prince and heir to it's throne. Once that pride reaches a all time high, Ozai will crush it by revealing it was all by his will that they blindly followed and that Ozai was a cruel and merciless tyrant that would brutal torture his own kin. Enemy soldier's moral will despair knowing their fate if captured would be far less hospitable than the prince's fate. Many people and soldiers will even surrender entirely without a fight, perhaps aid the fire nation to overthrow leaders against the will of Ozai to receive a pardon to be left out of the war. The only two strongholds that will remain, in opposition, will be the Northern Water Tribe and Ba Sing Se.

It had been a week as they took to the coast of the earth kingdom. Azula was still watched and cooped up in her room, doubt throwing a tantrum, Iroh, what Zuko now took to calling him, commanded the ship, The captain and Zen took it upon themselves to give Zuko aid. He no longer cared weather he was beaten or was shown compassion. All that mattered to Zuko now was finishing his journey.

Zuko only counted up to a week before giving up on caring about the days. He found it felt quicker to their next stop if he just focused on the present. Surely enough they made their port as he felt the ship slowly drag on the soft beach near Omashu.

Later the captain and Zen brought up Zuko to a metal cage filled with chains and restraints. The soldiers awaiting him outside the, once again blinding sunlight, were dressed in earth kingdom uniforms. Zuko did not have to look to know Iroh was watching and making a pleading look asking for forgiveness. He did not care to forgive or be forgiven. Zuko no longer cared what happened as long as it didn't involve anyone innocent and pure.

The soldiers began to roughly chain Zuko in the cage and brought out a ostrich horse to pull the cage on the road to the mountains and soon city of Omashu.

It was a long and bumpy ride. The chains started to cause bruises and small cuts on Zuko, but the ride continued. The mountains gave no shade or cool breeze. Dust flew everywhere from the winds that traveld in the crevices of the mountains. There was only the sound of scavenger birds and their shadows that screeched and circled over Zuko. Eventually they made it up to the city and crossed the bridge to the front gate, where the king stood along with a handful of soldiers.

Zuko couldn't help but marvel at the city's glory. There were four pyramids. One small, two twice as big behind it, and one twice as tall as the two in front of it. The city was protected by a large wall around it and a large drop to one's death all around it. The city was also lined stairs and chutes curving this way and that. The city had an ancient look to it as to tell of some story that has yet to be told. Zuko saw how this would make a strong post to fight off any invasion. Even the settlers would see a army coming to alert the defenses.

The cage stopped in front of the gate as a soldier approached them. "What is your business in Omashu?" he demanded.

Iroh stepped up in front with a scroll. "We come to bring you the prisoner, Zuko prince of the fire nation for his scheduled punishment." Iroh announced as the soldier took the scroll and read it over. Soon he gave it to the king.

"It checks out with the message that was delivered two days ago." he reported.

The old and deranged king smiled. "Excellent. Bring in our honored guests." the king cackled.

The group then made their way in as the city came to life with murmurs and shouts of the princes arrival. The murmurs and shouts quickly turned to insults and jeers towards Zuko. He did not wince a care at the angry mob as he was brought to the center of the city square.

The earth benders then yanked Zuko from his cage, making sure he hit face first into the stone ground. People cheered as Zuko was treated with hostility. The earth benders then summoned up two pillars and attached large heavy chains to restrain the prince in mid air. The earth benders made sure to lower for the prince to breath as he was stretched out in the air by lowering the pillars so Zuko could touch the ground and easing him enough to rest before raising him again. People began throwing rocks and rotten food at Zuko while jeering and insulting him. The soldier lined a perimeter around the prisoner to prevent any murdering attempt until a order was made by the king. But that didn't stop them from allowing one or two from breaking through to beat Zuko.

Iroh clutch his chest to see such savagery on his nephew. Then a hand was placed onto his shoulder. "Follow me to have a bite to eat old friend." The king requested. Iroh only nodded and tore himself away from the gruesome site of Zuko's treatment.

**KINGS DINNING ROOM**

Soon Iroh was in the dinning room of the king drinking his favorite tea in his shaking hands. The king looked to him and smiled. "Don't tell me that old age is finally catching up to you general?" he amused.

Iroh set his cup down a took in a deep breath. "It has been a stressful trip." he said rubbing his forehead.

The king laughed. "Oh good, because we much too young for that old people stuff." he said before grinning with his crooked and missing teeth. He king always could make one laugh. Iroh gave him credit for a crazy king.

"It is good to see you Bumi." Iroh said with a smile.

"You too." Bumi said before stuffing his face with a drumstick. "But one must wonder." he said with a full mouth. "Why would you let your nephew be tortured like this?"

Iroh sunk in his seat shamed. "I can not save him, at least not yet. My brother has spies aboard my ship and if they suspect any attempt to save Zuko, I know they have messengers to send out my acts of treason." he took a deep breath. "I just fear what would happen. Not to myself, but Zuko."

Bumi leaned over on the table in thought. "Hmm. Your brother is a bit off his nut isn't he?" the same could be said of Bumi Iroh thought. "Does Zuko know you are planning such a thing?"

That hurt Iroh just to hear that. "My nephew thinks I've betrayed him and will not forgive me. Ozai made me look to be his be the one to plan his torturing in every location we have been on so far." Iroh stared at himself through his tea. "I am at a loss. For I do blame myself for not taking action sooner to help him." A lone tear fell down from his face.

Bumi for the first time in his life shown true sympathy and began to act more like a normal sane person. "It is hard to forgive one's self for the fate of one you love. It is even harder when the one you love will not forgive you as well. I know it must feel like you are losing your son all over again. It was not your fault that the Great Spirits chose for him to leave this earth. Just like it is not your fault that these events have happened. But I know if they wanted Zuko's time to come they would have took him after what your brother did to the boy." Iroh looked up at Bumi. "I feel that the Great Spirits are planning something for your nephew far from our understanding and it will bring great change." Bumi placed a supporting hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Do not lose faith that Zuko will survive this. But if it is in the will of the Great Spirits, they will allow you to save him when the time is right, but for now you must carry on this journey."

"What about Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"In time he will see that as well." Bumi encouraged Iroh.

Iroh stood from his seat and placed a grateful hand on Bumi's shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder how much sanity and insanity you can fit in that rock head of yours at the same time." Iroh said with humor.

"Likewise general." He grinned

Iroh started for the door. "If you'll excuse me I must make sure that order is made down at the square." And with that he left. Bumi looked to his white lotus tile out from his sleeve.

"I'm glad you come up with all the right thing's to say. Tonight you get a big dessert plate of rock candy." He said patting his lotus tile.

**CITY SQUARE**

Citizens and soldiers were getting more unruly as they saw the expression of the prince unphased by the beating and taunts. More than anything they wanted to see the prince show that he was troubled by his treatment, they wanted him to feel despair, they wanted him to wish for death than endure their treatment.

Zuko only showed no emotion, no expression, not one single sign of breaking. The people would have charge, but then Iroh stepped in.

"By order of the King, this prisoner shall not be touched by penalty of imprisonment until judgment has been passed!" He announced. The citizens began to quiet down, knowing they had no choice in the matter. _'nothing wrong with a little fib' _thought Iroh. "Guards of Omashu! You are to protect the prisoner until then. You do not need to be told what will happen if you let so much as a rodent slip passed you!" Iroh called out to the soldiers. Even though Iroh was not known to them and not an official soldier of Omashu, he carried with him a commanding authority that demanded obedience and respect. The soldiers were literally shaking in their boots as Iroh gave them a stern stare. _'years in the fire nation army has paid off well' _Iroh amused.

Knowing nothing more could be done, the citizens began walking away beck to their daily routines. All except one, one with a sinister smile as he chewed on a piece of grass.

Zuko remained motionless throughout the rest of the day. Occasionally they lowered him to take a break from hanging by his arms, but only just enough for him until they raised him up again. His meals consisted of gruel and water three times a day. The night was a bit warm, but the winds made it uncomfortable with the dust flying in his face. Zuko didn't mind too much. He didn't mind much of anything now.

Then there was a light cackling laugh as a shadowed figure approaching. The guards, in fear of their punishment, raised they weapons ready to defend the prisoner. But they quickly dropped them when they saw their king walk up.

"King Bumi! Please forgive us. We had strict orders to keep anyone from the prisoner." The Soldier beg for forgiveness.

Bumi only chuckled. "Quite alright." he said as he walked up to Zuko. "Bring him to my arena. I would like to see what this one can do."

The soldiers were shocked and confused at his order. "My King, the prisoner must stay…"

Bumi interrupted. "Would you rather I take back me forgiving you?" he said in a humorous threat.

The soldier paused in fear. "Take the prisoner to the arena." He commanded. Soon Zuko was dragged off after King Bumi to the arena under the palace.

The way was long and rough with Zuko's feet dragging and bumping against the steps. The soldiers were not to friendly with them harshly tugging him. They went through a series of tunnels that led them in and around more tunnels. Zuko could not understand how they manage to keep track on which tunnel leads to where. It must come as a sixth sense as an earth bender. Soon they came to an open area, what Zuko could only describe as the arena. It appeared simple, but real open. It was so maybe due to earth benders using stone from every part of the place to launch at their opponents without crushing anyone else. There was also a spot for Zuko could only guess was where the king would sit to watch the tournament.

Zuko was then dropped to the ground as they came to a halt. "You may take your leave now." Bumi told the soldiers.

"My king, we just can't leave you with this prisoner." They said shocked and weary of leaving the enemy with their king alone.

Bumi half turned towards them. "You doubt my ability to take care of myself?" he said with a deranged smile. The soldiers bowed hesitantly and quickly made for the exit. Zuko was quite confused himself.

"Confused, are you?" Bumi asked looking down at him. Zuko only stared at the crazed king not knowing how to answer. "Well of course you are, how do you expect not to be if I haven't told you anything yet?" he walked a little further out in the ring as Zuko managed to stand. Bumi then faced Zuko. "Now lets see why you were brought here." Bumi said as he took off his royal clothing leaving him in shorts and wrist and ankle bands. Zuko was shocked to suddenly see a hunched old weak man turn into a muscular aggressive opponent. Bumi began throwing small sized rocks at Zuko. The hits struck him as he was too worn out to actually properly evade.

"Come on boy, you must have something special in you if you were to survive all this abuse." he challenged launching more rocks. Zuko was only able to evade the strike by diving to the ground, but not having the strength to get back up.

"I… I can't fight back." Zuko said winded.

Bumi only frowned. "Really? You blew off the head of a abusive guard after months of torture, killed a Unagi and frightened off the other, and made chains come to life and attack a generals son. Are you telling me you can't sum up the strength to beat a old crazed man?"

Zuko stared at the king shocked. "How… how did you know that?" He asked bewildered.

"The question is, what is holding you back and why are you here?" He said as he brought up more rocks. "and why can't you show me your true strength like last time?"

'_Because you brought me here you damned old man!'_ Zuko thought frustrated in his head. Bumi then launched more rocks at Zuko '_the reason that I could do all that stuff was for the sake of someone else. I had no control of it, that strength just came on it's own.'_

"My, my, where did this new spark come from?" Bumi amused. Zuko then looked around to see that massive rocks were impaled in the ground near him, which was not where he last remembered standing. "I couldn't hit you as you jumped around everywhere like that."

Bumi continued his assault as Zuko dove again struggling to stand up. _'How did I do that? I didn't feel anything except my frustration at this old psychopath.' _Zuko thought trying to remember.

Bumi then formed a trick. "No wonder your father sent you out here." he said tauntingly. Zuko felt a twitch of anger as he heard the mention of his father. "You are as weak and worthless as he claims." Zuko's hands began to ball into fist. "Azula should be the better offspring as she is more dominant than you." he taunted more. Zuko began to feel his rage take hold. "I bet they are laughing at the thought of you being treated like a ragged mutt than a proper member of the family."

Hearing the mention of them sent a whole new feeling in Zuko. All their taunts, all their insults, all the disgust they shown towards him. Zuko managed to describe it all in one single word to feel towards them. HATE.

Bumi then launched a large boulder straight at Zuko. The boulder then shattered in an explosion of dust and flames. As it cleared the form that now stood before Bumi was a offspring of the spirit Agni. Zuko was lit with flames and his left eye burnt through the bandage that covered it revealing an eye glowing with the fires of hell.

"Now that's more like it." Bumi said excitedly.

He began tossing rocks of all sizes at Zuko. But then a twisting frenzy of flaming chains and fire obliterated the oncoming rocks. Bumi was taken aback at this sudden power. Zuko then launched blades connected to his chains at Bumi. Bumi then took the defense evading the deadly strike by jumping onto rocks in mid air and shot out more towards Zuko. Unfortunately a rampaging twisting torrent of flames came charging at Bumi. He quickly dove off his rock, that was rendered to ashes. He took the approach of burrowing under ground and made his way towards Zuko. Seeing this Zuko retracted his blade chains and with a fist that had streams of burning light penetrating through the spaces of his fingers, he struck the ground. Large cracks quickly began to form as flames spewed out all around Zuko. Bumi sensed the oncoming attack and sprung out of the ground as a pillar of fire and magma shot out after him. Just then a chain wrapped around Bumi's ankle. A look of worry soon broke on his face. "Uh oh." he said before being whipped up hitting the ceiling, walls and floors of the arena. After being stuck on the floor one last time, he was restrained by more chains rising from the ground to tie him still. Zuko then walked up to him as a massive hammer of flames formed in his hands and raised it over Bumi ready to end the fight.

"So that is why they sent you here? I'm happy to know now that it is you." Bumi said breaking out a amused smile.

Zuko then cut off the fire around and began to falter until he fell on his knees. "Wha… what did you say?" he asked out of breath and confused.

"That is for you to find out when your time comes." Bumi said "But I will tell you this, you are destined for a great change in this world. Many will come to know of what that is when you begin that journey. Know this, all this misery you experience ins not all for nothing. It will help you understand everything in due time, perhaps even mend bonds that were severed."

Zuko gave him a suspicious look. "What do you mean by that? What does this all mean? Why is this power that I have?!" he asked demandingly.

Bumi only smirked and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "That is for you and only you to discover and answer." Zuko dropped his head and sighed in understanding. "Now I think you need to be somewhere before they begin to wonder what has happened." Bumi then sent a couple of tremors as two soldiers came running a few minutes later. "Your punishment will begin in the morning as scheduled. Be sure to get enough sleep." and with that the soldiers returned Zuko to the city square.

Bumi looked up to a symbol on the ceiling showing the four nations in a circle. "Such great change will come, then what will become of us? Maybe I can get a job baking pies." he said.

**NEXT MORNING**

The torture then began as people gathered to see the prince in all his fallen glory. The shouts of insults and jeers roared ever loud among the crowd. Rotten food and stones was thrown before the earth bender, who were to deliver the punishment stepped in. A cart of hammers, staffs, leather whips, and an assortment of other tools soon was pulled up. The crowds then started calling out the methods to torture Zuko. Some such as smashing his feet with stones, breaking his limbs with hammers, being whipped twenty to fifty times, and so on.

The earth bender looked through his cart deciding to pick the first torture method. The Crowd quieted down in expectation. Soon he chose his method and brought out a heated metal rod. "Let him have a taste of his own medicine!" he announced.

The crowd began a roar of approval. The earth bender made his way towards Zuko with his heated rod. Zuko only remained still as the other earth benders lowered Zuko's chains just enough for Zuko to stand in order to ease him being hung by the arms. Once again the crowd silenced in order to hear the screams of their enemy.

The earth bender held the rod to Zuko's face. "Don't worry, maybe it won't hurt as much since you are supposed to be one with fire." he mocked. He then raised the rod to Zuko's chest as it began to sizzle against his flesh.

Zuko was not about to show weakness to these people for their pleasure. He held in the screams only to make grunting sounds. At this the crowd was becoming restless at the disappointment of Zuko not breaking to the torture.

Again the earth bender stuck the rod on Zuko's back to try and break him. And again Zuko held it in as much as he could. The crowd started to shout in rage and the earth bender was not so pleased either. "Get the salt," he barked. The soldiers brought a jar of salt with haste near the earth bender. He grasped a handful of salt before throwing it on his wounds.

Zuko never thought he would feel this kind of pain in all his life. Sure the Water tribes were rough, but these people were more resourceful with the latest means of torture. If only he could pass out from the pain, that would make this a lot quicker and painless. The thought of them also having a means to wake him after sent a cold feeling in his throat.

After the stinging pain subsided and Zuko still showed no signs of breaking. The earth bender lost his composure. He lowered Zuko to the ground on his knees, came up from behind Zuko and crush his foot with a steel hammer. Unaware of the sudden strike, Zuko growled out in agony. He felt every bone in his foot mostly shatter under the hammer. The crowd cheered in Zuko's suffering. Jeers and insults rose to humiliate Zuko.

All this time Iroh could only stand and watch as he held back the tears of the brutal assault on Zuko. He could feel the hatred from Zuko towards him as he just stood by. And he was right. Zuko could see Iroh with no expression on his face as he watched him break little by little. How could he call him kin? How could he call him family? How could he ever forgive him? He can't. Zuko hated the earth kingdoms stupidity. He hated their prejudice, he hated their pride, he hated their thick headed skulls to not see their selves, he hated their savagery against a fire native they have never even heard of and want the worst for him, but mostly he hated his uncle. At least his father had the decency of not attending thisa himself to watch his own son suffer by the hands of the enemy.

Zuko was then broken some more on the same leg as the earth bender slowly moved up his leg from his foot with his hammer crushing his bones all the way up. Zuko could no longer take the traumatic pain coursing through his body and fell limp and passed out.

Iroh signaled the men to end the torture. A healer came up to examine and fix Zuko up as much he could to endure tomorrow's next session and the many he would expect after that during the following months.

Zuko hung by his arms while kneeling to rest his leg all through the rest of the day and to the night. He was able to wake with searing pain wrecking through his body. He knew there would be no peaceful sleep tonight.

A shadow in the darkness walked up to the guards as they brought their weapons up to meet a young boy chewing on a piece of grass. "Stay back boy," they demanded.

The boy only smirked, "Really? What is one little boy going to do when he's surrounded by the kings guards?"

One of the guards gave a unsure look to his commanding officer. He only waved a hand, "Let him pass, it's only a kid."

The boy nodded and walked passed the guards and in front of Zuko. Zuko was awake, but drowsy from lack of sleep. Unable to rest from the aching pain from the day's torture session. He also was unable to notice anyone who walked up to him until he was slapped in the head. "Time to wake fire prince," the boy mocked with a sinister grin, "How the mighty have fallen. And to think you were once in your princey little bed all snuggled away without a care in the world," Zuko was given a smack across the face, "Well now you're in my world fire nation fuck."

Zuko looked around and saw the guards just ignoring the boy abuse him. Probably just enjoying the sick show. His uncle wasn't there to keep an eye on him, not that Zuko thought he cared, "Wasn't today enough amusement for you," Zuko asked scornfully.

"You're pretty tough to withstand all that torture, but to hear you scream like a stuck pig-chicken, it was music to my ears and everyone else who heard." he chuckled shacking his head.

"_This boy was sick"_ Zuko thought. Also at such an age, "And here I thought the Fire Lord was a sick bastard," Zuko amused.

This gave Zuko a hard kick to the chest. He also heard the snickering of the guards who watched in humor at his expense, "I am nothing like you fire shits! You're the ones who burn down houses and kill families! All of your kind deserve to be where you are now," the boy spat his anger and hatred towards Zuko.

Zuko regained his breath and balance, "Really? You saw every myself and fire bender there doing this," Zuko questioned the boy's rationality.

"You are all guilty of this! It is in your blood to be monsters and someday, I will become the judgment to send you to all to damnation," he exclaimed.

Zuko grew tired of hearing people like him. They always seemed to remind him of his father and sister. They always tend to think they can change the world through revenge., but Zuko knew better. No one man can change the course of history or the world for that matter. They thought the Avatar could do that and look where it got everyone. They relied too much on one person to do everything that they don't even try to make a difference. Now they think of changing the world by killing everyone on their own. It's bad enough to know they exist as my family, but to hear it from common children is quite irritating and boring.

"Say what you want to make you feel higher than everyone else, but with out the aid of others and a clear head, you are nothing than an angry little boy who got is toy taken from him," Zuko deadpanned.

The boy grabbed Zuko by the neck and pulled him up as close as he could with an expression of pure rage and hatred, "Enjoy your night you fire nation fuck. Tomorrow is going to be a nightmare for you."

He spat in Zuko's face and stood straight over him, "Remember my name when I take down the fire nation. My name is Jet, the bringer of death to your fucking race."

With that he turned to leave stomping in rage off into the dark night. Zuko knew the kid would try to do this, but knew he could only go so far on his own. He would maybe create a small resistance , but that's all. Although Zuko didn't doubt the boy would try to start something to get people to give him hell on the next torturing schedule. It's not like he's hasn't been through hell before. Living with his family after his mother was gone was the start of it all. He guessed he was made to know what hell will be like before he was sent there. For now, all he could do is wait for it to come.

**NEXT MORNING**

Sure enough that time came.

The people gathered once again to see the prince get what he deserved. Every day was going to be a routine with a series of lashes with whips and rods, branding, dislocating joints, and more. The people wanted more and started to call more ways to torture him. That was until Zuko saw him walk out to the earth bender, Jet. He gave Zuko his trademark smirk as he came to the earth bender and whispered to his ear. The man had a huge grin spread on his face as he nodded and brought a small knife and the jar of salt.

He came in front of Zuko and cut off the wrappings to his lost eye, "Are you a sight for sore eyes," he mocked. Then he licked his own thumb, dipped it in the salt, and rubbed it around inside the open wound.

Zuko had no chance to hold in this kind of pain. It was too intense and too agonizing, Zuko had no choice but to scream in the unbearable pain. The people jeered, the guards grinned, and Jet grinned evilly. Such hatred, such savage hatred in the souls of man. The world was truly out of balance.

Soon the man took his thumb from Zuko's empty eye socket, but that didn't lessen the pain a bit. The salt inside still stung and continued. The earth bender brought out his knife and made small open wounds at his biceps, inner thighs, belly, and back should plates. And one by one at a time, he dug a thumb of salt into each open wound to wiggle in every spot he could reach spreading salt everywhere in the wound. It wasn't enough to pass out to, but it was unbearable.

Now that Zuko was vulnerable, he was lashed with a leather whip across the torso. It when on for ten minutes and amazingly Zuko was still conscious.

There was a time where they decided to give Zuko a short break for water. Zuko guessed that they would put something in it to greatly weaken him. But he was thirsty and needed to drink or he wouldn't last long. Oddly after drinking, he felt a strange surge of energy and strength. He couldn't be certain, but he felt it. For the rest of the day he was able to withstand more of the torture until it ended.

The months went on with this routine, Jet giving advice for torture for Zuko, and Zuko regained his strength and energy from the water. He began to think his uncle put something in to help him. It confused him. During one of those months as they gave Zuko a break for water, he thought he noticed a faint image in the water that resembled a koi fish. It was probably the hallucinations of the torture affects. Iroh could not show support for Zuko out of giving away their secret and possibly getting Zuko killed. He repeated in his mind that the Spirits let this happen for a reason. He tried to tell that to Zuko and oddly he thought Zuko was beginning to actually listen to him. This brought hope for Iroh that Zuko may be on the way to giving his uncle the trust and bond that was lost.

Then the day came where Zuko was to depart for the great city pf Ba Sing Se.

As Zuko was placed in his cage on a cart, Bumi came to speak to him once more.

"Well I hope you had a pleasant stay here at Omashu. Do come again at a more convenient time now you hear," Bumi said with his crazy grin. Zuko knew he meant it in any offense, so he just nodded. Bumi then spoke in a more quiet voice, "Don't worry about that Jet, I have a little game for him to play with Flopsie. Other than that have a wonderful trip."

Zuko laughed inwardly. Bumi was one crazy friend, though he wondered how he knew about Jet and who the heck was Flopsie? But then he felt the cart move as they began to leave the city. Despite the torture and Jet, it was an interesting stay there. Meeting the king and given a new insight of what was to come. He even began to think over his trust with his uncle. Maybe he should give him another chance. That will have to be thought about later, now he had to focus on the great city of Ba Sing Se.

**REALM OF AGNI**

Agni watched as the events unfolded. Zuko had experienced fear, sorrow, rejection, and anger. Now he has to learn of hatred. His plan and destiny for Zuko was coming closer to begin. He will finish what the Avatar could not, he will do what the Avatar cannot. Zuko will change the fate of this world.

A mist soon formed into a ball of water to reveal Tui enter his domain.

"I've seen your work at keeping the boy healthy and able to withstand the pain," Agni noted.

"The water they gave him time to time was given some of my healing ability to strengthen him without letting onto suspicion," Tui explained, "I will continue to aid him until he is ready Lord Agni."

Agni nodded his approval, "Very well Spirit Tui, keep this hidden from the others to protect yourself."

"As you wish Lord Agni," she agreed before Tui dissipated into moisture.

Soon after Agni turned to his view on Zuko, he felt the cold presence of darkness. It was faint, but it could be felt as a omen. He had to be careful now, because he could recognize the scent.

* * *

**Well chapter up and loaded for reading. What did you think of Bumi, what did you think of Jet, what did you think of this as a whole? I have finalized the poll giving two more choices I forgot to put in the first place. Review and vote, three votes for each person. Reason why the chapters are taking longer is myself and DJChef are making a series of our OC's. the first story is on his account called "How To Train Your Dragon: Legends of Berk" if you're interested, check it out on his account. And hope it will bring you excitement and laughs.**


	11. Hatred pt 2

**NOW COMES THE END OF THE ROAD BEFORE HEADING BACK TO WHATEVER AWAITS ZUKO IN THE FIRE NATION AND WAITING TO SEE IF HE WILL CARRY OUT THE WILL OF AGNI. BUT IS THE WORST OF HIS JOURNEY OVER? WILL THERE BE ONE LAST SOUL TO AID HIM IN THIS FINAL TRIP? WILL HE MEET ONE LAST TORMENTOR IN THIS KINGDOM WHERE THE RICH LOOK DOWN ON THE POOR? JUST READ IT CUZ NOW I'M STARTING TO SOUND LIKE THOSE ANNOYING NARRORATORS. **Lol

**I do not own ATLA or any of the characters.**

* * *

Book 1: Road To War

Chapter 5: Hatred

Part 2

**DARK LAIR OF KOH**

For his whole existence, he has been hiding in this cold cruel place of the void. The light is unwelcome, death hangs thick in the air that you can taste it; fell spirits are so close you can feel their touch, and the cold is so harsh it freezes you soul. This is the favorite place of the Dark Spirit Koh.

For months he has been lurking in the darkness and shadows of the four realms of the Great Spirits. Listening, watching, observing, and planning. The world of mortals was to his liking. Disorder, despair, and death made it all so sweet for him to feel such suffering. And now a new breed of suffering brought his attention. The same suffering that Agni had his eyes on. Such strong emotions he had. Fear was deep in his soul from what he had faced, anger had plagued his mind from the abuse he had received, sorrow, rejection, and despair was carved into his very nature of understanding. But now Hatred began to seep inside of his understanding. Nothing satisfied the Dark Spirit more than deep hatred in one person.

Koh wanted this soul; he wanted it for his own gain. The things he could accomplish with such a spirit was boundless. Plus the people were increasing his potential even more. This one mortal, this one human. This one boy could change the fate of the world, but how he could change it was yet to be determined. If pushed in the right direction, Koh could have an advantage over the other Spirits and place his element of darkness over the lands again as it used to be before he was banished under a withered old tree of the spirit realm.

Koh's revenge on this world and the spirit world will come swift and hard. All that needs to be done is taking the lead on this child to corrupt the future into his rule.

But now he had too be careful. Surely he knew that Agni felt his presence and would be suspicious of what Koh is up to. That dragon was real clever and needed to be taken seriously. For now Koh would wait in the darkness until he could make his appearance.

**FULL MOON BAY FERRY PORT**

It took over a month, but they finally made it to the ferry port of Mull Moon Bay. As was told in reports, the ferry port was busy and crowded with refugees trying to escape the war by the safe haven behind the walls. The port was in a cave that lead out into the great moat surrounding the flat grounds of the kingdom.

Zuko was given a black cloak by his Uncle to hide him from the people's eye. Although some people were growing suspicious after hearing rumors of the captive fire nation prince. Since he looked to be the only prisoner transfer there at the time, people began to question the guards around Zuko. Luckily his Uncle was a quick thinker and was able to come up with an answer to put those suspicions to rest.

During the trip Zuko was beginning to listen to his uncle as he tried to speak to his nephew. Iroh was only able to get a shake or a nod from Zuko to yes and no questions only. It wasn't much, but it was progress. Iroh was feeling more confident about a plan to rescue Zuko from this fate, if he could find out more of his brother's plan when they returned, he would be able to form an escape for the two of them and disappear from knowledge. They just needed to get through this last torture session. If Iroh were to take Zuko now without finding out more of his brother's plot, he might make the mistake of missing a hidden backup plan by his brother. Ozai was clever like that.

Iroh walked up to Zuko's cage, "Do not worry Zuko, I have been telling them you are a part of an entertaining act for the King and are not to be disturbed by the king's orders," Iroh whispered to him. Zuko did notice that some of the people began to ignore his presence, "It won't be long until we head onto the ferry."

Soon the Ferry came into port and the captain called the next passengers onto the ferry boat. Iroh leads the group onto the boat and soon sets sail for the Ba Sing Se kingdom.

Zuko sat silent to himself contemplating this whole journey. He was fighting himself to understand it all on what was good and bad, who was wrong or right, but more importantly, was trust in others something getting in his way or something helpful to reach a goal. From time to time, Zuko experienced to up and downsides to trust and both seemed to leave him still confused and undecided. He was able to gain deeper understandings of the purity in the human soul, but also seen it punished or ridiculed for its act. Those have been subject to suffer for his sake in order to do the right thing. Also, some of those he tried to trust only proved to fail him over again. But then again, they seem to try to make amends for it no matter how hopeless it is. Zuko still feels conflicted by all this. He decides to wait and watch as the rest of his fate unfolds. Right now, for this long trip, Zuko decided best to meditate and temporarily forget all the troubles of trip.

Soon Zuko was in a state of mind of pure silence and solitude. Yet strangely it began to feel eerie and cold. It was be the breeze from the open area of the bay. Zuko opened his eye to find himself unchained and in a place of a darkened void. Only himself and a small circle on where he stood was lightened up as if in the sun, except there was no sun anywhere. Zuko had no idea what to make of this until he heard the sounds of clicking and crackling as if it was an insect, a giant insect.

"Do you know who I am son of the fire nation?" a deep, dark, echoing voice asked. Zuko tried to make a small light from his hands, until he found out that he could not feel any of his chi flowing through his body. He began to become uneasy about all this until he remembered one time his Uncle spoke of a place where no mortal could use their chi, the spirit world, "Be still child, I will not harm you in anyway," the voice calmly said.

Zuko knew better not to trust a spirit, especially when they had the advantage, "Who are you!?" Zuko shouted as he still kept himself in the defense.

"I am Koh," Zuko froze in fear, his uncle told him about this spirit when he was small. Zuko always thought of it as a myth just to get kids to do as they were told, "I am the keeper of the darkness," Koh crept around Zuko in the darkness just from out of view, "You do not need to worry, I promise not to steel your face, at least not in this meeting," He said in a cold chuckle.

Soon Koh appeared before Zuko face to face. He knew it was crazy, but he took the word of the giant demon, "What do you want?" Zuko demanded flatly.

"I have a offer for you," Koh started as he circled Zuko slowly, "You don't need to answer me now, because I want you to think about it first," Zuko relaxed himself and waited to hear the rest, "I have watched you with great interest. I have seen you take much suffering and much knowledge as well from that suffering. You have shown great value even among the Great Spirits themselves. Some of them see you as a tool and some of them see you as a threat."

Zuko narrowed his eyes at the dark insect, "And what do you see me as?"

Koh smiled, "I see you as a changing point for this whole world that was never given the choice of having what he wanted. I will make a deal with you to have anything you want even the power of darkness at your command," Koh twisted his body making himself crack the joints of his body that sent uncomfortable shivers down Zuko's spine, "Since you command the gift of fire, I will give you this."

Koh then closed his claws surrounding his face just in front of him to ignite a dark flame with mixtures of black and night blue-ish colors. It felt intense and gave off a strong presence of the dead. Zuko could feel himself as well as the void begin to shake and rumble from the flame.

"This is the flames of the void, containing the essence of death, darkness, and destruction. It even has the power to consume the very soul of a being and sending it into oblivion," Koh then extinguished the dark flame, "This is what I could offer you Prince Zuko."

Zuko knew that there was a catch, there always was a catch, "What do you want from me then?" Zuko calmly asked.

Koh laughed, "You truly are a clever one. I will tell you this, what you gain greatly you will have to give up something just as great of worth," Koh then stopped to face Zuko.

Zuko thought about this until another question crossed his mind, "And what of the other Great Spirits knowing this deal?"

"They can not see what goes through your mind when they are too busy seeing what goes through the events outside your body. As I said, you need not decide now," He began to crawl beck into the darkness of the void as he spoke his last words, "All you need to do is whisper my name with the desire in your heart and I will answer."

Then, as if from waking from a dream, Zuko opened his eyes as the boat made a sudden stop on the shore of the other side to Full Moon Bay and the road to the great city. Zuko didn't know whether now it was a dream or not. Then again why would he dream of such a creature calling himself Koh and mentioning about past events and the Great Spirits? Now wasn't the time for that. He needed to keep his focus on what was ahead and what was ahead was a group of, what looked like, a squad of elite earth benders, no doubt waiting for him. The bald on in the front center seemed to be the head of the group as he wore no armor, but elegant robes and had a small thin mustache and goatee. But those eyes screamed of sinister to Zuko after the facial expressions he has seen on his journey.

The head man walked up to Iroh with a sly smirk, "Greetings, I am Long Feng, head of the Dai Li and right hand of King Kuei," he presented himself with a small bow.

Iroh returned the gesture, "I am the head of the guard, for secrecy, my name need not be of importance," Long Feng nodded in accepting the matter, "I am in charge of watching over the prisoner for most of the time and…"

Iroh was cut off by Long Feng, "That won't be necessary, for the King has granted me charge over the prisoner," he informed Iroh.

Iroh was taken off guard by the sudden change in plans by the king, "But Master Long Feng, I was not given any orders to hand over…" Iroh started before being once again cut off by Long Feng.

"The King has thought it over just as you crossed the bay. He sends his apologies for any inconvenience." Long Feng excused.

Iroh would have none of this, "I am sorry Long Feng, but I will not give the prisoner up until I see the message from the king himself," Iroh pointed out flat.

Long Feng's smirk grew more sinister, "Then should I have word sent that you have questioned the king's adviser?"

Iroh then saw the game Long Feng played. He had great power and influence over the king and would use it to his advantage to have his way. Iroh could not do anything without raising suspicion. He then bowed in apology, "Forgive me, I meant no disrespect. I was given strict orders to keep watch over the prisoner until I was given an official release."

"Quite alright, we will just have to call this an official release then. Dai Li, take the prisoner to his cell," The Dai Li took the cage and made their way back into the city, "You may reside at the palace for a place to sleep and if you ever need something, the Dai Li will always be around if you need them."

Iroh saw the hint of threat in his words. He could do nothing now that Long Feng has his minions watching every move he makes. He has heard of the Dai Li being stealthy and observant of everything around them, but he never realized that they abused their power for the sake of their leader. Iroh felt a great amount of dread wash over him as he helplessly watched Zuko be taken away by Long Feng. Spirits know what will befall on the boy and may the spirits watch over him.

Zuko sat in his cage unresponsive to whatever may or may not happen. He over heard what just happen, though he did not blame his uncle for this. He knew the type of man he was under and he could expect not comfort or humanity from him as well. It was only a matter of time until he revealed who Zuko was to the passing people.

"Sergeant?" Long Feng called out to one his men.

"Yes Long Feng," He replied.

"Make sure you clear the way to the palace, tell the people we need to transport Prince Zuko before the King to pass judgment on him," He smirked coldly.

"As you wish Long Feng," With that the Dai Li agent began informing the people to move out of the way for the prisoner. He used Zuko's name purposely to which caused people to stop and make an open lane to see the now hated son of the fire lord.

Shout and curses started to erupt from the people. The Dai Li then made enough space from the cage to allow Zuko to be seen. Soon after that, people started to follow and throw garbage and stones at Zuko, although the stones had to be small to be able to land a more likely hit through the bars of the cage. All along the way, Long Feng smiled in satisfaction now that most of the Earth Kingdom was present and alert to the news of Zuko being taken to the king to be pass judgment on. It took most of the whole day to reach the palace by parading Zuko through the streets. By the time they got there, the whole front of the palace was surrounded by most of Ba Sing Se to witness the verdict of the hated prince.

"Captain," Long Feng called over a standing guard, "Go inform the King we have a prisoner for him."

The guard captain hesitated, "But Long Feng, he is in a dinner meeting with a very important earth kingdom family from Gaoling."

"I am sure the king would excuse himself for a while. Tell the king that the prisoner Prince Zuko has arrived," he commanded.

The Captain was stunned a bit from the news and bowed in haste, "At once sir!" he then took off quick to the kings dinning hall.

"Bring the prisoner to the throne room," Long Feng directed.

The Dai Li did as told. _"This is too good to be true" _thought Long Feng.

**DINNING HALL**

The king dined and spoke to the father of a very wealthy family. The mother sat by her, just turned, eleven young daughter as the father discussed business with the king.

The daughter ate and soon found out she needed a refill for her cup, "Jin come here!" She called in a commanding tone.

An older young female came rushing in with a jar of pot of hot tea. She had been picked out by the daughter as they came into town to be a temporary servant. Jin was still nervous of having the honor to serve such a rich and wealthy family. This would really help out her family if she performed her duties to her employers to their liking. She tried her best to serve the tea without shaking too much from still being excited and nervous from the sudden surprise for being chosen to be given such a job.

"Your tea Miss Beifong," Jin said.

The Daughter grumbled a sigh, "How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Toph? Is that so hard just to say a four letter name?" Toph said irritably.

Jin quickly apologies nervously, "Forgive me Toph Beifong, I didn't mean to offend!"

"Ugh, well its close enough. At least you're much more better than our own servants just calling me by my last name only." Toph smirked as she sipped her tea.

Toph liked Jin after getting her to do errands for her. She was a bit clumsy here and there and she always tried to do what Toph wanted despite her lack of knowledge of serving such high a class of people. Jin was the closest thing Toph could call a friend, despite her awkwardness around her parents. Sure she played a small prank on Jin every so often, but it was always out of friendship and the two would just laugh right after.

Just then the captain came in and bowed to the king before he spoke in a whisper. The King's expression turned from cheerful to shock and then stern before turning to his guests, "If you'll excuse me, I have an urgent matter to attend to. Please enjoy the rest of the meal and we shall continue our business another time."

He made a bow and left quickly after. Toph felt his vibrations and knew this was something really important and that she wanted to know what it was.

Toph stood from her seat, "Mom, Dad, may I be excused to my room please?" a little decency never hurt to go off spying.

"Yes you may my daughter," the father answered.

"Do you need me to help you to your room dear?" her mother asked worried.

"No thank you mom, I have Jin to take me," Toph said and held out a hand for Jin to take. Jin hesitantly took her hand and led her down the hall and out of sight on their way down to their room. Then her arm was suddenly jerked back and she found herself being dragged off by Toph, "Come on let's go!" Toph whispered a shout.

Jin was, at this point completely confused, "Miss…err I mean Toph! Where are you going? Our room is this way!" Jin said fighting to keep her balance.

"SHH! We are going to see what the king is doing." Toph told Jin trying to keep her quiet.

"But Toph, we can't go. Besides, there are guards everywhere. We will never be able to get in," Jin pointed out. Then Toph turned to a blank wall and made a tunnel through. "Toph what have you done!?" Jin whispered her hysteria.

"I made a way to sneak in now get in there," Toph pushed her in and sealed the wall just in time as a guard walked by.

Soon the two found their way in from underneath the throne of the King as he came in to sit in it. Toph made a shushing gesture to Jin to keep quiet as they snuck under the throne and made their way closer to underside of the stairs in the dark undetected. Jin was trying to keep her heart from beating so fast from all the voices in her head telling her she really shouldn't be here and the consequences of being caught.

Soon King Kuei took his seat on the throne and Long Feng stood to his right waiting for the prisoner to come in. King Kuei sat in his throne a bit nervous of hearing what he was about to do. He had been told of a message of a prisoner being brought in to judge, but he had no idea it was the prince of the fire nation. He had no idea what he had committed to bring him before the king.

Long Feng saw the distressed look on the king's features, "Are you fine my king?" he asked plainly.

Kuei did not notice the bluntness of the question, "Yes, I just am a little nervous of having to pass judgment on the son of the fire lord."

"I have received word from the fire lord that his son attacked our nation and want's us to teach him the consequences of trying to start a war." Long Feng lied. Toph was able to tell it was a lie to begin with. It made her wonder what this prince's true reason for being here was.

Kuei sighed in relief, "I am glad it was not a plan from the fire lord to start a war in a time of peace."

Toph frowned at hearing this, "_So that's why Long Feng didn't want the king hearing about the war," _thought Toph, _"He is manipulating the king."_ Jin was still confused on why the king thought there wasn't a war going on. Part of her wanted to come out and tell the king straight out that there was indeed a war outside the walls, but part of her was afraid of what the Dai Li would do if they discovered them there in the first place.

Just then a guard at the throne door popped in and announced that the fire nation prince was ready to come. Long Feng nodded to bring him in and the guard disappeared behind the door to fetch Zuko.

Jin slowly peeked around the side of the stairs just enough so not to be seen. Toph just crouched in her position to feel what was happening, "I always wanted to see a member of the fire nation family," She whispered.

Toph expressed a look of annoyance, "Lucky you," she whispered in a deadpanned tone.

Jin looked back realizing what she meant, "Oh sorry," she said awkwardly whispered back.

The doors parted as an escort of four Dai Li agents brought out the fire prince towards the front of the throne before the king and in chains held by the Dai Li. At the moment he was too far to see clearly for Jin.

"Well what does he look like?" Toph asked in a whisper.

Jin shook her head, "I don't know, he's too far to see clearly," she whispered back.

Soon they stopped in front of the throne as Zuko was forced to his knees and keeping his head down facing the floor. This made it impossible for Jin to get a good look. Toph only could see a rough vibrating form of him. There was something wrapped around his face that sort of made it hard to tell the shape of his face, but she could obviously tell what his mood was. Emptiness, lifeless, and still.

Kuei waved his hand towards Long Feng to begin the process, "Fire Nation Prince Zuko, you are brought before the king of Ba Sing Se to be judged and punished for the crimes against the Earth Nation. The charges are murder, raid, rape, treason, theft, manipulation, and attempted plot against, his Highness, King \Kuei," Kuei was shocked at the last charge, he never thought anyone would go so far as to plot his murder. On the ether hand, Toph felt every lie that spewed out of the advisor's mouth ad began to wonder what the prince actually did to deserve punishment for, "How do you plead and what do you have to say in your defense?"

Zuko remained silent and unresponsive. Toph was shocked that he didn't say anything to defend himself. She wondered if he was wishing for punishment or to be executed. Jin just sat there shocked at the charges brought against him.

Long Feng smirked at Zuko's silence, "Well your silence says it all tat you are guilty of every charge. Therefore you will receive there max punishment of torture."

Kuei looked up at Long Feng at his judgment on Zuko. He thought this might have been too much for a young boy. Jin thought the same even thought she had no favor for him and his crimes. Long Feng walked down and lowered himself for only Zuko to hear, "I bet your mother would crack just to know her baby boy is about to be tortured for a very long time," Long Feng whispered in a mocking tone. At this Zuko looked up at the man with a mixture of emotions on his face of rage, hate, loss, and sorrow. Jin was able to see the devastating sight of his bandaged face with spots of dried blood, dirt, and sweat. She wondered what he could have experienced to give him such severe injuries, "To bad she left your family in time to spare herself from you," he spat.

"_Now that was just low" _thought Toph. Zuko sprung from the floors. Long Feng fell back as Zuko nearly bite his face off and roared at him. It took all the strength of the Dai Li agents to barely hold back Zuko in his chains. Jin jumped a bit herself. She was surprised; despite his weaken appearance, he was still strong enough to pull against his chains. Soon more agents came to pull on Zuko's chains to pull him away.

Long Feng rose as he straightened himself up, "You will wish you haven't done that, take him to the square!" he demanded. Soon the Dai Li pulled him out of the throne room and Long Feng took his place by Kuei's side.

"Isn't it a bit severe to be so harsh on such a young boy?" Kuei asked still troubled by the punishment.

"King Kuei, he has plotted to murder you. Thing's like that must not go unpunished without severe consequences. That will only inspire young enemies to follow in his footsteps if not treated with firm and strict punishment. I only allow this to protect you." Long Feng said.

Kuei nodded and rose from his seat, "Then let this be done as you see."

Soon the room was empty with Toph and Jin still under the throne. They crept back against the wall where they came from.

"I can't believe someone that young would actually do all that stuff," Jin said still shocked at the charges.

"He didn't," Toph said bluntly.

"What? What do you mean?" Jin asked confused.

"I know when someone is lying," she said. Jin remembered that Toph could do that, "Everything he accused Zuko of was a lie."

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" Jin asked.

Toph knocked on Jin's head, "Hello? Anyone home? If we told someone this then they would know we were there watching."

"Oh yeah," Jin rubbed her head, "Then what do we do then?"

Toph thought for a moment as she quietly opened a way back their room, "We need to ask him," Toph said.

"How? He will be put in the dungeon after his punishment," Jin pointed out.

"Duh? How did we sneak in the throne room?" Toph also pointed out.

Jin sighed in a worried and nervous breath, "This is so wrong and dangerous."

"Ah, you'll miss it when I have to leave," Toph said.

Jin had to admit she will miss it. This was the most fun adventure she had. It will sadden her when Toph, her only and best friend leaves back to her home. The two made their way back to their rooms without being detected.

**REALM OF IRESH**

Iresh sat on his throne looking into a pool of molten rock that displayed a window to the happenings of the earth kingdom. He watched as the judgment of Zuko was passed and Agni's promise coming through. He felt satisfied that his people would get the satisfaction of seeing the worst brought down on a fire nation royal. He did admit it was a bit severe for the young boy, but the boy was none of his concern.

"Quite the show isn't it?" a dark deep sinister voice asked in humor.

With a loud snap of his claws, a whole legion of the Tigerdillo soldiers surrounded the Dark Spirit Koh. Iresh rose from his throne and stomped his way towards the intruding insect.

"What are you doing in my realm with your filth!?" Iresh growled.

Koh smirked, "Do you really trust that dragon?" he asked as he saw the look on Iresh's face changed to focus on the question, "Do you even trust this boy in your very kingdom?"

"What do you want bug?" Iresh demanded in a snarl.

"Nothing, I just want to lend you a hand or a claw, which ever you prefer, to watch over Agni in case he might have a scheme." Koh offered.

"Why would I need your help?" he asked shortly.

"I have my reasons against the dragon let's leave it at that. All I ask is that I keep a close eye on the boy, talk to him, and try to foil any plot Agni might have, but I need your approval to enter your lands." Koh stated his request.

Iresh knew he shouldn't trust the Dark Spirit, but he trusted Agni even less and if Agni was planning something, he wanted it to fail, "One condition," he demanded, "You only make contact with the boy and nothing less a part of my kingdom."

"Agreed," Koh accepted.

"Now leave my realm before I give my army something to practice their skills on," Iresh threatened as he walked back to his throne.

Koh vanished in a dark cloud and was gone. Iresh pondered if this was the right thing to do, but after he disregarded that thought. He wanted to know Agni's plan and end it. Even if it meant trusting a Dark Spirit.

* * *

**PART 2 COMPLETE. THINGS ARE HEATING UP, THE PLOT IS THICKENING, AND DEALS ARE BEING MADE. IF THIS SEEMS LIKE A CLIFFHANGER TO YOU THEN TOUGH HA HA HA. (JK) ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU LIKE HOW I DECIDE TO PLACE BOTH TOPH AND JIN THERE. WE WILL SEE HOW THEY DEAL WITH ZUKO IN THE FINAL PART OF THE ANGER CHAPTER AND WHAT KOH WILL PLAN TO DO.**


	12. Hatred Final

**NOW HERE COMES THE TORTURE ONCE MORE. WHAT TOPH AND JIN'S INVOLVMENT WILL BE IN THIS SERIES, ZUKO WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH LONG FENG, AND IROH NEEDS TO FIND A WAY TO GET ZUKO BACK FROM LONG FENG'S CONTROL. HOW WILL THIS ALL HAPPEN?**

**I do not own ATLA or any of the characters.**

Book 1: Road To War

Chapter 5: Hatred

Part 3

**LAIR OF KOH**

* * *

Koh circled slowly around a orb of dark flames revealing Zuko being taken from the throne and to the city square where many have come to watch the punishment of the fire nation prince. He has never felt so pleased or stronger by the hatred that spread through the many hearts of the people. Every negative act and emotion from each person made him feel twice as strong.

He knew Zuko has become smarter after all this time before he was punished by his father, smarter then anyone has expected. He had to choose his words wisely and his actions carefully. He also had to watch himself from Agni. The dragon is not to be taken lightly, if he suspects anything he will know.

Koh just needed to infect Zuko's thought and draw him into as much despair and hatred as possible.

Koh raised himself up to the dark flames, "Zuko my child. You are the one to set me free," he chuckled darkly, "and the one to unleash my vengeance. My destiny is almost at hand."

With a wave of a claw, three shadows formed into small black birds, "Go fulfill my plan," Koh commanded. The birds shrieked and flew into the dark flames to enter into the world of mortals.

**CITY SQUARE**

Zuko knew this was going to be the worst six months he would ever endured. He also knew the type of man Long Feng was as well, he will not show any sympathy for him. He hoped whatever helped him through the other tortures and suffering will aid him now. If he survived this and was able to escape, Zuko vowed he would return in due time to place Long Feng as the one to kill slowly and painfully. The world does not need another piece of scum shit to taint it from it's already tainted existence.

It had took a while, but they came out of the front of the palace walls and into the open public where most have waited to see the torture session. As soon as he was put into view, uproars began to erupt throughout the vast audience. Once again, like every other place he had arrived in, jeers, insults, and objects where thrown at him. Nothing new now that they can degrade him with. Zuko no longer cared.

So begins his restraints like in Omashu, he was raised off the floor with arms and legs stretched out. Except this time they ripped off his bandages, revealing his older wounds, scars, and missing eye.

Some people fell silent, others gasped, but then there were some who laughed at it. Only a small fraction of the crowd were seen leaving. Perhaps they couldn't stomach the brutality that was about to take place, couldn't blame them though.

A Dai Li agent soon appeared in front of Zuko and unrolled a scroll and began to speak, "The prisoner you see before you is the son pf the Fire Lord Ozai of the Fire Nation," Toph and Jin soon are able to make it in the second row. It took a while to convince Toph's parents to let Jin take her out to eat at a restaurant just so they could make it to the torture session, "Under crimes that has been committed he will receive punishment approved by the King of the Earth kingdom of Ba Sing Se," he continued down the list of crimes, "The murdering of innocent families from the elderly to infancy, guilty," the crowd became shocked and gasped at each crime he read off. Jin and Toph knew better and were appalled at the lies they were hearing in detail, "The theft of our resources and wealth to send back to aid the fire nation, guilty. Raiding and destruction of smaller settlements outside the kingdom, guilty. Raping of earth kingdom females children to elderly, guilty. Treason of converting young children into the fire nation army and brainwashing, guilty. Manipulation by trying to start another war, guilty. The last crime is a failed attempt to assassinate the King of the Earth Kingdom."

The crowd was soon at the brink of charging through the palace guards and attacking Zuko, but soon calmed as Long Feng walked up from behind Zuko and raised his hand, "People, we are not going to let this fell prisoner have the mercy of death," He turned to Zuko with a cruel smirk, "We are going to make him keep him alive for the rest of his life feeling nothing, but the pain and suffering that he has committed against us."

Jin put her hands over her mouth in shock. Thoughts of a young boy being constantly tortured everyday for crimes he hasn't committed nearly make her puke in front of everyone. Toph took on an expression of sadness and pity for Zuko and his chosen fate. She had no idea what methods they had for torture, she knew they would have the resources to create the most brutal types of torture inventions known to man.

A table was soon brought up, full of small means of torture. Two large shirtless men came up to the table and placed red masks over their heads which meant that it was going to get bloody. First they started out with lashes with thin long sticks and starting them from the upper body and then working their way down to the legs.

Most people began cheering while the rest began to wince at the snapping sounds of each blow. Jin however shut her eyes at the horror that was taking place in front of her. Toph wasn't so lucky. Thanks to her new view of sight, she saw every force of vibration that struck Zuko. It also didn't help that she felt him tense violently after every strike and tried to hold each grunt of pain.

Next came the leather whips. At the moment, Zuko had many red lines over his body from the previous torture. Some more people began to leave as it being to much for them to handle. Still Jin and Toph stayed. They had no idea why they were staying for all of this, but somehow it just felt it needed to be done.

The two masked men shook their whips until they were completely unfurled. Zuko recognized the sound from behind them and prepared for the worst. The first lash was made with a loud crack and splitting open his skin. Even more people began to wince at the sound of the whips while the rest still cheered on.

Zuko tried holding it all in as the lashes came more faster and harder. He began to feel that he was not going to survive this torture and eventually bleed out.

So continued the lashing of whips as he began to bleed more and more from the wounds. Zuko began to feel himself slipping away. But not too soon, a single raindrop fell on his face. Oddly he felt a small spark of relief. Soon after it began to rain more in a light sprinkle. It did not affect the crowd to leave, but Zuko was beginning to somehow regain his strength little by little despite the lashes. After a couple of minutes of this, the masked men stopped and gave themselves a moment to take a breath. but then the complete unexpected happened.

Zuko began to slowly raise himself from dangling from his chains and held up his head strong and proud for the next means of torture. This made many people angry, but Toph and Jin stood there in shock and awe at such strength and bravery from one so young.

The two masked men looked to each other and nodded. They both grabbed a harsh looking tool. A rod with multiple long straps and attached to each end of the straps were pieces of dull metal hooks that jingled around. One of the masked men swung onto the table to test it out. Zuko heard the sound of the swing and the sound of the metal hooks striking the wood of the table and hooking on until it ripped pieces of wood to pull it free. This time everyone winced at the cruel tool of punishment as they displayed it's effectiveness on the table. Zuko took a couple of deep breaths to try to ease himself from the horror that would soon strike him.

There was a dead silence in the area, only the drops of rain were all that was heard. A few black birds landed on three of the four pillars of rocks that held Zuko in place. The masked men stood on each side of Zuko and prepared to begin.

The first strike was made against Zuko's back. Many slash marks where made on his back and pieces of his flesh was ripped from him. This time the people made no sound to the punishment being given. Jin was about to cry hearing and watching the first strike. Toph stood unable to move or feel at the horror she felt through her feet.

The torture continued on as more of Zuko's flesh was ripped and cut. Despite the oncoming rain that was slowly giving him back his strength, the pain was too unbearable and he gave long agonizing growls of pain. Zuko as well as everyone else had no idea what kept him alive much less still conscience. The blood began to cover the chests of the masked men with each strike. People began to gasp and wince with each strike of the torturing tool. But what made people cover their eyes and turn their faces was when one strike managed to catch on stuck to Zuko's flesh against his side torso and was then forced off by pulling off with a forceful yank by the masked man. Zuko had no more strength to stand and dangled from his chains as the torture went on.

At seeing this, Long Feng raised a hand to stop the session for today, "Enough," he walked over to Zuko's limp but still conscience body, "I think you have had enough for today. Next time you will treat me with more respect," Zuko mumbled something incoherent and cause Long Feng to crouch closer to hear him, "What was that fallen prince?"

Zuko raised his hate filled eyes at Long Feng, "Go fuck yourself," Zuko whispered a growl at him before spitting a mixture of saliva and blood right in the middle of his face.

Long Feng recoiled back in disgust and anger trying to wipe the offense off his face, "Send him to the lowest dungeon!" he ordered. After that Zuko was released from his chains and sent down into the dungeon.

Toph tried to pick up Jin from the ground, "Come on we're going to go see him," she declared.

Jin looked up to Toph, "Why are they doing this to him?" she asked with eyes of sadness and horror.

Toph shook her head from not knowing herself and trying to keep herself from crying as well, "that's what we're going to find out," after that she had Jin take her out though the crowd and back into the palace.

The black birds took flight after Zuko when he was dragged away.

**ZUKO'S CELL**

The black birds moved through the shadows to follow Zuko into his cell. As creatures of the shadows, they were able to merge with other shadows and flatten themselves to slip through cracks and gaps without being noticed. They also made sure not to infect anyone with they came in contact to so not to be noticed.

Zuko was laid back against the furthest wall from the door of his cell. Unable to move with all his strength gone from the pain that wrecked his body. His body may have healed from some reason he did not understand yet, but it still did not completely heal his scars and wounds, but only stop the bleeding.

He drifted into a sense of emptiness where he heard nothing, felt nothing, or saw nothing. The only things that was there were his thoughts. Why wouldn't the spirits let him die? Why does he have to endure the worst of life? What could be so important to the world for him to exists anymore? What is his purpose? The only thing worse than suffering in life is to not know why you are suffering for it.

His life went from bad to worse in everyway he could think of. Losing his family, losing his natural ability to fire bend, he lost all respect from almost the entire world, he was looked at as a monster worse than his father, and now he was being used to cause everyone to fall to his plan of being controlled

He pleaded to what ever could hear him to give him a reason, any reason to know what he was for.

Nothing answered in the dead silence of his mind and he soon fell out of conscience and into despair.

After a while he felt a sudden amount of heat from every direction. He quickly opened his eyes to see himself in a realm of pillars of flames and swirling flames that danced in the air around him. The flames were intense but gave off a moderate amount of warmth. He looked to himself and found himself glowing a bright blue color and slightly transparent. He was in a spirit's form. Another thing he just realized was that he could see more clearly. He reached up to his missing eye and did not feel the rough textured skin of the scar that covered his eye and he also touched the lower part of his eye lid and felt the round orb of his left eye. He was completely whole again in this place in his spirit form. Also he felt stronger and one with his element like a fire bending master who was one with his element. The fires roared fiercely, but somehow made Zuko feel at peace. It was all beautiful and perfect to him, it gave him the feeling he once had when he was with his mother. Everything was right with the world.

"I have heard and felt your distress and despair son of the fire nation," A loud calm voice echoed out.

Zuko would have quickly got up to defend himself, but his instinct told him otherwise, "Who are you?" he asked almost knowing who the voice belonged to.

"I am the Great Spirit of your home nation," Zuko froze after instantly realizing who it was, but also having a hard time believing it, "Lord Agni of the fire nation" Agni proclaimed.

Zuko was then met face to face with the most frightening looking dragon he has ever seen with his long neck, massive body, legs, wings, deadly tail, and the most fearsome looking face of a dragon that screamed hostility. Surely this was not a dragon like the ones he has seen in paintings and statues, this was a dragon worthy of the name Agni. Zuko was frozen in fear and could not move for the life of him.

Agni noticed his fear, "Do not fear me child, It is time to tell you your reason of this life," Zuko relaxed a bit as he waited for Agni to continue, "I have chosen you to bring great change in the history of man."

Zuko was frozen by the decree of Agni, "What? Why me? I am a weak fire bender and how can I bring this change? Isn't that what the Avatar does?" Zuko questioned honestly.

Agni's voice shook the very room, "The Avatar is no longer worthy to carry out such responsibilities!" Agni roared out from being reminded of the monk. Zuko cringed at the sudden outrage, "The world has suffered greatly due to his absence! Not just it's people, but it's creatures as well! There are only two more of my dragons still alive!" Agni soon calmed himself and moved to sit in his throne, "Understand my son, out of all the people in this world, there are none so worthy of this task than you."

Zuko was speechless at hearing this, "Why?" was his only response.

"You have proven it when you stood against your father, you have shown it by learning from your suffering and torment, you have learned the evils of man, you have fought your best when others were at risk, you have also seen the purity in man as well, and you have been using your hidden powers to bring justice to those who cause harm," Zuko stood silent as he remembered all those times, "You have found favor not just by me, but by the Great Spirit Tui as well. She has made sure that the water you came in contact to had healing abilities."

Zuko then realized that was how he was able to survive such horrible tortures. He also remembered seeing the slight image of a Koi fish in water before he drank from it. He assumed that must have been one of the water spirits.

Agni continue, "You will become not only a beacon of hope, but a sign of change. A sign that anyone has the power to overcome a great evil and not just they Avatar. You will show that people can have the power to make a brighter future if they find the strength inside themselves."

"You do not trust the Avatar?" Zuko asked surprised.

Agni breathed in deeply to calm himself from hearing the Avatar, "This is the first time that the Avatar has denied his duties in a time of crisis. If he is willing to condemn the world for his own comforts, I fear what will happen if he was to take his as a gain for power. I fear if he were to be corrupted by his gifts to use for his own gain and then who would have the power to stand against him. The people will then lose all hope in the Avatar spirit all together in fear of the next Avatar being corrupt."

Zuko nodded in understanding, "How will I know when I am ready?" Zuko asked.

Agni lowered himself down so that they were face to face. Agni stared into Zuko's eyes, "You will know when you are ready when you call upon me."

Then a surge of roaring flames shot out of Agni's eyes and infused into Zuko's. The feeling was not painful, but it felt overwhelming as if Zuko's body would burst from this power surging into him. After a while the flames stopped and Zuko fell back on the ground covering his eyes from the sudden surge of power.

"I have blessed you with the fires of Agni," Zuko uncovered his eyes as they glowed like an intense flame. He was surprised when two duel swords appeared in his hands. They were a polished silver that reflected like a glass mirror, design of glowing swirling flames were engraved on each side of the flames. The handles were of red and black leather designs, the hilt and butt end were made of gold, and on the butt end was a red symbol of the fire nation that seemed to have a water texture look like red waves, "This power will remain inside of you until you have made yourself ready," soon Zuko felt himself fading from the realm, "Remember Zuko, you have the favor of two Great Spirits, you will never be alone."

Zuko awoke in the cell once more. He tried to feel the left side of his face, but sadly felt the damaged skin and missing eye. He guessed that was only in the spirit world that he would become whole. Zuko relaxed in the bench inside the cell to think and reflect on what he was told and given. It was a lot to take in and needed to be thought through carefully.

It had been somewhere over five hours, but Zuko couldn't tell. He had though much on his visit with Agni. For many years he thought of him as either some man or a traditional dragon. But no, Agni was far beyond any of those two. He then wondered what the other Great Spirits truly looked like. Maybe time would tell. Zuko's mind was also on what Agni had told him. If two of the Great Spirits were doubting the Avatar, then things were taking a turn for the worst. Zuko has always heard of the Avatar always taking his duties when they were known to him, but to actually find out that this last one ran away from his duties was troubling. That brought the doubts that if the Avatar could actually end the war or even more, end Ozai.

Zuko knew now why Agni would want to choose a person other than the Avatar to bring down tyranny and peace to the world rather than the traditional ways of waiting for the Avatar to do it in his own time. Then again, you can't expect him to be everywhere at once. People need to find the strength and power to save themselves and those around them than resting their hopes on one individual person as mortal and human as they are.

He then heard footsteps coming down the dungeon hall. It sounded like only two people, maybe a guard bringing down a new prisoner.

He then paid no attention to whoever was coming and tried to go back to thinking more.

"Zuko?" a small voice called out in his cell.

Zuko wondered who would care enough to ask for him or much less call him by his name, "Who's there and who are you?"

A torch was raised to shine more light on him. He turned away not so much that the light hurt his eyes from being in the dark, but because he didn't want to freak them out with his disfigured face, "My name is Jin and this is my employer Toph Beifong."

Toph huffed annoyed, "Can't you at least say that I am your friend?"

"Sorry Toph," Jin apologized.

"Why are you two down here?" he asked skeptically still turned to the wall.

Jin tried to move the torch to get a better view of Zuko, "We wanted to help you."

Zuko knew this would only lead to trouble, "Listen to me, for your own sake, don't help me out in anyway. Many have been hurt by just being nice to me," Zuko paused for a moment, "One actually died for my sake."

Toph could feel the distress in his heart to know he was not lying about that, "Why are you doing this?"

"Didn't you hear the Dai Li? I'm a monster of many crimes," Zuko said bluntly if not harshly.

"You're lying," Toph said in a stern voice.

Zuko was wondering how she knew, but thought it was a bluff, "How do you know?" he said coldly.

"I can tell when people are lying or not. Just like that Long Feng guy in the throne room," She purposely blurted out.

"Toph! Don't tell him that!" Jin raised her voice in fear.

Zuko slightly turn to show his unscarred face, "How did you know about that?" he asked in shock.

Toph crossed her arms, "We snuck through the walls and hid under the throne to spy on you guys,"

Jin quickly added, "We didn't mean to, we just wanted to know what was going on."

Zuko sighed, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this."

Toph smirked, "Well at least you have some fun in you after all, huh sparky?"

Zuko slightly annoyed by the nickname lost some of his temper, "Don't call me that!" there was a slight pause, "Sorry. I'm not the best person to keep his temper," Zuko apologized.

Jin relaxed a bit from the sudden outburst, "It's ok, we know you didn't mean it."

"It just shows that you still have some spark in you, therefore I give you the name Sparky," Toph joked. Zuko felt a small pull on the corner of his mouth to make a smile.

Jin then had a serious face, "You didn't do any of those things did you Zuko?" she asked with hopes that he would say no.

The two girls waited for an answer as he remained still and looked at the wall.

Toph brought herself closer to the bars and ask in a more concerned tone, "Sparky we need to know. Did you do all that stuff that they said you did?"

Zuko fought with himself not to respond, but in the end his good nature won, "No." the girls were shocked to hear it, "I never did anything in the least to be here."

Toph felt every word he spoke to be true, "Then why are you letting them do all this stuff to you? Why don't you just escape? We can help you get out of here."

"No!" Zuko shouted not in aggression but in concern.

Jin was stunned that he would refuse the chance of being free from suffering, "But why? You don't deserve any of this."

"Many of us don't deserve to be in this war, but we are," Zuko pointed out, "We need to sometimes go through hardships in order to understand it and find a way to overcome it," after saying that he realized it wasn't his uncle's fault that it seemed as if he betrayed him. If he ever got the chance, he would forgive him and then ask for his uncle's forgiveness.

Toph was still confused of his reason to stay, "But why do you have to endure this? What good could come from being treated like a monster?"

"I have learned the evil and purity of the human soul. I have also learned what is right and wrong and what needs to be done in order to protect what is pure in a shadow of oppression." Zuko said feeling like his uncle. He then turned to show his disfigurement, "I have the proof of it marked on me."

In jumped a bit not in disgust, but in shock of what he could have gone through to receive such injuries. Zuko noticed Toph reaching out to him. He also noticed that she was blind which meant she wanted to feel what he went through.

Toph felt his curiosity, "I could only see vibrations because of my earth bending, but I can't see what a person looks like." she explained.

Zuko felt uneasy about letting her touch his disfigurement, "You may not want to touch it. It's really bad." he tried to excuse.

Toph tried to reach out further, "Please Sparky, I want to know," she pleaded.

Hearing her say that made her sound like his sister if she were as kind as and loving as Toph was. He sighed and lightly grabbed her hand and placed it against his damaged face. Toph's eyes widened as she felt the burn mark, the claw like scars, and the missing eye. A tear rolled down her face which Zuko noticed and held her hand a bit more firm.

"It's alright Toph. You don't need to fear." Zuko said. He didn't know what caused him to say that, but it almost felt like he was comforting his sister after a nightmare. He then felt Toph's small arms tying their best to wrap around him in a hug as she began to sob for reasons to him unknown. Jin couldn't help but try to hug them both for trying to help with the comfort.

Zuko then pulled back and looked to both of them sternly, "Listen, there is a great change coming. I don't know for what yet, but all I could tell you is to be ready for what ever might come. It could very well be a great fight, so I need you two to try and be strong and prepare for anything, understand?"

The two nodded, "What about you?" asked Jin.

"I have to see this to the end," Zuko said.

Toph faced him, "Will we ever see you again?"

Zuko placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "Pray Toph," She nodded, "Pray we will meet again."

Jin noticed that they had been down for quite a while, "Come on Toph, we have to get back before someone gets suspicious."

Zuko agreed, "Go you two and be strong."

With that they left leaving Zuko in the dark again. He felt better for some reason, but decided not to look too much into it and reflected on what happened.

"Are you sure it is wise to get involved with others like this?" a weak sounding hissing voice asked.

Zuko jumped at the mysterious voice giving him a cold shudder., "Who are you!" he demanded.

"We are here to give you advice." another one said.

"We were sent as an aid to you Zuko of the Fire Nation." a rougher voice said.

Zuko had enough of this, "Show yourselves!" he demanded.

Soon two torches were lit and three black birds were shown staring right at him with soulless black eyes, "As you wish our prince," they said in unison. Zuko was surprised to see such creatures.

"What do you want?" Zuko asked.

"A word of advise to you young prince," one bird said as it flew onto his shoulder, "You should not care for other so much."

"Why not?" Zuko asked sternly.

Another bird flew onto his knee, "Such affections can be used against you and that will be seen as a weakness."

"I have shown anything but weakness when I tried to protect those I held dear!" Zuko shouted in offense to their words.

The bigger bird began to walk up to his feet, "We are not calling you weak in form or spirit, but your own heart will betray your strengths if one you care for is held in a life and death situation," Zuko pondered this for a while.

The bird on Zuko's shoulder lowered itself to meet Zuko's only eye, "If the lives of many needs you at a crucial moment, are you willing to sacrifice them for just one you care for the most?" Zuko began to understand their point.

"You need to think of what is more important than the affection of one," the bird on his knee said, "If you are to bring change into this world, you need to make the decisions that no one else would make."

Zuko said nothing but let the words sink in, "Remember, your heart may give you strength, but it can turn out to be you worst enemy," the bird on his shoulder said.

"In order to become strong, you must first numb your feelings that cloud your judgment. The slightest hesitation could take the highest of cost on the future," the bigger bird said.

As they began to melt back into the shadows, they left with a last form of words, "You must decide which is more important Zuko."

The light from the torches faded and left Zuko once again in the dark. Now he was confronted with the words of the shadow creatures and his feelings to protect those he held dear. This would not go well.

**EVENT SUM UP**

The next six months Zuko had endured many more means of torture. Hung by a rope until he almost passes out, using certain mixings of herbs that causes burns and severe rashes, peeling small strips of skin, dislocation of joints, pulling out finger nails, thrusting nails into his limbs all the way till they stick in the bones, and incasing him into a metal container in the heat of the day.

Many people left from the severity of the torture that was displayed, but out of all the people that stayed, Zuko was able to see Toph and Jin watching in hopes that their presence would help him. Indeed they did. Sometimes they would sneak down to Zuko's cell and talk to him and hear his stories on where he had been, minus the brutal parts, and stories of the fire nation and the living style there. At first, Zuko tried to tell them off, but Jin and Toph's persistence had him just give up and humor them. It also helped that Toph to more and more act like a little sister to Zuko. Toph also started to see Zuko as a brother role model.

**PALACE GROUNDS**

During all this time, Iroh had already formed a plan to have Zuko released. He had sent a request for a signed document from Ozai to demand Zuko's return at a designated time. Iroh forcibly made his way to the king with Long Feng at his side as always.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion on the king's time!" Long Feng demanded.

Iroh revealed the rolled document, "A message from the Fire Lord that needs your immediate attention King Kuei," Iroh stated.

Long Feng took the document, "The king will read it when he can," he smiled thinking he had solved his problem.

Iroh continued with a straight face, "If the document has the seal of the royal family, it must be important."

The king raised his head and turned to Long Feng, "Perhaps I should see it now," Kuei requested.

Long Feng tried to give an excuse, "But my king, you can surly have time for it later with your busy schedule."

"Long Feng. I should not push aside a letter for another nation's leader in a time of peace," Kuei stated.

Long Feng was forced to give up the document for the king to read. Iroh smiled inwardly to outsmart the manipulating man. King Kuei read over the document and then looked up to Iroh, "It seems that the Fire Lord requests his son back to give him his final punishment in the fire nation," he then looked to Long Feng, "Make sure that they retrieve the prince to send back to the fire nation Long Feng."

Long Feng bowed and turned to Iroh, "Follow me," he spoke in a grudge.

Later Zuko was taken by Iroh and the captain from his cage and out to the sunshine where the cage awaited him surrounded by the fire nation crew in there disguise.

As Iroh helped Zuko to the cage, Zuko spoke, "Uncle…" Iroh turned slightly to meet his gaze, "I forgive you for everything that has happened."

Iroh felt his heart jump for joy of his nephew forgiving him despite walking him through every nation to be tortured, "I thank you Zuko," he whispered in a happy tone.

"Can you forgive me for how I treated you?" Zuko asked.

"Of course my nephew. Family must stick together" Iroh said with a jolly smile.

They reached the cage and opened it to allow Zuko inside.

"WAIT!" a small voice called out.

Iroh turned to see a small elegant girl around the age of eleven running towards them as a much older girl tried to catch her but was stopped by two guards. Iroh was surprised to notice that her eyes told him that she was blind, but still able to run straight towards them. Eventually she reached Zuko and hugged him fiercely in a warm hug, despite Zuko was still cuffed with his arms behind his back. Instead he rested his head over hers.

"Please don't go," Toph choked on her sobs, "What if they are going to kill you?"

Zuko looked to his uncle, "Don't worry I have someone watching over me."

"I don't want you to die," Toph said while burying her face against his chest and holding tighter.

Zuko pulled back, "Hey look at me," She looked up at him with her blind watery eyes, "I am going to see you again. You just take care of yourself."

"You promise?" she asked, her voice still a little shaky.

"On my honor, I will see you again," Zuko promised.

Toph gave one last hug until Iroh pulled her gently away, "Don't worry little one. I will make sure he will be treated fairly."

"I will as well," one of the guards said.

Iroh nodded to him, "Thank you Captain Jee."

Iroh signaled the guards to release Jin to take Toph away. After that Jin wave to Zuko as he could only nod back. They placed him inside the cage and resumed their trip back to the ship.

Along the way, Iroh couldn't help the feeling after seeing that charming older girl wave at Zuko affectionately, "So Zuko, who was that cute older girl who waved at you?" Iroh pried.

Zuko tried to hold back a blush of this topic being brought up, "Just a friend who helped me out," Zuko answered bluntly.

"Hmm, I see. Maybe someday we can meet her again on a more subtle situation on a lovely night out," Iroh continued.

"Uncle!" Zuko raised his voice obviously embarrassed.

Iroh just chuckled to himself and soon after Zuko chuckled as well. Just like old times.

**REALM OF AGNI**

Agni watched as the events unfolded and concluded in the Be Sing Se.

Tui soon entered his realm out from an orb of water, "How has the prince come through?"

Agni watch as Zuko was on his way to the ship, "He has made two new allies that will prove to be part of his trials through his journey."

"I will keep watch over his injuries Lord Agni," she announced before turning.

"Tui," Tui stopped as she heard her name, "There is something dark lurking around. I fear for all our sake as well as the sake for this world," Agni warned.

Tui nodded, "I have felt it too."

"Walk with caution, I sense the presence of the dark spirit at work here," He growled at referring to Koh.

"Can we tell the council?" Tui suggested.

"If we do, this might put the boy in danger without real evidence. We must continue with the plan," Agni concluded.

Tui bowed and dissipated into mist.

"_Our time is coming to an end"_ thought. Agni.

* * *

**YEAH I KNOW I MADE TOPH AS A SISTER FIGURE TOWARDS ZUKO, BUT I THINK THAT WILL BE FITTING. AS FOR JIN, SHE WILL HAVE AN IMPORTANT ROLE IN THIS SERIES. HOW DO YOU THINK DID WITH THE TORTURE AND THE PLOT? ALSO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE THREE BIRDS? IN FACT, JUST TELL ME HOW I DID WITH EVERYTHING. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT.**

**PS. AFTER WATCHING "WRECK IT RALPH" I SORT OF GOT INTERESTED IN DOING A FAN FIC ON IT. REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THAT.**


	13. Loss

**THE TIME IS NIGH! ZUKO'S LAST TRIP BEFORE HE REACHESS THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR. **

**WARNING: THERE WILL BE A REAL TRAGIC MOMENT AND A FIGHT SCENE, SO BRACE YOURSELVES.**

**I do not own ATLA or any of the characters.**

* * *

Book 1: Road To War

Chapter 6: Loss

**REALM OF IRESH**

Iresh was in meeting with the Dark Spirit Koh once again. He had been surprised to see the insect keep his word on only affecting the fire nation boy. He thought that this might have turned out better than he had hoped.

"So you don't mean to hold you're end of the bargain you made with the boy?" Iresh asked not surprised Koh would break a promise to the boy.

"I know the boy will want anything to take down his father and when that happens, I will ignore his plea," Koh said with a wicked grin.

Iresh sat back in his chair, "I congratulate you Koh, this will make Agni's favor for the boy crumble and teach him not to meddle in the affairs of mortals."

"It was an honor to help bring down the dragon's scheme. Now I must return to my lair and wait for the boy to call upon me," Koh said to take his leave.

Iresh became suspicious of the Koh's intentions, "Why would you hear his plea?"

Koh smiled, "I love to hear unanswered calls. It sooths my souls." he then entered a dark portal into his lair and vanished.

Iresh had an uneasy feeling about what he said. He knew Koh's strength was based on the misery of mortals. If Agni was right in saying that peoples pleas for redemption has been going on for a century without being answered, then Koh must have gained much strength. But he was confident he didn't have strength enough to take them all down.

**LAIR OF KOH **

Koh entered his dark lair from his portal. His return to the darkness has never felt so sweet. The growing war between the Great Spirits never felt so sweeter. But the most greatest feeling he had was the lie that Iresh now believed. Of course Koh would come through with his plan with Zuko. The boy was his ticket out of such a low place for a Dark Spirit like him to live. Now that he has caused more of a segregation between the great Spirits, he now has more of a chance to make his goal a reality. He just needed the right moment.

He opened a window to view Zuko from. He noticed a bit of hope in him and that he was smiling with his uncle. Koh sighed, "Oh my young boy, this will surely not do. I need you to cut all ties and bonds if you are to serve me and reach your full potential," He thought for a while until an evil grin crossed his face, "And I know what it will take."

**EARTH KINGDOM SHORES**

The group finally reached the shore where their ship waited. Iroh noticed a figure waiting for them at the ship. It might have been one of his men awaiting their return.

But upon arriving in front of the ship, he then noticed it was Azula standing calm and strangely ashamed. This brought a whole set of uneasiness in the general's old heart.

"Welcome back uncle Iroh and Zuko," She greeted in a serious tone. This rubbed Zuko all in the wrong ways possible, "Look uncle, I've been out of line and I know I have shamed you for how I've acted… how I've always acted even as a small child," Iroh heard her tone sounded sincere, but it still kept him on edge as well as Zuko. She then dropped her head in shame and spoke in a shaking voice, "I just want to try to make it up and ask you to forgive me."

Iroh then saw her tears and held her tightly, "I never knew that all you needed was a time out. Of course I forgive you my niece," Iroh felt her arms come up for a warm hug. His heart swelled at the thought of regaining both his niece and nephew again.

They soon broke the hug and Azula turned to Zuko, "Release him and give my brother the best set of clothes! We are having a feast in his honor!"

The soldiers were shocked and confused at the sudden change in Azula's behavior.

Iroh turned to them, "Well you heard my niece, let him out and prepare the feast because I'm starving."

The soldiers gave up thinking too much on it and decided to just go with it. Azula then turned to Zen and Captain Jee, "I could guess that you two have been helping my bother during this whole trip," Zen and Jee gave each other uneasy looks on how to reply. Azula lightly giggled, "Don't worry, I won't tell. In fact I think we may have a pair of water tribe clothing. Both of you look your best for the feast because you will be honored for supporting my brother throughout his trip."

Both Jee and Zen were speechless and then bowed to give their thanks. Iroh then called for the healer to attend to Zuko's wounds as best as he could. As they came to lay Zuko onto a stretcher, Azula came to her brother and held his hand with a warm smile, "Looks like we have some catching up to do right brother?"

Zuko's face hardened and tore his hand away, "You may have everyone else fooled, but we both know better," Azula recoiled a bit, "You always lie."

Azula averted her eyes, "I know you won't forgive me for what I did to you," She lightly placed her hand on his scarred face, "I wouldn't forgive myself. I still don't forgive myself, but I just hope that I can gain that forgiveness like it seems like you forgave our uncle," Zuko turned away from her, "Just know that I love you Zuko and that I'm truly sorry."

After that the healers took Zuko away to the infirmary. Iroh came and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry Azula, he will come to terms that you are truly trying to tell him the truth."

"I hope you're right uncle, I really want his forgiveness," was all she said before boarding the ship.

Iroh then ordered his men to prepare to set sail. In no time, the ship departed for the fire nation.

Later, after the healers did their job in fixing up Zuko as best as they could, he was left alone inside the infirmary room. He then heard his uncle come in and Zuko turned to a dark expression. When Iroh saw this he feared he did something to lose Zuko's trust again.

"Zuko, what is wrong? Have I done something?" Iroh asked imploringly.

Zuko shook his head, "No, but how could you trust Azula?"

Iroh then knew what this was about, "Zuko, I believe that your sister has changed. You didn't see the look in hear eyes when she asked for forgiveness."

"You weren't there when she tormented me my whole life with her constant lying," Zuko retorted.

Iroh felt a sting in those words. He could only guess what it must have been like if Azula acted how Zuko described her, "That was the past Zuko. Things change as they progress and now your sister is trying to make up for everything she has done," Zuko only turned away from his uncle unconvinced. Iroh sighed, "I wasn't going to say this, but your sister is waiting outside. She wanted me to try to talk to you before she came in to ask for your forgiveness," Zuko remained silent, "whatever caused you to forgive me, let that help you to forgive her too."

Iroh then turned to leave. Azula then cautiously made her way in. She waited a bit to see if Zuko would be the first to break the silence, "Hi Zuzu," She greeted meekly. She shifted a bit as Zuko remained silent, "I know you never liked that nickname I gave you so I wanted to try to say it as a playful way to form our bond again," again Zuko remained silent. Azula tried another approach, "Remember that time that we went into the kitchen and we had that fat head cook? The look on his face as I shot a blue flame at his feet and he fell butt first into the stew for our meal that night," Azula giggled as she brought up the memory, "and then we both got out of dinner by making it look like we really wanted to spar and train so dad would excuse us? We then peeked around the corner to see dad eat the stew that the cook fell in," Azula didn't hold back her laughter as she finished the memory.

Zuko wanted to laugh, but his resentment and suspicion towards her was too strong to let him do so, "It' doesn't matter now does it?" Azula's expression faltered, "those days are far gone and so is our family bond."

Azula took a seat next to Zuko looking at the floor, "I know you have every right to hate me after every repulsive thing I did to you. Hell, I deserve to be treated like a monster after what I have done," She then turned to Zuko and held his bandaged hands firmly, "but right now I'm trying to be human. Right now I'm trying to be your little sister," She placed his hand against her cheek, "Right now I am hoping and praying for a miracle that you will forgive me and love me as your little sister."

Zuko felt a pain in his heart to hear those words from her. He had always wished that they were the loving siblings that they had been when the were at the beach house all those years ago when mother was there. He was at war with himself fighting with compassion for his sister and despite for her monstrous past. He couldn't decide, "I just don't know Azula," Azula dropped her gaze in disappointment, "part of me wants to believe and forgive you, but the other wants to keep you away because somehow I fell you are lying."

"And I don't blame you for that. That is all my fault for your feelings. If anything I shouldn't deserve your trust and forgiveness, but at least give me hope that I can be redeemed by your compassion. Because it is the only thing in our family that reminds me of mom." Azula pleaded.

Hearing that made Zuko want to forgive her there and then. He had never heard anyone say that he had been a reminder of his mother and that her presence is not gone from the family. But he was still uneasy about Azula's sudden change and didn't want to be betrayed again, "If uncle is willing to trust you with anything important if something ever comes up, then you will have your redemption."

At this, Azula perked up and kissed the side of Zuko's face, "Thank you Zuzu! I knew mother wasn't dead in you," She then bounced around looking a bit lost, "I got to find uncle and ask if he's planning anything," she shot for the door, but skidded to a stop to run back and kiss Zuko on the cheek again, "Thank you brother!" she finally ran out shouting for their uncle.

Zuko let himself chuckle a bit for seeing the small loving baby sister she was when they were a family. He truly wanted to believe her after her confessing what she said. But he guessed if Iroh could trust her with an important task then she will be worth forgiving like he forgave his uncle. Somehow the world was falling back into balance once again and he couldn't feel anymore at peace.

The days went on after the feast was given on board the ship on a warm clear night under the star infested sky. Songs were sung, laughter was constant, and joy was ever flowing around the crew, Zen was even accepted among the crew like family. They even promised to release him back to his home in the North. But to everyone's surprise, he refused and wished to send a message to his family to have them live in the fire nation with his new comrades. This brought concern for his well being, but they all came up with a plan to relocate each other to live in one residence where they wouldn't be around such prejudice. Zen could then be sworn in as a newly pledge fire nation citizen and receive a good living start among his new comrades.

The three royals became closer as a family as they once were. Iroh even trusted Azula to be prepared for a unspecific plan he had in mind. Zuko on the other hand was slowly beginning to trust her and even gave her warm embraces. He began to tell them both of the people he has encountered both good and bad and the tortures he had pulled through from and even saving a princess from an arrogant bastard. Iroh and Azula teased him for rescuing a princess and possibly having interest in her. Zuko got irritated by it and blew them off refusing everything they accused him of. But after they just laughed it off and continued with the feast.

But one thing that Zuko never told either of them in any way was his contact with Agni and Koh.

Days that they waited, Zuko and Azula spared in martial arts. Nothing to physical, but just going through movements. Azula even tried to give Zuko some pointers on fire bending, but not before truly convincing him that she meant it as a way to help her brother become the best.

Iroh made sure to always be around as the two siblings spent quality time together. His heart jumped for joy to see such happiness in his family once more. Iroh even began to see Azula as a daughter as well as Zuko was like a son. If all went as planned, they could even start an instant and strong rebellion to overthrow his brother and finally end the war. And just maybe after, they could extract what information from Ozai on what really happened to Ursa and become one real happy family again.

Them the day finally came as they entered the fire nation port and prepare to bring Zuko back to the capitol. Azula began playing the part of being in charge of the Zuko and had him once again in chains and in a mobile cage to send him to the fire lord.

Azula then came close to Zuko making it look like she was speaking to one of the soldiers, "Zuko, uncle has told me the plan," Azula informed, "We will rescue you as we pose as the execution detail with all the men from the ship. Uncle will be there by father to subdue him as I watch and stand by you near the executioner. I will take care of him and then set you free. We will hold father as a hostage as we make a break for the fastest ship in the fleet and throw father overboard as we depart for open sea. The fleet will be too busy to fish out father and will give us a head start on escaping to where Uncle is planning the rebellion."

"When is my execution?" Zuko asked.

"Tomorrow, so you better rest up so we are at full strength." Azula said.

"Azula," She looked towards Zuko, "I forgive you."

Azula gave a warm loving smile and then played her serious face that she was known for, "Get him to the palace now! My father does not like to wait, but he does like to discipline those who are!" the soldiers began marching with the cage as it was pulled by an ostrich-horse.

It felt so foreign for Zuko to be back home after seeing so many places for over two years. He some how missed seeing the foreign buildings and huts of other nations, but he missed the friends he has met even more. Katara, Suki, Yue, crazy old King Bumi, Jin, and his little favorite earth bender Toph. He missed her the most with her childish nicknames and snappy comebacks and retorts. The way she looked up to him as a role model just after a few days. He would never forget the moment he let her touch his scarred face. He guessed blindness does make some wiser than others. Bumi was next on his mind. As crazy as he was, he was the one to help Zuko realize that he could forgive his uncle which lead to forgiving and bonding back with his little sister. Yue and Katara were two of the most purest souls he has met. Their innocence, compassion and lack of prejudice, helped Zuko learn that there was still purity in the human soul and it must be protected at any cost. Suki was a bit over enthusiastic about her island and it's history, but he honored her passion to want to help others that weren't just a part of her Island even if the rest of the island forbade it. Her master Jen would be proud of her. Jin was a little bit timid and he could see in her eyes that she was afraid of a lot. But he admired as she shown her true strength by overcoming those feelings and doing what she felt was right. If anything, he knew she was taking a new view of life and training herself to be more strong if the event should arise become important.

Zuko wished… no. Prayed the best for all of them. He would meet them all again one day.

After reaching the palace, Zuko was immediately sent to a holding cell within the palace grounds. Azula and Iroh met with Ozai as Azula gave the details. Iroh remained silent until spoken to with yes and no questions. Ozai then told them the details of the execution for tomorrow and that Azula will be by Zuko as he is executed. Iroh agreed to remain by Ozai's side as the execution commences.

Zuko remained in his cell receiving no visitor. He didn't mind everyone was busy with everything going around. Zuko just meditated as time went by. He felt at peace, but a cold dark feeling soon descended on him. He tried to shake it off, but it only grew more like a familiar emptiness he felt a long time ago.

Before he could remember it, a guard opened the door to his cell and a couple of soldiers released him from his chains and bindings.

"What is going on?" Zuko asked confused.

**AGNI KAI CHAMBERS**

The soldiers said nothing and brought him out towards the Agni Kai Chambers where all was dark. After they left the chambers and Zuko was alone or so he thought.

"Zuko," A sinister voice called out that sounded all too familiar. A flame lit up in a hand to show the face of his father Ozai, "My look at you, perhaps you are not as weak as I thought you were," he said with a bit of mockery in his tone, "You have the marks to prove it."

Zuko glared with no hint of mercy in his eyes at the man, "You are the one who sent me to earn it," Zuko growled.

"I mean what I say. Suffering as been your teacher and I wonder if you have what it takes to earn your place as the next fire lord," Zuko stood confused by what he said and meant, "Come in," Ozai called.

Out of the darkness and into the light, Zhao, Azula, and Iroh appear. All but Zhao show a face of confusion as what this is all about.

"I am giving you a chance to prove your worth as a fire lord," Iroh and Azula are surprised to hear this. Iroh feels something isn't right. Ozai tosses a long sword at Zuko's feet as it sinks into the ground before him, "Do you have the will and strength to kill your own flesh and blood?" Zuko glared at Ozai as a flood of memories of his tormentor flooded his mind, "Do you have the strength to want something so much that you are willing to do what is necessary to achieve it," the words of Ozai came all at once from the day of his birth to the day he was shipped out to the other nations. All the emotions he had felt rising back to plague his mind, "I am in the way of want you truly want," fear, "I am unarmed," anger, "I will not strike back at my son," sorrow, "I will not evade," rejection, "Just like you when we fought," despair, "In this place where it all began," hatred, "I am giving you this one chance to kill me and take your rightful place as the next true fire lord," vengeance.

Azula and Iroh were shocked at this. Iroh knew something was amiss, but could not see it. He focused on Ozai if he made to move if Zuko made the choice to kill his own father.

Ozai extended his arms out in submission. Zuko looked down at the blade and already considered the offer. His mind was too clouded to think with all these emotions boiling in his mind, heart, and soul. If he killed his father then he would end all the suffering and end the war. They could regain what they had lost and undo what has been done over the century. But Zuko wanted to make this as severe as possible.

He called to Koh in thought.

**LAIR OF KOH **

Koh heard the plea from Zuko and smiled, "That's my boy," he smiled in a most sinister expression. Koh opened his mouth and shot a silent dark flame towards the window he viewed Zuko in.

**AGNI KAI CHAMBERS**

Only Zuko saw the portal open and shoot down a blast of dark flames over him. He felt the sudden cold of the void consume him as the dark powers fused into his soul.

"Make your choice son," Ozai commanded.

Zuko already did.

He grasped his sword and instantly it took an even greater darker shape and form. The blade seemed like it gave out rays of darkness from the edge, dark fires of purple and black fumed around it, it was a single serrated blade that had hooks and jagged edges. The most terrifying sword anyone has seen.

Azula, Iroh, and Zhao stepped back a bit while Ozai marveled at his son's sudden burst of power.

Zuko held up the blade and everything blacked out except for Ozai which was all he could now see. He charge at his father without hesitation and thrust the sword hearing the sound of metal meeting flesh. Zuko had done it without mercy or regret as he began to feel the warm blood drip onto him. But something was off.

He did not feel the hardened chest of his father. It was soft and felt fragile and small. Zuko looked up and was devastated and lost the strength in his legs to stand as he fell to the floor defeated, Tears came out from his eyes that he felt too numb to hold back, his voice was lost to speak, he couldn't think, he couldn't react, he couldn't feel anything except one emotion, Sadness.

"My… son" said a calm and compassionate, but weak and dying voice.

"M-m-mother…" was all Zuko could stutter out.

Indeed right before him with the dark blade deep in her chest was his own mother being help by Zhao, Usra.

Iroh was devastated as well. He was too busy focused on Ozai that he didn't notice Zhao's involvment.

Azula was shocked at the turn of events and froze until Ozai spoke.

"You impress me Zuko," he said moving from behind this wife that protected him as a human shield by Zha, "You went so far as to make a deal with the dark demons to give me a gruesome death. How admirable."

Zuko did not speak, but looked down at his hands that were now stained with his mothers blood.

"You don't need to blame yourself son," Ozai told Zuko, "If only your dear caring uncle kept out of Azula's business to handle your torture, this would never had happened. In fact I would have brought your mother to see you one last time."

Zuko turned to his uncle who was at a loss for words to comfort Zuko. His brother had won, the family was torn and broken. Zuko would not forgive anyone let alone trust them. All Iroh saw was emptiness for everyone in his eyes except his dying mother.

The sword turned back into a ordinary sword after Zuko cut off his connection to his dark power. Zhao then pulled the sword out of his mother and she began to fall forward. Zuko caught her before she hit the floor and cradled her close as tears fell freely as he cried.

"You won't mind if I keep this as another reminder of your failure," Zhao taunted the devastated prince.

"You're uncle was too concerned with his own feelings and desires to truly think of you. He may have had a chance to go through with the plan if he stayed out of Azula's way," Ozai admitted to knowing the plan.

Iroh was confused on who would tell him of the plan, "I told him" he looked to his right and saw Azula with hatred in her eyes. She had no regret in admitting, "I told father everything. You always loved Zuko more than me and gave him everything that should have been mine."

Iroh was crushed, "How could you?"

"SHUT UP YOU OLD BASTARD!" she screamed, "you are the one who should take the blame for mom's death! You killed mom!"

Iroh tried to deny it, but in the end he saw it was true. He should have been more smarter to know this would have happened if he interfered. If only he only kept his temper from taking Azula's command that this would have been avoided. It was all his fault.

Ozai walked up to Zuko's weakened state body, "Accept this moment son, embrace it and show how strong you are. Learn from this that you shouldn't love something that can easily be taken away," Those words began to burn inside of Zuko, "become the once famed prince of the fire nation as we give our enemies the final blow to their hope and sense of security," Zuko still remained silent holding tightly to his mother, "We will just say that my wife tried to slaughter us all until you came in and saved us all."

Zuko then felt the burn of hatred again., "Go fuck yourself in hell and bring the rest of them with you," Zuko hissed in a broken but deadly voice.

Ozai only smirked, "Well so much for being strong."

Ozai, Zhao, and Azula left Zuko, Ursa, and Iroh in the chamber alone.

Zuko still clutched to his mother of dear life. Iroh tried to talk, but was severely cut off by Zuko, "Don't speak old fool. You are dead to me, everything is dead to me."

"Zuko…" Iroh begged.

"LEAVE!" the whole room suddenly burst into flames everywhere from nothing. Stone was burning like oil soaked wood and the flames heated up like a raging forest fire. An even greater flame surrounded Zuko and his mother threatening to lash out at anything that approached.

Iroh knew it was hopeless and left with a heavy heart.

The flames remained as it burned the chambers as he held his mother dying in his arms. Nothing mattered as he held the last bit of life in her.

"Zu-Zuko…" Ursa called out weakly.

Zuko quickly held her up to support her, "Mom! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I did this to you! I should have seen this. I should have been smarter!" he cried out his failures.

"It's okay my son… I will be fine…" she continued speaking slowly as she tried to calm her son.

"No… no it's not okay," he said between sobs, "I killed you mom. I should be the one to die not you."

"Zuko…" she lifted a hand to his scarred face, "you must be strong…" Zuko held her hand close to him wishing and praying to all the Great Spirits and all of creation to take his life instead, "you have a job to do if you are still alive my son… promise me…"

"Anything mom! Just don't die and leave me here alone!" he pleaded.

"Sto… stop your father… save this world… and this war…" she said growing nearer to death.

"I will mom," Zuko said quickly.

"Do… do the right thing…. Hel…help… help those in… need…" She continued.

"Yes, yes I will mom, please I will," Zuko said.

"A… an…and… please…" Ursa coughed and blood started to ooze out her mouth, "s.. save… save…" She tried to speak.

Zuko tried to wipe the blood from her mouth with lost desperate hope that it will keep her alive, "Anything mom, anything."

"Sav… save Azula from…your… father…" This crushed Zuko to hear his mother still wanting to save his sister that also was involved in her death, "please… please my son… I want you both… to live…"

Zuko squeezed his eyes and swallowed hard at the request. It pained him to here her still want the best for Azula after all she did, but he didn't, he couldn't refuse his mothers last request, "I… I will mom…"he acknowledged.

"Tell.. Tell Azula… I will always love her…," Zuko nodded, "and Zuko…" Zuko paid attention closely, "I… I… Zu…ko…"

Nothing more came from her loving voice. No breath, no words, and no life. His mother… was dead.

Zuko was overcome with all the emotions of sadness.

From above, even everything in the spirit world but one mourned the event of her death. For one moment around the world, strange and unearthly cries of the spirits called out for the death of a soul of purity. The Great Spirits, as well, took a moment to cease all bending elements and silence the world to honor the a mother of true compassion.

Zuko felt it all. Sadness, depression, despair, hopelessness, and emptiness. But what he truly felt was all of it in one word… loss. Zuko then cried out in every emotion he felt as his mother laid still in his arms. The fires around him shot through the roof and into the night sky. All of the fire nation saw the colossal tower of flames shoot out of the dead volcano into the night sky and almost burning as bright as the sun. People felt a swift rush of fear at the sight and ran for cover.

The fires died down soon, but had lingering flames around the room.

I love you Zuko… she never said it. She was able to tell him she still love Azula and to save her. But she didn't even get to finish telling him if she loved him. Zuko didn't want to move as he held on to what kept him human. As held tightly to her lifeless cold hand, he suddenly felt it puff out. He opened to see that she was slowly becoming ash.

Zuko cried and pleaded to keep her whole as more of her started to fall and turn to as until nothing was left but a pile.

Zuko collapsed on the ground empting his mind of all thought. He gave up on everything as his mind turned blank and fell into the endless abyss of the void of his mind where he remained as a small child in the darkness crying.

But it wasn't long until the clicking and cracking sound of Koh entered his mind, "It was inevitable Zuko," he said a serious tone, "She would have prevented you from reaching your true potential."

Zuko looked up at the Dark Spirit, "You had her killed," he accused.

Koh nodded, "In a way yes, but that needed to be done if you are to reach you true power that I have blessed you with."

"Blessed? BLESSED!? That blessing only gave me the power to kill the only one who kept me human! The only one that kept me sane! This is not a blessing! THIS IS A CURSE!" Zuko shouted at Koh.

"I gave you this power boy, if I take it away your soul will be mine to harvest!" Zuko glared at Koh for the trap he placed him in, "Now what is your decision? Life or death to join your meddling mother."

Zuko felt all the rage of anger and hatred fill him up to near explosion, "You will be the one to die bug!"

Koh grinned darkly, "No Zuko. You will!" A claw plunged into Zuko's chest and began to pull the soul from his body, "Don't worry stupid boy, it won't hurt until after," Koh chuckled.

But then Koh had trouble pulling the rest of his soul out of Zuko. With a look of defiance, Zuko was retracting his soul back as well as pulling the Dark Spirit. When Zuko's soul was close enough back inside his body, Zuko leapt up and charged his knee straight into the face of Koh.

"Insolent brat!" shouted Koh. He tried using Zuko's expression to steal his face until he realized his mistake. Zuko had the power of darkness to resist.

Zuko then took the opportunity to ignite Agni's power from inside and have his scars glowing in a flames glow with his missing eye igniting in bright flames. He then brought out the Blades of Agni and charge the beast. Koh tried to impale him with his claws, but Zuko shot out a blade that sunk itself into the flesh of Koh's chest and jump to the far side. After the evade he pulled onto the chain linked sword and swung himself around Koh and place himself so the chain was wrapped around his body and began to pull. Koh tried his best to hold to the ground until Zuko gave one powerful yank that ripped a large slit wound across Koh's chest and have him tumble over his side.

Koh took this moment to swing his tail at Zuko and send him far. But as he hit Zuko, he was countered with Zuko's other blade sinking into the beast's tail and launching towards Koh and crashing right into his back while thrusting his blades into Koh's back. Zuko jumped into the air and lifted Koh up by his blades stuck to his back and swing him around to crash hard into the ground.

Zuko then landed on top of Koh's head. Koh tried to bring his tail up to strike Zuko and missed on the first try and had his tail get wrapped around by Zuko's chain linked sword. Zuko dug the other sword into Koh's head to hold him steady and support him to pull on the chain. As he felt Koh use his strength to pull back his tail, he lit up the chains with a bright blazing fire and sliced through the tail like butter.

Koh Screeched and screamed at the pain while twisting and curling up in reaction. Zuko jumped off near the severed tail and hooked his swords in the hardest part. Koh then recovered and tried to charge at Zuko, but was countered by Zuko when he used the tail to swing into Koh's face. Zuko kept up the momentum of his attack to weaken his enemy. Then Zuko grabbed the tail and charged into Koh's body with the claws pointed out on the tail to stab right through him. Zuko then made his way to reach Koh's face and began sending powerful strikes with fist and blades to crush his enemy.

Koh quickly changed his face to a animal to heal his other damaged face. Zuko knew this would be a while to defeat him and came up with a plan.

Zuko jumped off his face to slice off a claw and land right back down, with the claw in hand to completely thrust tit all the way down his face.

As Koh began to change his face, Zuko's swords the were consumed in dark flames. Koh's next face was a woman, but before he could react, Zuko's blades sunk into the sides of the face keeping it place from changing. He sunk his hands in the sides where his swords were and started to pull. The pain of it sent Koh still trying to keep his face in.

But with one final pull, Zuko ripped the face off and jumped off the dark spirit as it cried and screeched.

After a ghostly light emerged from Koh's open face and struck it's way into Zuko's scarred eye. After the last of the light entered Zuko's eye. Koh looked back in fear now that Zuko has somehow taken some of Koh's power. He no longer felt his connection to the dead souls he collected.

Zuko began to hear the voices of the dead at his command. He felt the power over lost souls.

Koh opened a portal to his lair, "We will meet again Spirit of War!" he said as he vanished.

Zuko then awoke in the chamber room where he collapsed. He stood up looking for Koh, but he was gone. He had fought him in his mind. But he then saw the face of a woman in his hand that he had torn out. She suddenly opened her eyes to look straight at Zuko.

"Thank you Spirit of War. You have freed me from Koh's hold," Zuko could think of anything to do but nod his head in accepting the thanks, "You are now in control of lost souls as Koh was," Zuko lifted his hand to see the ghostly flame rise from his hand, "I have one request Zuko."

Zuko looked back to her, "What is it?"

"Release me so that I may have peace with my lover," She pleaded.

Zuko wasn't one to hold anyone under his power like a slave. He wasn't his father. He nodded to grant her request.

"Thank you Zuko, Spirit of War. I will one day repay you for your mercy," after that she vanished into dust.

Zuko then turned to the ash pile that was once his mother. He dipped his hand into the ash remembering her last touch and balled his fist, "I promise you mother I won't fail again."

After that the ash shot up from the ground and cover Zuko in the ash giving his skin a white color. His mother's ash now fused into his skin as a reminder of his promise.

He looked up into the sky, "I am ready for my duty."

**SPIRIT COUNSIL REALM**

The great spirit's gathered to announce that it was close to awaken the avatar. They were talking about who would find them and his journey. The next subject was the loss of Koh's connection to the lost souls. None knew where the Dark Spirit had run off to or how he had come to lose his connection. In this meeting Agni hadn't said anything to defy the counsel's judgment.

Iresh had a feeling he knew that his precious chosen one had failed him. But he was dead wrong.

Agni knew of Koh after Zuko had awakened from his lost consciousness. Agni felt the added power and rage of Zuko after whatever happened in his mind. He saw one of the face of Koh in Zuko's hand and knew Zuko had attacked and used both his and Koh's power to fight off the Dark Spirit. He had heard Zuko's words of accepting his offer.

Tomorrow was the start of it all. And the Great Spirit's fear of the boy. They will try to stop him, but they will fail. All he could do is warn them to stay out of it. But that is for fate to decide.

* * *

**WHOO! WHAT A CHAPTER! SORRY IF THIS MADE ANYONE SAD, BUT A TRUE GOOD STORY NEEDS A TRUE GOOD TRAGEDY. PLUS I THINK THE FIGHT SCENE WSAS VERY WELL DONE IN MY OPINION. NOW WHAT IS YOURS? REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW.**


	14. Spirit of War

**THE PROGRESS OF THE CHAPTERS IS SLOW BECAUSE I AM ALSO TRYING TO WORK ON OTHER STORIES. "THE LOST PROGRAM" WRECK IT RALPH, "THE PHOENIX EXPERIMENT" ATLA X-OVER FINAL FANTASY 7, DICK FIGURES FANON, AND "LEGENDS OF DUNBROCH" BRAVE X-OVER HTTYD.**

**NOTE THAT DURING THE EXECUTION, IT WILL BE SWITCHING FROM LOCATIONS AND SCENES AS THE EVENTS TAKE PLACE.**

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW WHY THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL TAKE LONG.**

**I do not own ATLA or any of the characters.**

* * *

Book 1: Road To War

Chapter 7: Spirit of War

**SPIRIT REALM**

The Great Spirit's concluded the subject of the dark spirit. They decided to let him come to them for the truth. Now was a time for the next important matter.

Iresh Stood up from his place, "Now oh great dragon, we held all our end of the deal with this boy of yours and we wish for you to settle things in your nation."

Agni breathed in deep to let his irritation go from the giant rodent, "It is already settled," The council was a bit surprised to hear Agni so inclined to the idea, "The execution of the boy will start in the morning by his fathers order. The nations will hear of this and will know that the leadership in the fire nation is weakening and the royal family is slowly falling apart."

"That is nothing new," La commented.

"La we must not take joy in the suffering of others no matter where they come from," Tui rationalized.

Agni continued, "This will be my tribute and truce to the spirits and the nations that will bring satisfaction and stability to the balance."

"It is very noble of you to make such a sacrifice, but it is a shame that it must be one so young," Vayu said with sympathy.

"It is what must be done after what his nation has done to us. You should know this more than anyone Vayu!" Iresh reminded Vayu of the genocide against his people.

Vayu only closed his eyes, "Revenge is a poison like fire takes to oil. It will quickly consume a soul and there will be no hope to recover from it."

Agni slammed his tail down to gain attention, "The deal will be finished and the nations and the spirits will finally see the light of hope that this war will end. This execution will be the beginning to the end of this war and all oppression."

The other Great Spirits nodded in agreement. They all returned to their element realms to watch the coming day of reckoning.

**PRISON CELL OF THE FIRE NATION**

Zuko sat in his cell broken and yet remade. Losing his mother made him lose everything. His purpose, his compassion, his pride, everything that he wished he could be to become the greatest firelordapart from the recent ones since Sozin. Now Zuko is aware of how cruel life could be, to see what evil is, to know not to become attached to what can easily be taken. The only helpful advise Ozai gave him.

Funny how fate plays out. You could be born to be the next ruling leader of a nation and in one moment, it is twisted and taken away and you are deemed the lowest form of life condemned to death. All for the sake of the fire nation, Zuko's once called home. Now he had no home, no family, nothing to call his own except his name.

The last words of his mother still haunted him. Save Azula is what she told him, Tell her she loves her. Nothing left was said for him. She must have loved her more since she was her daughter and felt more pity for her. Zuko supposed that was true after not spending much time with her daughter as much as her son. Even after everything Azula had done, his mother managed to mention her love for Azula before she died. It pained him to think he wasn't important enough to have those few words said to him.

Zuko concluded that he was meant to suffer the worst. He had to, to become stronger. He now had to accept this that he can never achieve happiness or peace, only strength and pain to survive. If this is how it must be, then he welcomed what ever pain that would come.

Its been seven days since he has rotted in this cell. He has accepted the offer given to him, but no sign it was acknowledged came. Zuko didn't care much anymore. If he were to die at the execution, he would finally be at peace from the cruelty of life. It was a win-win for Zuko.

Footsteps were beginning to grow louder and closer towards his cell. Despite his state, Zuko stood from the ground proud and strong awaiting who might come. As expected, Azula came in with four guards to take Zuko.

"Time for the big day dear brother," Azula mocked.

"It's about time," Zuko said unaffected by Azula's taunts.

Azula smirked, "Yes it is. I could do with a good laugh. Be sure to scream if you must."

"I have no reason to," Zuko said not giving in to his sister's cruel words, "And I am no longer your brother."

Azula was both irritated and surprised to hear such a statement from Zuko. He had no more emotional nerves to play with and he was so cold. Azula couldn't find the words to retort. She turned and walked down the prison hall as the guards unchained Zuko and were about to drag him out. Zuko only stood tall and began to walk by himself to follow Azula. The guards were a bit confused, but decided to give him an escort out to the execution.

**THE GARDEN**

Ozai looked up in the sky to see its strange different shades of red paint the sky. The setting sun was giving a grim display of emotion in the air. The spirits seemed to gather to see this moment. But Ozai only saw this as a day to mark as a great blow to the pride and security to the other nations. The messages have been sent in a calculated order so that they would arrive at the same time to be read all at once. Ozai gave a cruel smile as it played out in his head.

Iroh remained facing a wall reflecting on the past events. He still blamed himself for not thinking this clearly and not expecting that Ozai would have some sort of leverage of the whole scheme.

"Oh come know brother, you should be glad that I have rooted out the weakness in the family," Iroh remained silent, "Azula will make a fine firelord after Zuko carries out his duty. He will have made a great blow to the confidence and pride to all our enemies. They will not have the heart or courage to fight when they see that I am able to use them to carry out my will from right under their noses. The fire nation is already celebrating at the news of what is about to happen. Our moral is high and our spirits are unbreakable. This war will come to an end before we know it as the fire nation as the world power over all."

Iroh continued to remain silent. Nothing he could say now would change his brother's corrupted mind. He knew he must forgive what anyone might do in his family, but this was unforgivable even for him. He could never forgive or forget what Ozai has done, what he made Zuko do, what he has made Azula into. He has broken the family.

Ozai grinned "Well stay there if you must. Zuko may be disappointed to see you hiding from him at his execution," Iroh turned slightly from hearing this, "It would be better if you were to at least be present so he would not get the idea that you would be a coward to not face him at his last moments of life."

Iroh slowly rose from his spot, "I will be there at your side," he spoke in a low voice.

Ozai nodded, "Then I would suggest that you ready yourself with presentable clothes to attend the execution. Zuko's execution will be displayed at the very place he was condemned. With the same audience watching."

"Is that all firelord?" Iroh asked.

Ozai walked to a tree by the pond where his wife and son once sat. He began to hold the tip of a branch in his hand, "Zuko will be executed. I hope that there will be no interference?"

Iroh shook his head.

"Good," Ozai then set the branch on fire as it began to slowly consume the rest of the tree, "This place was always a place for weakness. This will be a place to make a memorial for Zuko."

Ozai left the garden as it continued to burn. Iroh could only watch as the memories burn down with it.

**AGNI KAI CHAMBER, FIRE NATION.**

The Sun was setting in the horizon and the sky became more of a blood red color. It seemed to fit the mood of the event that was about to take place. Ozai sat in a elegant chair placed facing the spot where Zuko was to be executed. Iroh stood by Ozai's side silent, but had a grieving expression on his face. An audience of high noble men and officers circled the chamber. The chamber itself had a grim red lighting due to the setting sun. Every glimmer of gold now reflected the red light of the sky and the air felt heavy with expected death. Despite this the people attending the execution felt no regret or sadness for the condemned soul.

Azula walked into the chamber and up to her father and bowed, "The fun is ready to begin father," she spoke in a cruel humored tone.

Ozai Nodded and raised his hand to begin the execution

Zuko began to walk out into the open from the other end of the chamber to enter as the guards escorted him in. Loud drums beat in a slow rhythm as Zuko walked down the way to his execution point.

**SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE**

After Hakoda told his son Sokka to stay behind and watch over the village, He turned towards the boat and saw a messenger boat that bore no symbol. Skeptical, he ordered his men to prepare themselves in case of a surprise attack.

A messenger came out from the boat, but it was unclear to what features he had to link him to what nation he was from.

The messenger walked up to Hakoda and handed out a rolled piece of paper, "This is for the leader of the Southern Water Tribe" He presented.

Hakoda hesitantly accepted the scroll. After the messenger quickly returned to the boat and sailed off without another word. The people of the tribe gathered around to hear the news as Hakoda unrolled the message.

**FIRE NATION**

Zuko kept his sights on the place where he was to be tied down. Through his peripherals, he could make out the military members and governors laughing and jeering at him as he walked on.

**NORTHERN WATER TRIBE**

AsArnook comforted his daughter from another nightmare, A knock came from the door. Agitated from the disturbance, Arnook stomped over to the door and opened it with great force, "What is it?! My daughter is troubled!" He scolded.

The guards, slightly shocked handed a roll of paper to their chief, "A messenger at the wall gave you this message"

Arnook snatched the message away. Yue walked over to see what the message had brought for news as her father unrolled it.

**FIRE NATION**

Zuko looked up to the sky in the opening of the ceiling. It looked very grim indeed with it's colors of blood red and dark atmosphere. He wondered if his mother was watching with tears or with satisfaction. After all, it was his fault that she had died by his hands Zuko thought. He even wondered if the Great Spirits watched with satisfaction and wondered if Agni would keep his promise even after Zuko made a deal with Koh. Damned insect.

**OMASHU**

Bumi stood on his balcony watching over his city. For some reason he could feel a dark chill in the air from an event that was taking place. To him it smelled of blood and death.

He then heard a screech form the air. He looked up to see a fire nation messenger hawk land on the rail with a message on it's back.

"Oh my a bird with a message. What won't they think of next?" Bumi amused as he took the paper from the bird. After, the Hawk flew off as Bumi unrolled the message.

**FIRE NATION**

Zuko finally walked up to a couple of post that had chained cuffs dangling from it. Zuko could only think of one thing for such an execution. Firing squad.

The guards began to cuff up Zuko in his place.

**BA SING SE**

Long Feng came out to the people along with a Dai Li agent holding a rolled up paper.

"Citizens of Ba Sing Se!" Long Feng announced, "It is my pleasure to tell you that the accursed prince of the fire nation is about to receive his final punishment for his horrid deeds" The Dai Li agent stepped up with the rolled up message, "We have received the message from the Fire Lord himself to tell what will become of the prince" he then turned to the agent, "You may read it"

The Dai Li agent cleared his voice as he unrolled the message.

**FIRE NATION**

Zuko was finally set in place and raised from the ground by his chains. His shirt was removed to show his many scars from the past torture sessions.

Ozai soon stood from his royal seat and raised a hand for silence from the crowd. When all was dead silent, he began.

All across the world, the leaders of the nations read their message in sync with the speech of the Fire Lord.

"_I thank you all for your involvement in my Son's punishment for his crimes. He has suffered much for the atrocities that he has committed"_

Katara was in shock in hearing what was being said about her friend. She knew it was all a lie and that he now had gone though more horrible pain than in her tribe.

"_You have done well with what involvements you have contributed to in the fate of my son. It is saddening to know that he will not be the next Fire Lord."_

Yue felt more fear than any nightmare had brought her. She too had known the truth about Zuko and was breaking down to hear what was being said. Why was his father doing this to him?

"_If it wasn't enough for all nations to suffer from his action, he had delivered one last hideous crime against his own nation. He had slain his own mother in cold blood. She was the true pure light of the Fire Nation and now that light has been extinguished by her own flesh and blood"_

Bumi was outraged by what he was reading. He now saw the plot behind this whole set up of Zuko's torture.

"_He will be given the maximum punishment and will be forever know as the disgrace of the fire nation."_

Toph was crying uncontrollably in Jin's arms as they heard the message being announced. Jin had to muster whatever strength she had to be strong for Toph.

"Now that you have all heard this knowledge. I can tell you now with deep satisfaction that…" Ozai paused to deliver a sinister chuckle, "It was all a lie."

Everyone around the nations who heard or read the message were struck in shock.

"Every nation my son has been to has been infiltrated by my soldiers and has done my bidding to torture my son. Zuko has shown weakness to me and I sentenced him to pain around the nations. I used you all as my puppets to set an example of my worthless son. I must say you have all done well as I asked. I have manipulated your citizens, your soldiers, your governors, and your kings to do what I wanted them to do. You are all just puppets for me to control, so know this" Ozai was getting ready into position. Iroh closed his eyes as he knew what was coming, "No one is safe from my control even behind your walls and safety. You now know what I can do and you can expect that anyone in your nations can turn against you. I will take hold of this world as it's new world leader and the Fire Nation will spread like fire over your homes."

The message was delivered around the other nations as many ran back home in fear, soldiers confidence plummeted, and governors hid their wealth and tightened their security while putting their cities under martial law.

The leaders of the world began to worry for the future of their nations as they now know that they had all been manipulated by their one true enemy. The world that day fell into depression and despair.

The Great Spirits felt the darkness all around them. It was a blow they could not see coming and they had hand in it.

Ozai finally turned to Zuko, "You have done well my sorry excuse for a son" Ozai started going through the motions to use lightning to execute Zuko with, "Do you have any last words?"

Zuko looked defiantly at the man he once called father, "How pathetic of you to strike down your own son while he's chained you fucking coward"

This enraged Ozai as the people witnessing began to speak after Zuko's statement. With one shot, Zuko was struck dead and hung as a lifeless corpse in his chains. Ozai could only stare in hateful rage at Zuko while Azula smirked at seeing her now dead brother.

Iroh was frozen in place, unwilling to move or even open his eyes.

The son of the Fire Lord Ozai was dead.

**THE AFTERLIFE**

As the last of Zuko's life left his body. Zuko's soul entered a dark void where time no longer existed.

But then a soft golden light lit the void and a landscape of different colored suns and moons lit the sky. The sky itself remained in a twilight. The ground was made of water but did not soak what it touched. Pillars of stone that shifted like sand towered above the surface. Figures of people walked around like ghosts.

Zuko looked at himself to see he did not look the same as they did as the ghost figures passed through him.

"Am I not dead?" Zuko wondered.

"You are not" A deep growling voice spoke.

Zuko turned to see the massive Great Fire Spirit Agni. Instantly Zuko got on a knee and bowed to the great dragon of the Fire Nation.

"Arise son of the fire nation, my son" Agni commanded.

Zuko did as he was told, "I don't understand"

Agni lowered his head to look straight into Zuko's eyes, "I am here to tell you your purpose for the world" Zuko could only nod, "The Avatar has failed in his duties to protect the balance of the world. The other spirits wish for him to continue his duty as a immature child."

"You don't agree with this?" Zuko asked. Agni nodded, "But why me? I have been broken and I killed my own mother out of hate for my father."

"You will be remade by the power that I have granted you and your father killed your mother" Agni raised his rumbling voice, "The son of Ozai is dead, you will arise as the Son of the Fire, my son. Born of the fires of my spirit. You shall stay on the earth as long as it needs you" Agni looked deep into Zuko's eyes and soul, "Do you accept Zuko?"

Zuko did want to have peace from life, but he knew of the purity that still lingered on the world and he couldn't allow that to be consumed by the man he hated. Zuko met Agni's gaze, "My life is yours"

"Concentrate on what I tell you my son" Lightning made of fire shot out from Agni's eyes into Zuko's chest, "All the horrible things you have seen, your father, the war, your pain, seeing your mother's life taken from you. You must now learn what you witnessed and make that your weapon. Your rage, your hate, and your passion will be your strength. Live off my power and you will seek what you want. Forget what you were and become what you were born to be. The Spirit of War"

Zuko soon was glowing in blinding golden light as his swords followed by chains of fire rose out of his hands where the holes were left. His missing eye filled with the fires of hell and the scars on his body shot out small bursts of flames. Zuko was ready.

**FIRE NATION**

Ozai recovered from his stance, "So ends the line of weakness" Ozai turned to leave the chamber as everyone else.

Everyone then stopped as the heard a thundering rumble from the skies. The roof was soon ripped off until the sky was fully seen by everyone in the room.

In the sky was a swirling cloud of fire as lightning and fireballs shot out from it over the fire nation. A deafening roar echoed through the sky as a bolt of lightning shot through the sky and striking the dead prince in his chest. The lightning lasted over fives seconds until it stopped and the swirling fire in the sky vanished.

Everyone's eyes were on the dead prince, even Iroh who was in shock of the recent event.

A few guards walked up to Zuko's corpse and tapped him with the tip of the spear, "It doesn't appear to be anything wrong" the guard reported.

Another guard took a closer look at Zuko to see his eye open with one eye fused in fire. This caused them to all jump back as Zuko screamed out in rage.

"Kill him!" Ozai ordered.

Not wanting to get to close, they threw their spears at Zuko.

Zuko, at the mere turn of his face, incinerated the spears with the flames of his eye flashing out. His flaming swords rose from his hands and he broke the chains that bounded him. With one blow to the ground, a sphere of fire exploded around Zuko and consumed the guards leaving only scorched images of them on the floor.

Iroh was at a loss at the power that he saw his nephew use. Ozai and Azula were frozen in place as Zuko looked up straight at them with the flames of hell itself.

Governors and general fled the room at the destructive sight of the once dead prince.

"Your orders my lord?!" a guard panicked.

Ozai could only think of one word, "Attack"

Without thinking, the guards all charged at Zuko throwing everything they had at him from fire, spears, arrows, and bombs. All proved to be useless as Zuko swung one of his swords at an incoming bomb to blow it up and scatter the rest pf the projectiles away.

Zuko zipped across the floor to deliver his vengeful fury. Soldiers were sliced, ripped, incinerated, mangled, or melted by Zuko's attacks of fire and swords. Iroh watched as fire not only came from Zuko's hands, but mouth, eye, feet, and chest. His fire was unstoppable as it couldn't even be contained by the walls. The fire easily broke through like boulders though paper.

Zuko used fallen pillars by thrusting his swords in them and swinging them around to smash and crush large amounts of soldiers. At this moment the soldiers began a full retreat without being ordered.

Ozai saw that he must kill Zuko a second time, "Enough! I will make sure you are dead by scattering you ash at sea!"

Ozai Shot a lightning bolt at Zuko. Zuko, on the other hand caught the bolt in one hand effortlessly and tossed it right back at Ozai. Ozai was lucky enough to leap out of it's way.

Azula leaped on Zuko's right flank, but he caught her by the neck before she could lash out at him. She struggled to escape his grip, but was brought down face to face with him. Azula had never been so scared in her life as she looked at the menacing face of the fire god in front of her, "Your time is not yet" Zuko said before launching her though a pillar and then a wall.

Ozai tried to use everything he could at Zuko, but was overpowered by Zuko's retaliated strikes until Zuko hit the ground beneath Ozai and shooting up in the air with a blast.

Zuko soon reached Ozai by flying in the air by using fire from under his feet. Zuko continued to pummel Ozai airborne until Zuko used closed both his fist together to slam down on Ozai with a blast of fire to send him twirling to the ground.

Ozai tried to get up until he felt Zuko's foot on his back with great force. Ozai screamed out in pain from the strike to his back.

Zuko lowered himself for Ozai to hear, "Your death will not be swift. You will know the pain that you have given me. Not now, but in the future as your dreams begin to crumble around you." Zuko stepped off of Ozai and kicked him a few yards away, "You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher. I will be your teacher"

After that, Zuko, The Spirit of War vanished from the palace. Guards soon returned to recover Ozai and Azula. Before Ozai passed out of consciousness, he had ordered by punishment of death that none shall speak of this.

Sure enough no one did speak of Zuko's return from the dead.

**SPIRIT REALM**

"You deceived us all dragon!" Iresh roared in outrage.

"You were all taken by hatred over the fire nation and that boy that you could not see anything else. You all deceived yourselves" Agni pointed out.

"You have disrupted the balance. What good can come from this fire nation abomination!" La argued.

"We have all disrupted the balance by letting this war continue. Zuko will bring what should have been brought over a century ago. Justice." Agni shot back.

Vayu spoke next, "The avatar has always been the wind of change. Bringing in fires of more war will only burn even more than before"

"Enough with your philosophies bison!" Agni roared tired of words, "Words mean nothing in war. I have been the Spirit of a nation of war for over a century. I know the wrongs of war and seen that nothing gets done by words but action. The avatar will not act."

Tui tried to calm the situation, "We can unite these two and have a greater chance of ending this war."

The spirits were quiet for a while, "You believe that a child of the fire nation can end a war his nation started?" La protested.

Tui gave an alternative in hopes to calm everything down, "If Zuko doesn't end this war then we will have no choice but to remove him"

The spirits thought it over, "Agreed. If this Zuko fails in anyway, we will end him" Iresh agreed.

"I second the idea" La agreed.

The Great Spirits came to an unanimous decision and left to their realms to watch over the events that would take place.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG LONG WAIT. NEW IDEAS, PICTURES, COMIC STRIPS, AND STUFF. I PUT SOME DIALOGUE IN HERE THAT COMES FROM OTHER MOVIES. SEE IF YOU CAN FIND THEM. :D ENOUGH WITH THE TALK NOW ENJOY.**


	15. Eilogue

**HERE IT IS. THE EPILOGUE OF BOOK 1. I HOPE THIS WILL BE A REAL CLIFFHANGER TO YOU READERS CUZ I'M JUST THAT EVIL. :D ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED BOOK 1 OF THE "ROAD TO WAR" AND STAY WATCHFUL OF BOOK 2 "DAWN OF WAR"**

**I do not own ATLA**

* * *

**Epilogue**

It's been a month after the Zuko escaped the Fire Nation. He traveled southeast when Agni last contacted him. Zuko used a small boat to sail across the sea to the Southern Air Temple to wait for a signal. He wasn't sure what type of signal, but he would know when he saw it.

Zuko searched for a water source in the temple. It was covered in snow, so there must be a clean water source somewhere. As he searched he reflected back on what happened after he awoken as the Spirit of War. The power he used was so limitless and destructive. He felt that there was no life form in this whole world that could take him on. But he felt most of that power leave him after he had escaped. He figured that Agni wanted to show him how powerful he had yet to become on his journey to become a true Spirit of War.

Finally Zuko found a small clean puddle of water from some melting ice. Zuko quickly made his way over and began to drink. It has been a while since he had something to drink. After he had his fill he was about to wash himself when he was frozen with shock and amazement.

Zuko had a cloth over his missing eye, but the scars of that eye were still visible on the parts of his face that the cloth hadn't covered. Now the scars were gone. Zuko quickly unwrapped the cloth and was overcome with awe. His lost eye had returned and his scars were completely healed. Not even a mark of a scar was left. It was like he had never been touched. Zuko placed a hand on his face to make sure it was real and sure enough it was.

Just then the silhouette of a Koi fish and out from it came a gentle female voice, "I have healed your wounds to give you a new identity Spirit of War"

Zuko soon learned to trust no one, not even a Great Spirit other than Agni, "Why would you help me?" he asked in a distrustful tone.

Tui expected such a reply from Zuko after all he's been through, "I am giving my assistance to help Agni with the task he has given you. By cleansing your wounds, no one will recognize you after only seeing you in your broken body. When people see you as you are, they will pay no attention, but when you become the Spirit of War again, your scars will return and your eye will be missing once again"

Zuko thought about it and agreed with the logic but still held a bit of distrust towards the Great Spirit, "Do you expect me to trust you?"

Tui shook her head, "If you won't trust me, then trust your instincts. Use this gift to your advantage and be careful"

The image of Tui was gone from the water. Zuko thought it over for a minute at what has been said. This would benefit him to travel without anyone recognizing him. He then accepted the gift and proceeded to wash his face in the small pool.

Here in the temple, Zuko will train with what he could now use with what power he still had. He knew that he will gain more power when traveled throughout his journey. But for now, he would rest and wait.

**SPIRIT REALM**

Iresh, La, and Vayu gathered on secret from the other spirits. Behind he backs of Tui and Agni they formed a plan to end Zuko.

"It is a great plan. We told Agni that this would disrupt the balance even more and this is a good cover up for it" Iresh pointed out.

"These creatures will arise to destroy this Spirit of War before he can reach his full potential" La agreed

Vayu, being of peace, suggested an alternate solution, "I will talk to the boy and reason with him to see the errors of his ways and show that the avatar is the only way to true change as it had always been"

La protested, "You cannot change that boy's mind. It has been infected by that dragon and…"

Iresh interrupted, "No. Let Vayu have a chance with the boy"

Vayu bowed and vanished. La looked at Iresh shocked, "You want to show pity on the brat!?"

Iresh shook his head, "The boy will not listen and Vayu will see that our plan will be the only way"

"You believe the boy will attack Vayu?' asked La.

"If he does Vayu will have no choice but to destroy the boy. No mortal can hope to win against a Great Spirit. This will solve our problem even quicker than we hoped"

La nodded after seeing the logic in the plan.

Soon they would see the fault in what they had started.

* * *

**TILL NEXT TIME.  
**

**~Alpha-Lonewolf~**


End file.
